Desert Rose
by Halogazer
Summary: Quatre surprises Lista by having her brought to his estate. When Lista is betrayed, Quatre's concern for her safety branches off into that of lust, especially when it becomes apparent the man who betrayed her wants her too. Quatre/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lista sighed and walked out of the conference room, feeling exhausted as her 14-hour day came to its conclusion. Officials smiled as she walked by, paperwork in hand. She fought her fatigue and entered her office, seeing her vice-ambassador standing before her.

"Ambassador di Nevella, I presume your conference went well?" he inquired. Lista smiled and strode over to her desk, plopping down into her chair.

"As well as can be expected, Gareth. I'm just glad that I can go home. I'm so tired," she yawned, relaxing back in her office chair. Gareth smirked and sat on her desk, shaking his head.

"I still don't know how you do it, Lista. You're running outer space, for crying out loud, and you're not even twenty. You know everyone looks up to you for it," he replied. Lista smiled and chuckled lightly.

"I can't understand why. I'm no different than you, Gareth. You can do exactly what I do every single day. You shouldn't hold me on a pedestal," Lista remarked. Gareth's smile faded and he sprung off the desk, walking around the piece of furniture to Lista's side.

"You're far too modest, Lista. Why wouldn't anyone hold you as high as they do? As a mere child you became Commander of the Colonies' army, then was promoted to ambassador as soon as the war ended. You weren't even sixteen when it all happened, so why wouldn't anyone hold you that high? They would be fools not to," Gareth explained. Lista smiled and shook her head, running her fingers through her ebony hair.

"Alright, alright. So I've accomplished a lot in a short amount of time. I guess that's something to be proud of," Lista commented. She sighed deeply and stood, gathering all the loose papers on her desk in her hands. "I'm going the hell home, Gareth. My bed is most certainly calling me right now." Gareth laughed and nodded.

"I got you. I have everything under control here. Just get home and get some rest. Tomorrow's another day," Gareth stated. Lista nodded in agreement and slid all of her papers in one manila folder signed "Confidential" on the front in bright red letters.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?"

"As usual. Have a good night, Ambassador."

"Same to you, Vice-Ambassador." Lista and Gareth smiled at each other, and the young woman walked out of her office, leaving the Vice-Ambassador behind her. She walked down the hall, attempting to hold back a yawn. She didn't really want to show her exhaustion, but she could only do so much sometimes.

"Ambassador di Nevella?" Lista blinked out of her musings and saw a woman making her way up to her with a small folded piece of paper in her hand. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have a message for you."

"A message? From who?" Lista questioned. The woman smiled and handed over the folded paper.

"I believe it came from Winner Enterprises." Lista's face brightened and she almost giggled like a school girl. Quatre.

"Thank you very much." The woman nodded and turned, walking away. Lista put the folder under her arm and opened the folded piece of paper, smiling on the neat handwriting inside.

"_Dearest Lista, outside sits one of my private shuttles. I'm sure you'll know what to do. All my love, Quatre."_

Lista felt her heart flutter inside her chest as she read over the small note numerous times. She wasn't going home. She was going to Arabia to see Quatre. She quickened her pace and opened the main doors to the fresh air. Lo and behold, in front of her on the landing pad was a shuttle with the Winner insignia. She smiled and walked up to the opened stairs, seeing a Maguanac pilot walk down with a bright smirk.

"Abdul."

"Ambassador, it's good to see you. I have strict orders from Master Quatre to safely transport you to his estate for an extended visit," Abdul replied. Lista cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"An extended visit?"

"I'm sure Master Quatre will want to be the one to further inform you. Shall we go? I'm sure you've had an exhausting day," Abdul smiled. He bowed his head and ushered her into the shuttle.

"You're absolutely wonderful. Thanks Abdul." The two of them entered the shuttle and without a moment's notice, it took off into the sun-settled horizon.

* * *

Quatre Raberba Winner paced with his hands firm behind him, waiting as patient as possible for Abdul to return with Lista. He watched the desert sky intently for any signs of the private shuttle he sent to retrieve her. Rashid strode up behind the young blonde man, stopping him with a firm hand on his shoulder. Quatre looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, hello Rashid," Quatre greeted gently.

"Master Quatre, what are you doing out here?" Rashid questioned.

"I sent Abdul to get Lista from her meeting and bring her down here. I have missed her so much, but I understand how much work she has with being the Ambassador of the Colonies. I can relate to a point with running my family's business, but she is charged with running all of space. She has so much to contend with on her own, and I know she could use a break," Quatre explained. Rashid smiled.

"So you are bringing her here to wait on her every whim," Rashid deducted. "Miss Lista will be comfortable here, sir. I will personally see to it." Suddenly, Auda came running out of the estate, saluting both Rashid and Quatre. "What is it, Auda?"

"I have just received contact from Abdul. He will be here within the next few minutes. He also wanted me to deliver a message to Master Quatre from Ambassador di Nevella." Quatre's eyes widened slightly at the sound of her name.

"What was it?" Quatre asked.

"She said to stop pacing." The blonde Arabian man smiled and chuckled.

"I suppose she knows me more than I thought. You can go, Auda, and thank you very much for the message," Quatre said. Auda nodded and turned, heading back into the estate. The boy looked up at Rashid. "I'm not quite sure what I will do when I see her, Rashid. It seems as if it's been such a long time."

"It has been a lengthy amount of time for the two of you to be apart, but she will be here shortly, and we will be out of your way so you can spend time with her, Quatre. We have all seen the care you show towards her. We will do whatever you wish while she's here," Rashid vowed. Quatre nodded and turned his attention back to the sky, seeing a small glowing light. It was his private shuttle on the horizon. "Well, it seems as if the Ambassador has finally arrived. Her room is ready, Master Quatre."

"That's quite alright, Rashid. I would prefer if she stayed with me. I suppose I should have clarified. Forgive me," Quatre apologized.

"Nonsense, Master Quatre. No need for apology. If you would like, I will leave you alone with Ambassador di Nevella upon her arrival."

"Of course not, Rashid. I am sure she'd like to see you, too. Just as you're my family, you are hers as well," Quatre smiled. Rashid nodded, his happiness hiding behind his stone expression.

"Very well, Master Quatre." They turned towards the shuttle, now preparing for its landing before them. Quatre's hair blew back from the powerful wind, and the shuttle placed itself in front of them, its engines shutting off. Quatre closed the distance between him and the shuttle, his heart beating out of his chest in anticipation. The stairs extended out from the shuttle and there, standing before him, was a smiling ebony-haired woman with sparkling emerald eyes. Lista. Quatre could feel the tears welling up in his eyes upon seeing her after what seemed like so long.

Lista made her way down the stairs in her official uniform, carrying in plain view the letter he sent with Abdul. The Maguanac warrior appeared behind her carrying her single manila folder. Once stepping foot on the desert floor, she walked towards Quatre, her smile never faltering.

"Quatre." The blonde Gundam pilot put his arms around her, pulling her into a heartfelt hug.

"Lista, it feels so good having you in my arms again. It seems like an eternity has passed since I've last seen you," he whispered. Lista smiled and giggled.

"Quatre, it's only been a week. I saw you at the reunion meeting last week in the Colonies along with everyone else," Lista reminded him. She pulled away. "But I have to say, I am very pleased you brought me here." She turned to Abdul. "Thank you for making the trip to get me, Abdul." He smiled.

"Of course, Ambassador di Nevella. You know I'd do anything for such a beautiful woman." Rashid's glare tore through him, and he chuckled nervously.

"Don't you have something to do, Abdul? Get going," Rashid ordered. Abdul nodded and bowed to Lista once before running off with a goofy smile on his face. "Ambassador, welcome back. I think I speak for the entire Maguanac Corps when I say I am glad to have you visiting with us. If there is anything I or any of us can do to make your stay more comfortable, please do not hesitate on asking." Lista smiled.

"Thank you, Rashid. And please, right now I'm not an ambassador. Call me Lista. We're on closer standards than that of professionalism. You're my friend, and I'm yours," Lista smiled. Rashid returned the expression and nodded.

"Of course, Miss Lista. Now, I will leave the two of you alone to catch up. I will be in the study if you need me, Master Quatre."

"Thank you kindly, Rashid," Quatre said. With that, Rashid bowed his head slightly and walked into the estate. Quatre turned back to Lista, but before he could say anything, Lista's hands were pressed against his cheeks and she kissed him with all the fervor she had built up. In response, Quatre wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her into his body. When Lista pulled away, she left Quatre breathless, as well as herself.

"I can't tell you how long I wanted to do that," Lista remarked, her voice low.

"It's been too long, Lista. One week is too long to go without seeing you. But, we will have time to spend together, which is why I have arranged for your stay here," Quatre replied. Lista's smile faded.

"I have to ask, sweetheart, about that. Abdul said something about an extended visit. What did he mean by that?" she questioned. Quatre's smile only widened.

"I have personally contacted the Vice-Ambassador and requested for you to take several vacationing days from the job so you could relax and gain some time to do what you wish. He was more than happy to oblige, so he and your officials have granted you time away. I will not let you take no for an answer, which is why I had you brought here… with me." Lista smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh Quatre, I should have known you would do something like that for me. You know you didn't have to do that," Lista scolded lightly.

"Of course I didn't have to do anything, but I wanted to, and I know deep down you wanted a little time off. You're not immortal, love, and I would much rather keep you in good health. This will be good for you," Quatre stated. Lista sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I know you're right. But Quatre, I don't have any of my personal belongings here," Lista pointed out. Quatre smiled and shook his head. Lista cocked her head to the side and shook her head with a knowing grin. "You arranged for my things to be brought here, didn't you?"

"You know me far too well. And by the way, I _was_ pacing," Quatre said. Lista giggled and put her hands on her waist.

"I knew you were. You're impatient sometimes, you know," Lista pointed out.

"Only when it comes to you. Now, why don't we go inside for some tea? We can talk for a little bit and then we'll go to bed. I have a few things planned for us tomorrow," Quatre informed.

"I can't wait. I'm sure it's going to be wonderful," Lista commented. Quatre nodded and took her hand gently, pressing his lips against it.

"Let's go, then." Quatre led her inside his estate, walking her down the extravagantly large hallway. On either side of them hung a portrait of each of his 29 sisters, and all the way at the end hung one of Katherine Winner, Quatre's mother, and Zayeed Winner, his father. Lista was always saddened by seeing the portraits of Quatre's parents, especially his mother. Quatre was a splitting image of her; her eyes were a gentle sapphire and her blonde hair curled elegantly at her shoulders. A tear fell down her cheek and she smiled.

Quatre turned, catching the lone tear rolling down Lista's cheek. He stopped them and lifted his finger, wiping it away. "Lista, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Lista laughed nervously and waved her hand in front of her, trying to wave it off.

"Oh, it's nothing, Quatre. I was just admiring your mother," she replied. Quatre's eyes glowed appreciatively, but he shook his head.

"Don't pity my parents, Lista. They would never want you to be sad for them," Quatre pointed out. "And you know more than anything I hate seeing you cry."

"I know you do. I'm sorry, Quatre. Leave it up to me to be emotional for no apparent reason," Lista replied, trying to smile her way out of crying. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go, okay?" Quatre nodded and led her into one of the gold-framed doors on the right, which was one of the spare bedrooms.

"I've arranged for all of your things to be in here, so if you need them, you know where to find them. But, I'm hoping you'll consent to stay with me rather than in here," Quatre informed, playing with his hands in nervousness. Lista smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know my answer to that, Quatre. But you know, I think I need to seriously change out of these clothes, if you don't mind giving me a moment," Lista said. Quatre nodded.

"Of course. I'll be in my bedroom doing the very same thing. Take your time." Quatre kissed her cheek and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lista smiled and walked to the closet, seeing nearly every piece of her wardrobe hanging before her. She opted for a pair of jean shorts and a blue spaghetti-strap shirt. The desert was a searing place, after all. Her thick, long-sleeved uniform had taken its toll on her as it was.

She pulled her hair up and tied it into a ponytail before exiting the room. She closed the door with a quiet click and walked down the hall to the main door beside the portraits of Quatre's parents. She knocked on the door and quickly afterwards, it opened and Quatre stood before her with a smile. He had changed from his usual formal attire to a pair of light blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Come on in, sweetheart. I'm almost finished." Lista smiled and he moved to the side, letting her walk in his master bedroom. She gasped lightly when hanging gloriously in front of his bed was a portrait of none other than herself. It was a colorful painting of her clad in a flowing jade green dress and a bright smile on her painted pink lips. She was standing in a flower-bedded field with a bright cerulean, cloudless sky behind her. A gentle breeze was blowing through her long black locks of hair.

"Quatre… When did you have this done?" she asked quietly. Quatre smiled and walked up beside her, putting his hand on the painting.

"It's actually fairly new. I had it commissioned a few days ago. I wanted you to be in my room at all times, even when you weren't physically here. It comforts me," Quatre explained.

"But, how did you have it done without me being the model for the artist?" Lista questioned.

"Well, I didn't need a model for it. I had it painted with merely you in my memories. He went by the descriptions I gave him of you, which were very precise I have to say. Every little detail of you is embedded in my mind," Quatre responded with a smile. Lista couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You never cease to amaze me. I can't believe you would do that. You're incredible, Quatre," Lista gushed. She put her arms around him and kissed him quickly, pulling away teasingly before he could kiss her back. "So, how about we sit on the deck and enjoy the cool desert air with a cup of tea? That sounds comforting enough to me, don't you think?" Quatre nodded and led her out of his master bedroom, closing the door behind him. They smiled at each other and held each other's hand tightly.

"Master Quatre!" The two Gundam pilots turned to the opposite end of the hallway, seeing Ahmad running towards them.

"What's the matter, Ahmad?" Quatre inquired.

"We're receiving indications of enemy mobile suits closing in on the estate, but we have no clue where they are coming from," Ahmad explained breathlessly. Lista's eyes widened and she looked at Quatre in worry.

"Quatre, I don't have my Gundam here with me. What are we going to do?" Lista asked.

"Ahmad, prepare Sandrock for me. I will go out to battle. Does Rashid know of this?"

"Yes, he does. He's preparing the Maguanac mobile suits to aid you in battle," Ahmad replied.

"Very well. I would like for you to remain behind and protect Lista for me while we take to battle. We must find out what has driven these mobile suits to come here. Hurry. I will be in the hangar shortly. Arm yourself, Ahmad. I wish harm not to come to Lista, so I'm counting on you to protect her while we take care of everything," Quatre ordered. Ahmad bowed down.

"Absolutely, Master Quatre. I will prepare your Gundam for you." With that, Ahmad ran off. Lista turned to Quatre, her frown practically tearing through him.

"Quatre, I want to fight with you. Don't go acting like this. It could be resistance against me. There's a possibility they're enemies coming after me and have traced my presence here. I don't want something happening to you or the other Maguanac soldiers on my account. Don't fight on my behalf," she scolded.

"Lista, have you learned nothing of me during the wars? I will not let harm come to you like it has befallen my father and other loved ones," Quatre remarked. "Please don't fight me on this." He put his hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. "If my instincts are right, then it's someone coming after you, which is why I want you the least involved in this confrontation as possible. Please, Lista. You're all I have left." Lista sighed and shook her head at first, then nodded once.

"Alright. But I'm going to arm myself. I'm not going to let Ahmad protect me. I'll fight too, but only if they make it in here. I'll find out what's going on while you're on the battlefield. Be careful, please," Lista gave in. She pressed her lips against his passionately, as if they wouldn't see each other alive again. "Be safe and keep in contact with me. I'll be watching and waiting. Keep me posted, okay?" Quatre nodded and turned, running off after Ahmad. Lista sighed again, wondering who could possibly be coming to start a battle in the middle of the desert, and in the nighttime at that. It was convenient that she had just arrived there and these unknown mobile suits had closed in on their position. She couldn't help but worry about what was going on. She hoped it wasn't going to be the start of another war. She didn't know if she could take another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Quatre rushed into the hangar where Rashid and the other Maguanac soldiers were preparing for battle. Rashid turned and saw a flushed Quatre run towards him.

"Master Quatre, where is Miss Lista?" Rashid questioned.

"I left her in the estate. I convinced her not to fight. Ahmad is going to protect her while we fend off the oncoming mobile suits. I have a feeling they are oppressors of Lista's, which is why I want to keep her as far from them as possible," Quatre replied. Rashid nodded.

"I understand, Master Quatre. In that case, we better get a move-on if we are to protect her." Rashid turned to the other soldiers getting in their suits. "Maguanac soldiers! Our purpose is to keep the enemy mobile suits diverted from the estate in order to protect our Ambassador! These oppressors will more than likely do what they can to break through our barricade, and we must not allow them to succeed! Now let's go!" The Maguanac soldiers shouted in approval and boarded their respective mobile suits, lining up at the exit of the hangar. Quatre walked up to Ahmad, who was arming himself.

"Ahmad, please watch over her for me," Quatre stated quietly. Ahmad nodded.

"Of course, sir. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe," Ahmad promised. Quatre nodded and reeled himself up into Sandrock, leading the other 39 Maguanac soldiers out of the hangar. Ahmad turned his head and saw Lista walking up to him, gun in hand. "Ambassador di Nevella. We should probably get ourselves hidden in case Master Quatre cannot keep the enemy forces away from the estate." Lista shook her head.

"No, Ahmad. I don't think that's a good idea. We must keep all options open to us if we are forced to flee. It would be a better idea not to keep ourselves at a dead end in case we would be found. We should just carefully watch for any possible intruders. I would personally not like to see harm come to Quatre's home. So, let's protect that first," Lista explained. Ahmad nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. But, I must follow Master Quatre's orders and protect you from harm. I will do that until my last breath," Ahmad pointed out. Lista smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Ahmad. Now, let's go!" With that, Ahmad and Lista ran out of the hangar.

* * *

"Rashid, we've got to create a strong line to prevent the enemies from penetrating to the estate," Quatre replied, setting up Sandrock for battle. "The enemies are close. I'm going to try establishing communication to find out who they are and what their motives are."

"We're prepared, Master Quatre," Rashid remarked. Quatre nodded and pushed a few keys, creating a communication with the unknown mobile suits.

"This is Quatre Raberba Winner. Please identify yourselves and your purpose here."

"Quatre Winner, Gundam pilot of 04, the Sandrock," a voice crackled back. Quatre frowned. He didn't like this.

"Yes. Who is this and what are you doing on the grounds of my personal estate? You are trespassing." Quatre demanded.

"Must I truly answer that? As smart as you are, Mr. Winner, I am sure you know the reason we have come to the middle of the desert after dusk. You have something we desire, and we will not stop until we get it," the oppressor informed. Quatre scowled.

"If you do not identify yourself, we will open fire," Quatre warned. "I will not ask again."

"Such prowess is expected of a Gundam pilot. It's a wonder the Ambassador of the Colonies is interested in you as much as she is," the oppressor chuckled.

"That was your last warning," Quatre said. With that final word, Sandrock shot forward, bringing out its heat shortels.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid called. "Maguanac soldiers, attack!" All Maguanacs followed their master, attacking the still unknown mobile suits.

"Quatre, do you read me?" Quatre's eyes widened and saw Lista's face appear in a video window before her.

"Lista, what are you doing? You need to be hiding with Ahmad," Quatre replied.

"I am, but I have to remain updated on the battle. Have you found out who is behind this?" Lista questioned. Quatre shook his head.

"No, I haven't, but I'm sure they're after you. The leader said I had something he wanted, and I am sure it's you. You must stay in hiding until we can defeat them all. I will not let harm come to you when you have just arrived here," Quatre remarked. Lista nodded.

"I know. Just be careful, and if there's the slightest indication that you're having problems, I'm taking Ahmad's mobile suit and coming out there. I'm just warning you that it's not far from my mind right now," Lista informed. Quatre sighed, trying to stay focused on the battle before him rather than Lista's stubbornness.

"Having a lover's quarrel, Mr. Winner?" the unknown oppressor's voice rang over Quatre's communication link. Quatre shook his head and frowned.

"You don't have much time in informing me who you are. I plan on taking you hostage and finding out who you are and what exactly your intentions are," Quatre warned again.

"Very well. Then I suppose this will be the ultimate test for you, Mr. Winner. I challenge you to apprehend me and suck the information out of me," the man replied. The leader's mobile suit thrust forward for Sandrock.

"Rashid, he's not kidding. I will take care of the leader. Make sure the line isn't breached! They can't reach Lista!" Quatre shouted.

"Yes Master Quatre," Rashid said. Quatre rushed forwards as well, dodging the countless bullets raining at him. His heat shortels charged up and he swung at the mobile suit, slicing off the right arm. Quatre could hear the groan of the pilot inside, but didn't stop there. Quatre proceeded to slice off the left arm as well, ridding the mobile suit of its weaponry. The suit fell on its back with Quatre above him.

"You've lost. Surrender now and tell me who you are," Quatre demanded. "This is your last chance."

"Alright. I surrender. I will exit my mobile suit with my hands up. I will come with you, Mr. Winner, and tell you what you would like to know. All forces, cease battle! We have surrendered to the Gundam." The mobile suits around them stopped and lowered their weapons, powering down their suits.

"That is a wise choice. Rashid, apprehend the enemies and we'll enter the base rather than the estate to keep them away from Lista and Ahmad. Speaking of which…" Quatre pushed a few buttons, reestablishing communication with his estate to check on Lista. "Lista, do you read me? Lista?" A video window popped up, but no one was there; it was fuzzy, which was enough to convince Quatre that something wasn't right. His stomach knotted. "Lista, please answer me."

"I am sorry, Mr. Winner, but the Ambassador and her bodyguard are indisposed right now. Perhaps it would be a good idea to get back to your estate before something happens that you may regret," a deep voice said. Quatre's anger flared, his calm blue eyes now as red as flames.

"If you as so much lay one finger on Lista, I will not stop at killing you," Quatre threatened, his voice seeping with poison.

"Well, then you surely must hurry before something happens to your precious ambassador."

"Rashid, please handle things here. I'm heading back to the estate! Lista and Ahmad have been caught!" Quatre informed, quickly heading back towards his home.

"Master Quatre, it's not wise to go alone. You don't know how many are there," Rashid pointed out.

"I don't think they would send so many soldiers to the estate. They knew how many of us would come out. As long as Ahmad is conscious, he and I will be able to handle things there. Just make it back to the estate as soon as you can to back me up. I have to get back to Lista before they do something to her," Quatre replied. With that, Sandrock's verniers burst into full throttle, heading straight for his estate, and for Lista. "I hope I'm not too late. Hang on, Lista. I'm coming for you."

* * *

The mysterious man chuckled, closing the link with Quatre. "It seems as if Mr. Winner is quickly coming to your rescue, Ambassador."

"Name yourself," Lista spat, her gun level with the floor. "I want to know what this is all about, and why you've come after me like this."

"That is not a concern right now, Ambassador di Nevella. My goal is to eliminate you, and I plan on doing just that," the unknown man said, his gun also level with the floor. They stood still, pointing their guns at each other. Ahmad was on the floor, blood running from the corner of his mouth. Lista was worried about him. He was merely trying to keep her safe when this mysterious man seemed to appear out of nowhere. She had no clue who the hell it was.

"Then what are you waiting for? An invitation?" Lista challenged. "I'm not afraid to die. I've had plenty of near-death experiences to prepare me for it." The man chuckled.

"Yes, I know. But I am waiting for Mr. Winner to arrive to witness the death of his most loved one. It shall teach him a lesson, no doubt," the man replied. Lista's eyebrow rose.

"What does that mean? And what does Quatre have to do with any of this?" Lista asked, her patience wearing thin.

"Why, he has nothing at all to do with this. I am just being nice enough allowing him to see you alive one more time," the man stated. Lista shook her head.

"Well, I have a newsflash for you." Lista pulled the trigger, a shot ringing out and slicing through the man's chest. As a reaction, he shot his gun as well, the bullet going straight through her left shoulder. Lista cried out and dropped her gun as the man fell to the ground, seizing in pain. She couldn't help but drop to one knee, her arm quickly going numb from the pain of the wound. She watched her own blood trickle down her arm, but she was glad that he wasn't a precise hit; he completely missed her heart.

"Lista!!" The Italian woman groaned rather than calling out Quatre's name. The pain had paralyzed her will to form any words. She felt her vision blurring; she had to have been losing a lot of blood, too much for her. "Lista? Oh god, what happened?" Lista looked up in difficulty, seeing a teary-eyed Quatre at the doorway. He saw Ahmad laying unconscious on the floor, gun still in hand; the oppressor lay beside Ahmad, seizing from a bullet wound in his chest. Blood was splattered in dots all over the floor. Lista fought to get up, but her limbs refused to obey her. Quatre rushed down to her, shakily pressing his hand on her shoulder in attempt to halt the bleeding, but he soon found out from the continuing dripping of blood on the floor that the wound was a clean shot straight through her shoulder. Lista cringed at the raw contact on her injury.

"I'm sorry Quatre," she choked. "Ahmad tried to protect me but—"

"Shh, stop talking. Save your strength. I'm going to get you to a hospital. We have to stop the bleeding. The bullet went straight through your shoulder. Just breathe evenly. Everything is okay now," Quatre assured her. Rashid rushed in the room, eyes wide.

"Master Quatre. We must get the Ambassador and Ahmad to the hospital. I suppose our enemy needs medical care as well. I will prepare the shuttle for departure and send some men to help bring them for transport. Our enemies have all been apprehended and accounted for. They are being imprisoned in the base at your request." Quatre merely nodded, not tearing his eyes away from Lista's damaged form.

"I will take care of you. These people will pay for disrupting your time with me, and for putting your life in danger," Quatre replied with stone resolve. Lista just nodded, too weak to form any other words. The Arabian pilot took off his shirt and ripped it, using the torn cloth to wrap around Lista's double-sided wound. She cringed at the feeling, and tears broke through her closed eyes, but she bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. It was bad enough she let this happen to herself and Ahmad, and now Quatre was obviously hurting inside at the way she looked.

It appeared as if Quatre's shirt had helped to stop the bleeding a bit, but they had to be fast to get her medical attention. "Qu-Quatre…" Lista reached up with all the strength she had, brushing her fingers against his wet cheeks. She could tell he was trying not to cry for her, but his attempts were failing.

"Save your strength, Lista. Don't talk, please," Quatre begged of her, bending down to press his lips against her forehead. Lista's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in ache, and she let out a heavy sigh before passing out from the pain. Quatre gasped and pulled away, looking down to see his precious Lista unconscious from her wound. He scowled and turned to the man who Rashid was picking up to put on a stretcher. "Rashid, take your time getting him to the hospital, but make sure he does not die. I will put him through absolute torture for doing this to her." Rashid's eyes widened slightly at Quatre's tone, but he nodded.

"Yes, Master Quatre. As you wish." Quatre slid his arms under Lista's back and legs, picking her up against his chest. His frown remained, and without saying another word, he walked out of the room to one of his shuttles, which had already been prepped by one of his soldiers. He lay Lista on the prepared bed, covering her with the white blanket. He brushed his knuckles against her warm cheek, letting tears fall down his face.

"I will retaliate for you, Lista. I will not let them get away with hurting you. I swear it on my life, and on my love for you," Quatre vowed to her unconscious form. He bent down and kissed her on the lips before getting up, walking to the pilot's seat, and taking off to the nearest hospital.

* * *

Lista groaned and found that opening her eyes was a challenging task. Her vision was blurry at first, so she blinked a few times to attempt clearing it so she could make out her surroundings. She knew immediately it was a hospital upon taking in air through her nose; it smelled like medicine and cleanliness.

She tried to move, but found herself seizing back into the mattress. She remembered being shot in the shoulder, Quatre coming to her side, and everything was hazy afterwards.

"Lista, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Lista turned her head to her right, seeing Quatre walking to her side, sitting down in the chair next to her bedside.

"Yes, I'm fine," she rasped. She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm sorry for worrying you. How long have I been out?"

"For several hours, but the doctor says you'll be fine with some rest. They had to do some minor surgery to repair the damage done to the muscles and flesh of your shoulder, but the restructuring he did was excellent, so you should be back on your feet in no time. Are you in any pain right now?" Quatre asked, reaching forward to brush a stray hair from her eyes.

"Just a little, yes, but I can tell I've been drugged. I can barely feel my body as it is," Lista replied. Quatre nodded, taking her right hand in his.

"It's just as well. I don't want you to feel any pain. I will have to contact the nurse to give you a stronger dosage of morphine. The doctor said you will have discomfort for some time, but he will prescribe you medication to help with it," Quatre explained. He lowered his eyes, loosening his grip on her hand. "I am so sorry, Lista. I failed you. This wouldn't have happened if I had been quicker in the situation." Lista frowned and shook her head in her pillow.

"Quatre, look at me." He raised his head, gazing into her glossy emerald eyes. "You couldn't have possibly predicted what happened. You tried to protect me, and so did Ahmad." Realization suddenly clicked in her mind. "Ahmad! Is he alright?" Quatre nodded.

"His injuries were minor. He's awake and moving around right now. He'll be just fine. He feels just as bad as I do about failing to protect you, but I know Ahmad tried his best to keep you safe, and for that, I am thankful," Quatre informed. Lista's face fell and she sunk down into her bed. "Lista, what is it?"

"I don't share your sentiment, Quatre. I probably could have saved us both a trip here if I would have been smart about the whole thing. I was off my game. I don't know why I let him overcome us like that," she mumbled. Quatre bent down, lifting her head with his finger under her chin.

"Please don't. All that matters to me now is that you're both alive. We have them in possession, and I'm sure they're being questioned as we speak. We'll find out what their intentions were with attacking you. And I promise that next time, Allah forbid there to ever be a next time, I will be by your side to keep you safe," Quatre replied. Lista smiled appreciatively and cringed when she lifted both of her arms so she could wrap them around his neck. He grabbed her left arm, trying to get her to rest it on the bed because of her wound, but she silently refused.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked, her voice whispering in his ear. He didn't have to be asked again; without a second thought or a verbal answer, he lifted the blanket and slid in on her right side, putting his arm carefully over her abdomen. Lista smiled wider and sighed peacefully, closing her eyes as sleep overcame her. Quatre's warmth overtook her, and he nuzzled his face in the nape of her neck, taking in the scent of her hair. Her form coaxed him into sleep as well, relaxing against her. They were completely at peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Lista awoke next in the warmth of Quatre's bedroom. Her eyes quivered as they opened, and she found herself unable to get up. The wound she had received had seized so much that it would not allow her to move any more than she was, even though it was tightly bandaged and her arm was secure in a sling to minimize movement. She looked to her side and saw that Quatre was not there; his side of the bed was neatly made. She turned her head to the other side, and saw on her nightstand a bouquet of two dozen vibrant red roses and a small note with her name scripted on the front.

She pushed herself up against the headboard and took the note, folding it open with tired and shaky hands. Her eyes scoped over the careful and recognizable handwriting. It was from Quatre.

_Dearest Lista, I am sorry I am not there with you when you awake from your slumber, but I was forced into taking care of some business. Please utilize my estate how you see fit, and my servants and maids will help you in any way that I cannot do for you. I will quickly make my way back to you. Please wait for me. All my love, Quatre._

Lista smiled weakly and sighed, putting the note back on the nightstand. She sunk back into the bed, gazing over at her bandaged wound. She used her one free hand to push herself up and slide her feet over the edge of the bed so she could get out and explore. She couldn't stand sitting in that bed any longer, and she wanted to know exactly what type of business it was that Quatre had to attend to.

"He's probably questioning those men who came here looking for me. I am sure he wants to find out what their motive was behind it. I don't recall doing something that could have angered someone that much. There must be something to have made them act like that," Lista said to herself quietly. She slipped into the plush light blue slippers that sat at the edge of her bed, and she walked out of the bedroom, looking down into the intimidating hallway that held the pictures of the Winner family members.

"Miss Lista, are you alright?" Lista turned her head and saw Rashid walking towards her. "Is there anything I can do for you? You must be hungry. I can arrange breakfast for you." Lista smiled and nodded.

"That sounds great, Rashid. I am a bit hungry, but I was wondering what type of business Quatre had to take care of," she replied. Rashid's expression remained unchanged, making it difficult for her to read him. "Please tell me, Rashid. Is he reprimanding those men that attacked here?" Rashid lowered his head slightly and nodded once.

"Yes, but he asked me to keep you away from them until he was finished. He insisted on questioning them alone, but he is being monitored so those men don't attempt something suspicious. Until then, the best thing you can do is replenish your strength with a good meal and more rest. Please, follow me," Rashid informed. He turned on his heel and walked down the hall, Lista following behind his large, stone form. She sighed to herself and shook her head.

'_I can't believe how Quatre is acting because of this. I never expected it from him. I guess it comes to show how much he cares about me. It's incredibly flattering, but he shouldn't have to handle it all on his own,'_ she thought to herself. Rashid had turned around over his shoulder to look at Lista, and could instantly tell she was worried about Quatre questioning those men on his own.

"Miss Lista." She broke out of her thoughts and looked up at Rashid with questioning eyes.

"Yes, Rashid?"

"Breakfast will take some time to prepare. There is something you could do in the meantime." Lista immediately noticed what he was saying and smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you, Rashid. That would be great." The older man nodded in understanding.

"I am sure you know where the conference rooms are. Master Quatre is in conference room one. Auda and Abdul are acting as security. In the intervening time, I will put in your breakfast order," Rashid replied. Lista smiled and bowed to him.

"Thank you very much, Rashid." With that, Lista walked in the opposite direction down the hall, opening a door that led to the business portion of Quatre's estate. He saw at the end of the hallway Auda and Abdul standing with rifles in their hands. They stood still on either side of a door with a golden plaque that simply said "Conference Room I".

"Miss Lista! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Abdul questioned. "I am not sure Master Quatre would want you to be here." Lista smiled, happy that they would be so concerned about her health.

"Rashid told me where he was, so don't worry, Rashid knows I'm here. You won't get in trouble with him, and I'll make sure Quatre doesn't hold it against you for letting me here. I want to be here and find out exactly what's going on," Lista remarked. She walked up to the door and after looking at both men one more time, she turned the knob to the door, walking inside. Quatre stood at the edge of the table while the man who had shot her sat on the other side, looking quite battered and still injured. Neither were speaking. "Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Quatre turned his head, his blue eyes widened at seeing Lista standing before him.

"Lista! What are you doing here? You should be sleeping!" he scolded, quickly walking around the table to her side. Lista frowned slightly.

"Why are you doing this without me? I have a right to know why the hell this man tried to kill me!" Lista exclaimed. She walked over to the table, invading the man's side. She grabbed his collar with her good arm, nearly tipping him over in his chair. "Tell me who you are! What's your name, and what is your intention of coming after my life? I could get your ass sent to jail quicker than your heart makes its next beat!" The man merely smirked.

"I'm sure you would love to know why, Miss Ambassador, but I refuse to confess anything. I just got done telling your little boyfriend that. I'm not going to talk," he snapped. Lista quickly lost her patience and pushed him down, knocking him off his chair. She straddled him and put her hand over his throat.

"I will make you suffer right now if you don't tell me what we want to know," she seethed. Quatre instantly came forward, pulling her off the man before he tried to do something further to hurt her.

"Lista, please, let me handle this," Quatre urged. "I have my ways of making him talk, and I just haven't gotten to it yet. Perhaps he needs some time with Abdul and Auda. I want to make sure you're getting the care you need, and this is the last thing I want you to go through while recovering." Lista sighed and nodded in defeat, allowing him to pull her away. Once at the door, Quatre turned back, his calm eyes red with fury. "I am not finished with you. I will find out what I require of you, but I cannot guarantee your health afterwards." With that, Quatre stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Will the two of you continue interrogating him? Use any means necessary to do so, but do not kill him. I must know what is going on." Auda and Abdul nodded with smirks on their faces, walking into the room with their rifles. Quatre shut the door and turned to Lista, who was staring down at her feet. "How are you feeling, sweetheart? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay. Rashid went to order me breakfast. He told me where you were. I wish you wouldn't put yourself in danger like that for me. He could have done anything to you, even if Abdul and Auda were standing outside," Lista pointed out. Quatre smiled weakly and put his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Oh Lista, I don't care about that. I just want to make sure who is after your life so I can do something about it," Quatre said. "Don't worry about me." He smoothed his hand over her hair, closing his eyes and concentrating on the natural scent she gave off.

"You're so stupid sometimes," she mumbled, losing herself in gentle tears. Quatre pulled away to look at her, his eyes quivering in sadness. He put his finger under her chin, nudging her head up so he could lean in. He brushed his lips against her cheeks, taking away the tears that fell upon them.

"Come on. I need to get you some breakfast, and I will change your bandages. I haven't been able to change them since you've been asleep," Quatre replied. Lista cocked her head to the side.

"You talk as if I've been asleep for days or something," she remarked.

"Sweetie, you _have _been. The last time you were awake, we were still in the hospital. It's been two days since then," Quatre informed. "I was so worried about you, but the doctor assured me that you were exhausted and needed the rest, so I made sure no one bothered you. I stayed at your side for as long as I could. The man who shot you was brought to our custody last night, and we have been trying to make him talk, but as you know, we've had no luck doing so. He will not speak a word of his intentions."

"I don't think he's the mastermind. I think there's someone else hiding himself. Normally when it comes to affairs such as these, hit men are hired to take care of the ugly work. Someone else is behind this, and they're refusing to tell us who his client was. Whoever it was must have money. How else could have those mobile suits been bought and produced?" Lista explained. Quatre folded his arms over his chest.

"You make a good point. I hadn't thought of it that way," Quatre stated. "Well, we can discuss this further at breakfast. You haven't eaten in some time, so I want to make sure you get the nourishment you need." He put his arm behind her, easing her to walk down the hall.

"But Quatre, what about my stay here? If I've been asleep for two days, that has taken away time from here with you. I'm going to have to return to work soon," Lista pointed out. Quatre shook his head.

"I would never allow that in your condition. Vice-Ambassador Gareth has been made aware of the occurrences, and he and the board have agreed to give you an additional two weeks of recovery time. They believe it would be best for you to lay low with me until they can find out anything as well, considering you were gravely injured and lost a good amount of blood. They've contacted your private investigators to see if they can find anything else out as well. We're working in close knit with the government to keep you safe and secure," Quatre explained. "You have nothing to worry about." Lista smiled appreciatively as he opened the door to the main hallway.

"Thank you for taking care of the details while I've been out. I didn't even know it had been that long. It just felt like a couple hours," Lista informed. Quatre smiled.

"I know, love. It's quite alright. I didn't mind handling the details. You shouldn't need to worry about them anyway. You have enough to deal with as it is," Quatre pointed out. "Especially with this murder attempt on your life. I won't let something happen to you this time. You're not leaving my sight." Quatre led her into another part of the estate, which housed the kitchen, dining area and living areas. Rashid was standing at the open doorway of the dining room, waiting patiently for Quatre and Lista.

"Did the interrogation go as planned, Master Quatre?" Rashid questioned. Quatre shook his head.

"No. Abdul and Auda are with him now. He refuses to speak of anything. Lista believes he's not the mastermind behind this plot, and I agree with her. She is certain the mastermind himself would not be the one personally to attempt an execution, so there is someone else behind this. We have to discover who that person is so we can detain them before they make another attempt on Lista's life," Quatre remarked. "This failure will more than likely make this individual determined on seeing her dead, and I cannot allow that." Rashid nodded.

"I see. Well, breakfast has been prepared for the both of you. I will go to the conference room and see if there is anything I can get out of him. We will take care of those details. I suggest that you make sure Miss Lista gets the rest and care that she needs. I will handle the rest, Master Quatre," Rashid said. Quatre smiled.

"Thank you, Rashid. Just let me know if anything changes," Quatre stated. Rashid nodded, bowed to the both of them, and then walked out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Quatre turned to Lista. "So, shall we get some breakfast? I am sure you're hungry." Lista smiled and nodded, taking his hand as they walked inside the dining room. The large table was completely filled with pancakes, waffles, sausages, bacon, scrambled eggs, fruit, toast, dry cereal, milk, syrup, butter and powdered sugar. Lista's eyes were quick to widen as she took in the impressive display.

"The cook really went out of his way," she gawked. Quatre chuckled and led her to her seat at the table, pulling the chair out so she could sit down. Lista smiled at him and sat down, feeling Quatre gently push the chair in for her. He rushed to his side of the table and sat down as well.

"Please Lista, eat as much as you can. You need to get your energy back up. I am staying with you for the remainder of the day unless something comes up, but I will see to it that nothing will," Quatre informed. "I would rather not have you out of my sight for even a short moment." Lista smiled admiringly and began putting things on her plate. She began with a few pancakes and two slices of bacon.

"Quatre, you don't have to do that," Lista pointed out. "If you have business matters to take care of, then don't let my presence here interrupt that. I can take care of myself, really. I don't want you to burden yourself for me." She poured some syrup over her pancakes and bacon, then cut up a piece of her pancake, taking a bite. Quatre shook his head while he grabbed a banana, some eggs and toast.

"Rashid and the others will handle any business matters that come up. They know I wish to stay here with you. They would rather me stay with you anyway, and I plan on it," Quatre said, peeling his banana to take a small bite. Lista put down her fork and sighed, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Lista murmured. "You do so much for me. You had me brought here so I could take some time off to be with you, and when those men showed up, you instantly went out to battle with them. It was the same during the wars. You always did what you could to keep me safe. Sometimes I just worry about what could happen to you. We've both been lucky so far, defying death. How much longer will that luck hold up?" Quatre's face fell and he finished chewing his food.

"Lista, please don't let this bother you. I do this because I love you. My life means nothing if you're not in it. That's why I strive to keep you around, because then I feel like a better person. Having fallen in love with you has been the greatest thing ever to happen to me, and I don't want to lose you. I've been lucky enough to have found you, and I won't let anything happen to you," Quatre vowed. Lista smiled and felt a tear fall down her cheek. Quatre quickly stood up and walked around the table, reaching forward to wipe the lone tear away. "Please don't cry, Lista. I'm sorry." Lista shook her head and took his hand in hers tightly.

"No, you're not making me cry. I just don't know what I've done sometimes to deserve all of this. I didn't have a regular childhood, mostly because I was constantly being trained in something. I'm not a very womanly woman, and yet you treat me as one," Lista pointed out. Quatre couldn't help but chuckle and put his hands on her cheeks, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Oh Lista, you are nothing but woman. You're everything I could ever want," he mused. "Just please don't let it all bother you. I will do everything you ask of me to help with your recovery." Lista couldn't help but smile, and she dipped her mouth onto his in a sweet lip-lock. Quatre complied and kissed her back, his lips massaging hers lovingly. When she pulled away, his eyes glittered in sincerity. "We should finish our breakfast, and then we can relax on one of the patios." Lista nodded in agreement, not denying the idea sounded tempting. Quatre strolled back to his chair and continued his meal, keeping a watchful gaze on Lista as she began to eat her breakfast rather quickly. To his delight, she grabbed for seconds. She blushed in slight embarrassment and Quatre shook his head to let her know he cared not. He was merely glad she had the strength to eat.

The Sandrock pilot continued to gaze upon her, studying the wound on her shoulder. He noticed she would cringe a little every few moments while trying to eat. He had to do something.

"Lista." The black-haired woman looked up from her plate, giving him questioning eyes.

"Yes, Quatre? What is it?" Quatre kept a stone gape upon her, not faltering into his usual calm and happy smile.

"Perhaps I should aid you in eating. Your wound is still bothering you, and you must minimize the movement of your arm so it will not reopen," Quatre replied. Lista broke into a smile to comfort him, shaking her head.

"Oh no, that's not necessary at all, Quatre. Please, just eat your breakfast. I'm fine," Lista reassured him. Quatre shook his head and stood, placing his palms on the table.

"You're not fine. You're injured and I cannot allow you to injure yourself further. You must rest your body, and I told you I would see to your relaxation and recovery," Quatre frowned. "I will stand by that, Lista, even if it requires me to feed you myself." Lista's emerald eyes widened and she drew in a gasp.

"R-really, Quatre. That is not needed in the least. Eating is a tedious action. Please don't worry about it," Lista implored of him. Quatre opened his mouth to argue once more, but he decided against it. He merely gazed upon her with watchful eyes while she continued to eat until her heart's content. His mouth widened into a contented smile. He would see to it that things would work out for the best.

Because he loved her with ever fiber of his being, and that would never cease. Everything he did was for her, and he knew she was aware of that. She complained about it all the time; she didn't want him to lavish her with his resources, but at the same token, it made her feel wanted, loved and truly cared for, and Quatre wanted her to feel that way about herself.

He cleared his throat while shaking himself from his thoughts before she got suspicious of his unwavering gaze upon her. "So Lista, are there any particular things you would like to do today?" She looked up at him in question, swallowing her latest piece of food.

"There's really no preference I have. Besides, shouldn't we be more concerned about the men you're holding here? We need to interrogate and discover why they are after my life, and who is behind the whole situation. I can't stop thinking about it, after all. I need to make sure I stay alive for the people of the Colonies, as well as Earth," Lista pointed out as convincingly as possible. Quatre merely frowned.

"Lista, please." She gave him an expression of question at the sudden tone in his voice. "I wish not to speak of it."

"But Quatre—" Lista began with a start and a deep intake of breath.

"No. I don't want to talk about them," Quatre interrupted. The stone expression on his face was enough to stop her, much to her dismay.

"Fine." She wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood, pushing her chair behind her. "Excuse me." Before Quatre could say anything, Lista turned and walked out of the dining room. Quatre settled his elbows on the table and laid his head in his palms.

"Forgive me, Lista, but I don't want to think about what could have happened to you had I not gotten there in time. These people will not ruin our time together any further," he murmured to himself. "I have much in store for the both of us."

Lista stormed down the hall in a fit of anger, heading straight for the conference room that housed the man who shot her. She was determined to find the underlying cause of this. Several Maguanac soldiers stood at the doorway and merely split a path to allow her through. She thrust the door open and Rashid, along with Abdul and Auda, were still attempting to interrogate the man.

"Miss Lista! What are you doing here?" Rashid asked, beginning to approach his ambassador. Lista merely pushed past him and up to the arrogant man sitting in his chair silently. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and tossed him on the floor, sitting on top of him with her hands over his neck despite the pain of her seizing wound.

"You son of a bitch, you will tell me who you are and who hired you to kill me. If you refuse, I will give you the most horrible punishment you could possibly imagine, except ten times worse than that. Now tell me who the hell you are!" she demanded, digging her fingernails into the man's neck. He heaved in as much of a breath as he could, but made no attempt to fight her, as Auda and Abdul had come up behind her with their rifles raised. However, the man made no attempt to answer her questions. "Know that I have no reservations of killing you. It will be justified as self-defense for trying to kill me. We have your fingerprints on the gun used against me. I can lessen your punishment if you come clean now and save us the trouble of spending perfectly good money trying to discover your identity, as well as the identity of the person behind this plot. Now, this is your final chance. Tell me what I want to know!"

The man beneath her turned his head slightly while trying to find a better way to gasp for breath. "F-fine," he suddenly stammered. "My name is Caleb Hawksley." Lista's eyes widened and she loosened her hold on his neck, allowing him to breath.

"Hawksley? Please tell me you're kidding," Lista replied. The man couldn't help but smirk and he shook his head, much to her dismay. Rashid stepped forward, coming up next to the surprised ambassador.

"Do you know of the name, Miss Lista?" Rashid questioned. Lista closed her eyes and sighed, nodding her head slightly.

"Yes I do. Hawksley is the last name of my Vice-Ambassador. Gareth Hawksley."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Quatre left the dining room, wondering where Lista could have possibly gone. The first place he checked was his bedroom, and when he didn't find her there, he went to her spare bedroom, and found she was not there either.

'_Where did you go, Lista? Where could you have possibly—" _Quatre stopped in mid-thought, coming to a quick and harsh realization. "Of course! She went to interrogate her attacker!" Quatre quickly made a mad dash for the other side of his estate before she did something too rash.

"How are you related to my Vice-Ambassador? Tell me!" Lista demanded, tightening her grip once again on the man's neck, who was now known as Caleb.

"Gareth is my brother," Caleb choked out. "We're four years apart. He's older." Lista bit her lip before continuing.

"So, he's the one who's behind this whole thing? He's the one trying to kill me?" Lista asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

"Don't get me wrong, Ambassador. My brother really cares about you. He even sees you as a friend, but he's a selfish man. He wants control of the Colonies, and if you die, he's the first runner-up for the job. And when your lover boy came to him with a request to give you time off, it was the perfect time to strike. So, he granted as much time as you needed with him, for it was to be your last," Caleb explained as Lista got off of him, her wound beginning to cause her great pain. Rashid led her to a chair on the other side of the table while Caleb stood on his own, rolling his neck to rid himself of the stiffness. Rashid helped Lista put her injured arm back in the sling, watching the man before her with great question and curiosity. He sat back down in his chair, leaning into the backrest as he spoke. "I was trained as a soldier and a mercenary, and of course, he had the resources to create his own mobile suits to attack here. At first I wasn't too sure of the plan, but he's my brother, so I couldn't refuse him. He told me he would give me whatever I wanted if I succeeded in killing you."

Lista sighed. It was the perfect crime. Gareth was one of the people she trusted the most, so of course it would be easy for him to devise such a scheme against her. She was angry with herself, however, for not realizing it in time to do something about it.

"That's why he gave me the time off, and why he gave me more time now to recuperate. He's probably trying to think of something else right now. Will he suspect that you've come clean with me?" Lista questioned, her serious eyes burning through Caleb's. He nodded, folding his hands on the table.

"More than likely. He knew I wasn't for the plan from the start. I see nothing wrong with the way things are with you at the helm, but he's my brother, and I want what he wants. Sometimes ugly things have to be committed to get what you want. I became an ugly person to do that," Caleb remarked, his voice quieting down as he continued. He lowered his head. "I really am ashamed for what I've done, and I am ready to face punishment from you, Ambassador. I didn't want to say anything in order to protect my brother, but this kind of thing could cause much worse problems. And, I had to deceive you by playing the dirty heartless trickster. I truly apologize for that. Of course, for causing you such an injury, my apology is not enough, I'm sure."

Lista sighed again, taking in all of the information. "Well, I can see why you did it. You were doing it for your brother, but killing someone isn't a good way of going about giving happiness to someone who is important to you. I'm afraid you won't get away without punishment, and neither will your brother. As long as he comes clean on this whole thing and admits to it, I can get a minimal offense charge against him. But I cannot allow this attempt on my life to go unnoticed. Everyone involved will be punished for their crimes," she informed. Caleb nodded, completely understanding her words. She stood from her chair, giving him a sympathetic expression. "I will do what I can for you." With that, she turned and walked out of the room, being followed by Abdul.

"Miss Lista, is there anything you would like me to do?" he questioned. Lista stopped in her tracks and turned to the Maguanac soldier with an appreciative smile.

"Yes, there is, Abdul. Could you please get a hold of Vice-Ambassador Gareth Hawksley for me? I will take the call in one of the other conference rooms," Lista stated. Abdul nodded and bowed.

"As you wish, ma'am." Just as Abdul rushed off into one of the other neighboring conference rooms, Quatre came peeling around the corner, spotting Lista standing before him with a bewildered look on her face.

"Thank heavens I found you, Lista! Why have you come here?" Quatre questioned, putting his hands on her arms.

"I have discovered who is behind the plot to murder me," Lista interrupted. Quatre's eyes widened.

"You got through to him? Who is behind it?" Quatre inquired hurriedly. Lista gave out a shaky sigh and retreated into his body, resting her head on his shoulder. Quatre merely wrapped his arms around her back in response, wondering what had Lista so quiet and upset.

"Caleb Hawksley is the name of the man who shot me. He is the brother of my Vice-Ambassador," Lista mumbled.

"What?" Quatre pulled away, gazing down into Lista's upset eyes. "Gareth is the one behind this? But how? I don't understand." Lista clutched Quatre's shirt with her unwounded hand, drawing in a deep breath before continuing.

"Apparently Gareth is after the position of Ambassador. He is second-in-command only to me, and if something fatal were to happen to me, he would be the one to take the position rather than holding an election to replace me," Lista remarked. "Me coming here was the perfect opportunity for him to attempt his plan." Quatre frowned, smoothing her hair under his hand.

"Well, I am certainly glad that it was merely an attempt. I would never let something so horrible happen to you. It was bad enough you were injured," Quatre stated. "What do you plan to do?" Lista pulled her head away from his shoulder to gaze up at him with teary emerald eyes.

"What can I do, Quatre? I must punish him for being a traitor and attempting to murder me. There's really nothing else I can do. As for his brother, he seemed generally unhappy with himself. He will get a lighter sentence; however, Gareth must be punished for what he's done. There's no telling what else he has in store for me if he wants the position so bad. If he has gone as far as involve his brother in my attempted murder, there's no telling what else he may have had plan in the case it failed," Lista explained. "I should be ready for another attempt on my life at any moment."

Quatre could not listen to it much longer. His hands tightened around her, pulling her back against his chest. "No such thing will happen while I'm around. I will not permit it, Lista. You will be safe with me. If anyone tries to do something to you again, I will not stop at killing them." Lista looked up at him, breaking into a weak smile.

"Oh Quatre…"

"Miss Lista?" The Italian pilot turned around in Quatre's arms, looking at Abdul. "Oh, Master Quatre. The Vice-Ambassador is on the line waiting for you." Lista nodded and pulled herself away from Quatre's hold, but his hand was quick to envelop her free hand.

"You will not be alone in this," Quatre swore to her. Lista nodded once in confirmation and walked into the conference room that Abdul walked out of. On the screen before her was none other than her Vice-Ambassador, and he showed no sign of expression. Abdul shut the door for privacy after the two of them walked in.

"Ambassador, Mr. Winner, I trust everything is alright?" Gareth questioned. Lista frowned, fisting her injured hand despite the pain shooting through her muscles.

"You should know the reason of this sudden phone call, Gareth. I have Caleb Hawksley in custody," Lista began. Gareth sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"Yes, I know why you've contacted me. Forgive me, Lista. I honestly do care about your wellbeing, but this is something I must do. I never wanted to hurt you. You've been like a sister to me, a sister I love and care for," Gareth replied. Lista scowled.

"Enough to conspire to kill me so you can take over my position of power?" Lista seethed. "I have your brother's confession. If you confess now, then I will be able to give you a lighter sentence of punishment. However, if you do not, then I cannot guarantee what will happen to you." Gareth opened his eyes, his brows furrowing.

"There is nothing to confess. I'm afraid I will not falter from my plan, even if you have discovered the truth. This will only complicate matters, but I will not stop. This is something I need to do," Gareth remarked. Quatre stepped forward, no longer able to hold his tongue.

"This isn't something you need to do! It's something you selfishly _want_ to do! If you truly cared for Lista, you would not attempt such madness against her life! We have evidence against you, so why would you be foolish enough to continue?" Quatre demanded. Gareth broke into a smirk, which seemed only to anger Quatre further.

"I knew you would be there to try protecting her. That fact warms my heart a little. I knew Lista would not go down without a fight either. I am attracted to challenges, and if I do say so, I believe this highly qualifies. Going up against two formidable Gundam pilots is enough to make my blood pump."

"If you keep this up, you won't have just the two of us to deal with. You will have the entire Maguanac Corps and the rest of the Gundam pilots at your tail," Quatre warned. "I implore you to stop this at once before you get hurt or worse. Know I will not allow Lista to be harmed any further than she has been already. I was foolish enough to leave her alone once. I will not make such a mistake again." Lista looked over to him; he was generally angry, something she did not see in him often. The situation had him very worried about her.

"Well then, Mr. Winner, I suppose we will see just how well you are able to protect the woman you so desperately love. I will not stop my plans. I have made my decision, and so has my brother. If he does not want to continue fighting, then I will merely have to do it myself. Please take care. I am sure I will be seeing you soon," Gareth commented, bowing his head slightly in respect. Lista scowled.

"Don't you go anywhere yet! I'm not finished speaking with you, Gareth!" Lista exclaimed. However, Gareth refused to listen; the video link turned black, disconnecting the line. Lista felt Quatre's hand tighten on hers, retreating closer to her body in comfort.

"Don't worry, Lista. I will not allow him to commit such actions against you. I will contact the Board of Representatives to inform them of what has happened, along with visual and verbal evidence to back everything up. I will handle this situation," Quatre assured her, leaning his head in to hers. His breath blew against her ear and she sighed shakily, letting her body fall into his.

"If my own Vice-Ambassador is doing this to me, then I am truly powerless," Lista mumbled. "The Board will surely believe the evidence presented to them, and even though he has tried to kill me, I worry for him. Am I pathetic for feeling that way, Quatre?" She perked her head up when he broke his hand away from hers, and she watched as his palms cupped her cheeks.

"You will never be pathetic, Lista. You are a compassionate woman, and it is only one of the reasons I love you. Up to this point, you have believed Gareth to be a trusted friend. This is only a natural feeling you're having. Don't doubt yourself, please," he pleaded with her before brushing his lips lovingly against hers. Lista sniffled, fighting the tears that wanted to unleash themselves. She felt so betrayed, and she didn't know what she should do. Well, she knew the right thing to do would be to apprehend Gareth and punish him for his crimes, but it wasn't something she wanted to do. Despite his actions, she still saw him as a friend and a trusted advisor. "Perhaps it would be best to get you more rest, darling. Come with me."

Lista made no attempts to fight him; she let him lead her back to his bedroom, where she merely got into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Quatre gazed down upon her in pain; he couldn't stand seeing her so quiet and conflicted. He knew this situation troubled her. She had just been betrayed by the person who was second-in-command to her. She had been the one to appoint him to that position. She felt guilty for putting the lives of the Colonists in danger by being so foolhardy. Gareth was power-hungry, and he would do anything to get to her position. And what if he did? What would happen to all the people she had come to know and help? She wasn't sure what his true intentions were. All she knew was that she had to stop him. And she knew Quatre would be at her side at every second to be her pillar of strength.

Lista's eyes traveled to the Arabian pilot, who stood still at the edge of the bed, merely looking down upon her for any signs of distress.

"I think perhaps I will change your bandages while you're resting there. They haven't been changed since you were admitted from the hospital days ago. I better do that before I forget to do so," Quatre spoke up suddenly. Lista watched him turn and walk to his dresser, pulling out the top drawer. He lifted out a first-aid kit box, and Lista noticed her name scripted on the side in permanent red marker. It must have been the supplies the hospital gave Quatre while she recovered from her wound. He sat down on his side of the bed, opening the box to pull out fresh dressings and medical tape. "Do you need your pain medication, love? I'll get it for you."

Lista shook her head. "No, I'm alright. Thank you, though." Quatre nodded weakly and removed her bathrobe so he could lightly remove her arm from the sling.

"Rest your arm and try not to move it," Quatre gently commanded. His hands gently touched the bandaged area so he could slide the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder. With one hand, he held her arm as straight as he possibly could while the other began unraveling the cloth covering her injured shoulder and arm. Lista bit her lip in discomfort, but tried as hard as she could not to whimper or make any signs of her pain. After Quatre removed the bandages, he gently put her arm back down into its neutral position while retrieving the ointment from his first-aid kit. He opened the flat green can and smoothed his first three fingers over it, coating them evenly. "This will be a little cold."

Lista nodded in affirmation, watched as he carefully spread the salve over her closed wound, and he began dressing the bandages once more to keep the salve firm against her injured flesh. The Italian pilot cringed a bit at the pressure, and then sighed at the relief the ointment seemed to give her aching wound. After Quatre finished bandaging her injury, his hands were once again on the small strap of her nightgown, gently tugging it back over her shoulder. He then put everything back in the kit and returned it to his dresser drawer. When he closed it, he stood there for moment, looking down at the fine wood finishing, concentrating on every little detail the wood made.

"Umm, Quatre?" Lista's meek voice broke into him, turning him around to look at her.

"What is it, Lista? Do you need something?" he quickly inquired, beginning to walk quickly over to her bedside. When she nodded to his question, he immediately extended one of his hands to her face, caressing the flesh softly. "What is it that you need?" Lista bit her lip and whimpered, closing her free hand over the one that cupped the side of her face.

"You," she rasped. "I need _you_." Quatre's eyes widened and his face fell at her desperation. Just what matter of need was she speaking of? He swallowed hard, feeling an unknowable passion sweep over him abruptly. All of a sudden, he had wanted her. He wanted to make love to her with every thread of his very being, give her everything she could have ever possibly wanted.

"Lista, just what do you require of me?" he suddenly asked. He noticed his hands had begun to tremble upon her cheek, and he hoped she would not notice it as well.

"I feel so lost," she muttered. "I'm torn between what my rightful duties as ambassador are as opposed to my supposed friendship with Gareth. What should I do? Do you really think he'll continue to attempt killing me?" Quatre instantly frowned at the mention of her possible murder and he shook his head.

"Whether he attempts it or not, he shall not succeed. I'm going to be here to protect you. I will never allow such a thing to happen to you, mark my words. I will kill him if it needs to be done to keep you safe from harm," he scowled. Lista drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, feeling the tears fall down her face and onto Quatre's hand. He instantly brushed them away with his finger and he bent down, taking her lips in his gently. She relaxed against his kiss, wrapping her good arm around his neck and tangling her fingers in the back of his blonde hair.

Before he had known it, he had carefully thrown his body atop hers, being mindful of her injured arm. He held himself up with both arms on either side of her head, lightly nipping his lips against hers mischievously. As a result, Lista broke her head away, breathing somewhat heavily from their actions.

"Please don't tease me," she whispered, her passion-filled eyes coming in contact with his. Quatre's face flushed instantly at her plead, and he merely nodded in response. His mouth was on hers again, this time in such urgency that it could have been sworn the end of the world was near. Lista slowly slid her arm out of its sling, allowing her arm to lie away from her body so Quatre could fully be upon her.

"Lista, your injury—"

"Is fine," she interrupted with a coy smile. "Lie on me. You won't hurt me, I promise." Quatre just nodded, knowing her stubbornness would unleash itself if he denied her. However, in reality, he didn't want to deny her. They had never been quite this intimate before. Now, in times of danger, they had both responded in such a way that drove him to near insanity.

"Oh, Lista," he sighed, bending down to graze his lips against the side of her neck. "I love you so much that it just about hurts. I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I am so very fortunate that I have you." Lista's arm left his neck and moved to his lower back, forcing him down into every contour of her body. He groaned lightly at the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, how his middle met hers in utter perfection, and the known fact of just how much he wanted her.

"Then could you do something for me?" she questioned softly, watching him pull away to look down at her.

"I will do anything you ask me," he replied, threading his fingers through her ebony locks. Her free hand moved in between them, fumbling with the buttons on his vest. Quatre attempted to keep himself calm at the feeling of his buttons being undone. Lista's hands slid up his chest and splayed his vest away, pulling it off his arms one at a time, considering she couldn't use both of her hands. She threw it carelessly to the side, letting it fall to the carpeted floor next to the bed. Next came his shirt, his buttons being undone as quickly as Lista could muster, but surprisingly, before she could shrug him out of it, he grabbed her hand gently, massaging her tired fingers with his. "You mustn't tire yourself, love. Let me."

Lista dropped her hand to her side and gaped as Quatre pulled his shirt off himself, tossing it on the floor with his vest. He bent down against Lista's waiting body, sighing at the body heat she gave off in response to his half-nakedness.

"Take off my clothes," she muttered in his ear. His heart skipped a beat at her soft command and he pulled away just enough to gaze into her emerald pools. "Please?" Quatre couldn't help but swallow at the way Lista's face was flushed, the way her eyes pleaded with him, the way her body constantly writhed up against his. He didn't even realize he nodded in understanding, his hands upon the straps of her nightgown. Lista wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled herself up. "It may be easier for you to unzip me in the back." Quatre nodded again and watched in a mesmerized daze as she removed her arm from his neck and turned around in between his legs so her zipper invited him to continue undressing her. His hands were unbelievably calm as they extended forward, pulling the zipper down to Lista's lower back. His hands pulled the straps down her shoulders and arms, and she shrugged out of it, leaving the gown only covering her bottom half.

Quatre could slightly see the outlines of her full breasts, and he sighed at how bad he wanted to reach around and mold his hands on them. Before he did so, his hands were on her bunched nightgown, and he began sliding it down her waist. She put her hand on his knee and lifted herself up as much as she could so he could remove her of the annoying garment, thus leaving her in nothing but her red, lacy panties. Quatre swallowed again, especially when she put herself back down on the bed and retreated back into his bare chest.

"That feels much better," she sighed, leaning her head to rest on her shoulder. As if on cue, Quatre's mouth was on her exposed neck, nipping and suckling at the sensitive flesh there. No longer ignoring the pleas of his body, his hands cupped over her breasts, causing her to moan instantly in response. Her nipples went hard in his palms while his mouth journeyed to her back, continuing the gentle brushes of his mouth. "Oh Quatre." His hands played with her breasts experimentally, relishing in the feel of the tender, soft mounds.

"I love you," he rasped in between kisses, pulling her into his body enough for her instantly to feel his arousal against her lower back, still constricted by his pants.

"You're in pain," she whispered. She pulled away and turned around, giving Quatre an eyeful of what exactly he had been caressing. "Let me help you." He bent back on his elbows and gazed upon her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He moaned at the instant relief, and with waiting eyes, burned through this entrancing woman as her good hand journeyed inside his now unbuckled pants. She grasped him softly through his boxers, causing him to groan her name loudly in utter thanks.

Lista leaned forward, gazing into Quatre's glazed eyes. With her hand rested on his manhood, she captured his lips with hers, instantly splaying them open with her tongue so she could taste the inside of his mouth. Just as their kiss continued and Lista began fighting her way to the opening of his boxers so flesh could finally touch flesh, a loud knock came on the door, interrupting their foreplay. Lista pulled away quickly as if being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Her face, as well as Quatre's, were incredibly flushed. His breath was uneven, and he silently cursed whoever could be at the door for disrupting their passionate interlude.

"Master Quatre? Are you there? Forgive me for interrupting, but something urgent has come up," Rashid's voice echoed from the other side of the large door. Quatre instantly pulled a blanket up and over Lista's body, covering her nakedness. She looked incredibly disappointed.

"Give me a moment, Rashid. I'll be there in a second," Quatre called back to him.

"Yes sir." The Arabian pilot turned back to Lista, who merely stared down at her lap. She appeared as if she was deep in thought.

"Lista." She perked up, looking into Quatre's eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her fervently, his hands pressed against both of her cheeks to keep her still. Lista sighed into his kiss and her body relaxed against his just in time for him to pull away. "I'm sorry, but I have to go and take care of this. But I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Just stay here and rest until I return." Quatre quickly buckled his pants back up and put on his shirt, leaving his vest lying on the floor. He started for the door, but felt Lista grab his hand.

"Quatre? I-I'm sorry for starting this." Quatre shook his head and smiled.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, love. When I come back, we'll just have to finish what you began." Lista's eyes widened and she gasped lightly, watching him pull away from her with glittering eyes. He walked to the door, speaking to Rashid for a moment before closing the door behind him, leaving Lista alone in his bed to ponder what had just happened between them, and what exactly would happen when he came back to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Master Quatre, we have received an encoded message from Gareth Hawksley. It says that he is stepping down from his position as Vice-Ambassador, making it harder for Miss Lista to apprehend him. We are sure he is going into hiding so he may continue with his plans to murder her," Rashid informed, walking Quatre to the other side of the estate. Quatre was quick to frown.

"As if this situation couldn't get any more difficult. Have you spoken with his brother? Perhaps he will give us more information," Quatre remarked. Rashid nodded, his hands firm behind his back.

"Yes. The other Hawksley brother says he is not sure where Gareth would run to, and he swore he would help us in any way possible in return for attempting to murder Miss Lista. However, as a precaution, we are keeping him under tight surveillance and interrogating the other individuals involved in the attack. I have just spoken with Lady Une of the Preventers, and she would like me to inform you that she will be ready to help in any way once you believe you need it," Rashid continued. Quatre smiled at the kindness of the former official of OZ, nodding in affirmation.

"I see. Keep the Maguanacs on full alert. We can never be too sure when Gareth will strike again. He will do so when we least expect it, so keep the estate on full watch at all hours. I believe he may attempt to strike sometime in the night. Use this time for them to recuperate their strength," Quatre ordered. Rashid nodded in understanding. "Speaking of, how is Ahmad? I have not seen him for quite some time."

"He should be fully recovered. I had Auda go and check him several hours ago. He believes himself to be ready to serve you once again," Rashid stated.

"I'm glad to hear he is doing better now."

"Of course, Master Quatre. And how is Miss Lista doing? Is her wound getting any better?" At the mention of Lista's name, the vision of her lying before him nearly naked in his bed flooded his mind. Her face had been flushed in anticipation, her hair disheveled sexily. He wanted very badly to return to her so they may finish what had been started. "Master Quatre?"

Quatre blinked out of his arousing thoughts and looked up at the tall Arabian man. "Oh, I'm sorry, Rashid. Her wound seems to be getting better, but she's still not able to move it so much without it bothering her. I reapplied some of the ointment the hospital gave me and just changed her bandages, which should help make her feel a little better in the long run."

"I see. Well, I am certainly glad to hear she is recovering." Rashid led Quatre to the conference room where Caleb Hawksley was still sitting, his eyes beginning to droop in exhaustion. "He wanted to speak with you, Master Quatre." Quatre nodded and the taller man left them, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I am sorry for troubling you and the Ambassador so much. I know she was originally here to spend more time with you," Caleb apologized as Quatre sat down across from him at the table.

"Do not worry about it right now. What is it that you would like to speak to me about?" Quatre inquired, folding his hands on top of the table.

"There is still something else that you need to know about my brother, something I did not tell Ambassador Di Nevella. I do not think it wise for her to hear it from me," Caleb began. "My brother does indeed want the position of power for himself, but he also wants to take Lista for himself as well." Quatre's eyes widened slightly and he gripped his hands together tighter.

"What do you mean? Gareth has feelings for her of some kind?" Quatre pried. Caleb nodded.

"It is not love, I can assure you. It's more like an obsession with her."

"But I do not understand. If he feels that way, then why would he try to kill her?"

"He knew she wouldn't die when we attacked here. He actually counted on you to protect her with your life. He has no care for what happens to you, but he knew that with you being around her, she would be safe from harm. If he attacks here again, it will be in an attempt to kidnap her away from you, and if he succeeds, he will make sure you will never see her again," Caleb explained. "He will threaten you in every way possible. That's why I thought it to be wise to inform you of his true intentions. He thought this would be killing two birds with one stone, seizing the ambassadorship from Lista, as well as taking her for himself. My brother was not always like this. Something has changed inside of him, and I myself do not know what it is. I have tried to find out, but he is very defensive about it. Mr. Winner, please do not let my brother succeed. If he does, there is no telling what he may do to Lista if he gets his hands on her." Quatre scowled and nodded.

"I see. I will be sure nothing of the sort happens to her. Have you really had such a change of heart to turn against your own brother?" Quatre asked. Caleb sighed, looking down at the table.

"I love my brother, but what he's doing is wrong. I was mistaken to agree with his plan and become a part of it. I figure if I do this, his punishment may be less severe if he's caught before he can complete his full objective. Besides, I look up to Miss Lista. I admired her strength during the wars, and she even helped to save my colony while Operation Meteor was going on. That's why I was so reluctant to attack her. This is the least I can do for her," Caleb replied. Quatre nodded.

"I understand." Quatre stood, letting his arms rest on either side of his body. "I will see to it that you get a bedroom tonight, but you must understand that you will remain under our watch. It's just a precaution, especially with Lista staying here with me." Caleb nodded.

"That doesn't bother me at all. I figured it would be this way, but it's better than not saying anything at all and something horrible happening to the Ambassador. However, I do thank you for being so hospitable to me after what I've done."

"Think nothing of it. It's what Lista would do if she were here instead of me. I'm doing it more for her than anyone else," Quatre informed with a slight frown. Caleb smiled weakly and nodded again.

"I figured as much, and I'm glad that you are. It makes me feel better that she has someone like you always there to watch over her and make her happy." Quatre nodded and walked to the door, opening it slightly.

"I will have you transferred to a spare bedroom, and we will get you something to eat. I will visit you again for any other questions I have," Quatre replied. Caleb nodded in understanding.

"I hope that you do. Thank you, Mr. Winner." With that, Quatre walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Rashid was standing there waiting on him.

"Get him a room and something to eat. Have him tell you what he just told me. Things have just gotten worse for Lista, so I must make preparations to protect her once again." Before Rashid could question him, Quatre walked down the hall, undoubtedly heading back to Lista.

Lista finally decided to get up and put her nightgown back on, even though her arousal was still evident. She figured by the time Quatre got back that he wouldn't want to do anything, when he _did_ get back, that was. However, there was the problem with the wetness in her panties that still needed to be resolved.

"I wonder what is going on this time. I hope it's nothing too serious. I'm still not recovered enough to be fighting, and Quatre knows that as well," Lista said to herself, trying to fold her arms behind her so she could zip up her nightgown. She groaned in frustration when her wound seized again, and she grabbed it on instinct. "Dammit. I'm going to get Gareth for this." She sat down at the vanity Quatre had put in his room for her to use. She picked up a brush and kneaded it through her hair so she could put it up in a ponytail. Just as she grabbed a hair tie, she heard the door click open, and through the vanity's mirror, saw Quatre walk in the room, staring straight at her. She turned around and stood as he shut the door, locking it with a soft click. "Quatre, you're back."

He didn't say anything at first. He merely made his way over to her, taking her in his arms gently. "Do you need help putting your hair up?" Lista opened her mouth to tell him no, but already he eased her back down on the chair. "I suppose this is where it comes in handy to grow up with so many sisters." Lista smiled appreciatively and closed her eyes as his fingers massaged her scalp. She gave an approving noise and bent her head back just slightly. Quatre gathered her ebony hair together and grabbed another hair tie on the vanity, and with near perfection, put her hair up in a gentle ponytail. "How does that feel?"

Lista opened her eyes and nodded. "It's good. Thank you." She stood up and turned to him, looking into his eyes. She could tell there was something there, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Did something happen? You look as if something has." Quatre shook his head, deciding not to tell her what Caleb Hawksley had just finished explaining to him.

"No, nothing is wrong. Rashid just wanted to talk to me about Gareth. He said he has stepped down from his position as your Vice-Ambassador." Lista sighed, nodding her head.

"I figured he would. Just enough to make this even harder for me to deal with." She strode over to the bed, sitting down on her side. Quatre followed her, sitting down next to her. He put his arm around her in comfort, getting her to look at him.

"You're not alone, you know. I won't let you handle this by yourself. We'll take care of everything," he assured her. Lista smiled and laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He remembered what Caleb had said, that Gareth wanted Lista for his own sick reasons, and they weren't for reasons of love. Quatre frowned and his eyes traveled down to the resting woman in his arms. He couldn't let that man have her. She was _his_.

And he had to show her that she was.

Lista gasped when she felt Quatre's hand on her naked back, sliding under the fabric of her nightgown. She pulled away just in time for him to stand up, pulling on her hand to do so as well. "Quatre…"

"I believe we have something to finish, do we not?" Lista's eyes widened as his fingers were on his buttons, quickly unhinging them so he could remove his shirt. Before she could open her mouth to say anything in response, his hands were on his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping just as she had done before Rashid had interrupted them. Lista stood completely still, not sure what she should do with herself as Quatre, the once shy and timid pilot, undressed himself before her. He pulled his pants off himself, leaving him in only his boxers. The thin fabric of that single article of clothing did a poor job hiding his obvious arousal for her.

Lista swallowed the lump in her throat when he cornered her against the bed, his hands on her falling straps. He gently pushed them down her shoulders and arms, just as he had done before, and because she was standing up, there was nothing to stop her nightgown from falling straight to the ground at her feet. Quatre's eyes raked her nearly naked body, her blood red panties and his boxers the only things keeping them from full nakedness. Lista's heart began to beat faster, and Quatre closed the distance between them, allowing their flesh to touch each other. He sighed contently when Lista put her good arm around his waist.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured in her ear. "What I pictured in my mind hasn't even come close to just how perfect you are." Lista bit her lip when he forced her down onto the bed, his arms behind her to help ease her onto the soft mattress. She closed her eyes, fully realizing the pounding of her heart. She didn't expect him to come back and continue, but here he was lying on top of her with barely anything on.

It was Quatre, after all. Who would have thought him to do anything like this? He was always so sweet and innocent, but Lista instantly noticed the difference in him when he first saw her knelt on the floor with her own blood dripping around her. It wasn't just his actions or words, but it was also his eyes. The crystal blueness was normally so calm and loving, but now there was something feral about them. It sparked something within her, knowing her sweet Quatre also had such a passionate and wild side as well.

Apparently he wasn't giving her anymore time to ponder what had changed in him, for his hands had eagerly cupped her breasts once more, fondling them with profound care and utter need. He rolled her nipples in his fingers, making them hard in a split second. Lista couldn't help but moan at the feeling, and just the knowledge of who it was above her was enough to send her reeling alone.

The dampness in her panties intensified, and she could actually smell her own arousal. She silently wondered if he could as well.

No, he may not have smelled it, but he could certainly feel it when he moved his knee in between her thighs to spread her legs apart. He came to a full halt, his hands moving away from her breasts as he gazed down upon her with wide eyes. She blushed in near embarrassment and turned her head away from him to avoid him.

"Oh Lista." Her name came in a gentle sigh, one almost etched with passion and a sense of rowdiness. Was he losing control knowing she had become so completely aroused by him? His hand came to rest on her cheek, pulling her head so she could look up at him. "What do you need me to do?" Lista opened her mouth to answer him, but she suddenly felt so shy. But why? She was the one who had initiated the entire situation, and he was now insisting to finish it. She knew exactly what she wanted of him, but how could she dare ask him? The both of them were basically inexperienced when it came to such sexual motives, but in the heat of their intimacy, it was if they had known everything they needed.

And she knew exactly what she wanted him to do to her. She wanted Quatre inside her until there was no emptiness left. She wanted him to touch her, taste her, tantalize her until they both received the ultimate completion. The very thought made her skin crawl with anticipation.

"Quatre…" She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down upon her. "I…" She gasped when she felt his fingers gently scrape against her clothed, wet center.

"I think I know what it is you want. You can tell me if I'm right, love," Quatre replied quietly and almost teasingly. Lista's gasp sharpened when she felt his fingers push at her clothed womanhood, circling and feeling the wetness he made for her. It was a glorious feeling, knowing he was the one who did this for her, the only one who ever would.

This was shy, innocent Quatre doing all of this, and that fact still hadn't completely registered in her mind. She could remember all the formality he gave her, the sweet kisses and the holding of hands, the bold declarations of undying love, the flowers, the chocolates, the love letters and notes she received while in the middle of her work. It was all sweet and remotely him, and now, here she lie with him on top of her, touching her most sensitive and personal area.

It was a mind-blowing thought that had become reality right before her eyes.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the single sensation of his fingers as they stroked her from outside her panties, and she hoped he would end the torture and be bold enough to venture inside and caress her flesh. But then again, she had to tell him if he was right in what it was she wanted from him.

She shook her head and grabbed his wrist, causing him to glance up at her in question. "No, you're wrong." His eyes widened and watched in utter immersion as she guided his hand under the side of her panties where his fingers touched the soft curls of hair that covered the very essence of her femininity. "I need you to touch me like that, right there."

Quatre smiled at her honestly and nodded, bending down to capture her lips in his in a hungry kiss while his fingers did as she asked of him, playing with the dripping hairs and lightly grazing his digits over her opening. She ground her teeth and sucked in air at the feeling he sent reeling through her bloodstream. If his gentle touches were enough to make her orgasm, she couldn't even imagine what it would be like for them actually to make love. She assumed it would be even better than she expected.

The Arabian pilot watched with gentle curiosity at how Lista would react to his touches, merely experimenting by caressing, teasing, stroking her opening before deciding to enter one of his fingers in her warmth. It took much control to wait, however; he couldn't believe how much he truly wanted her, and he knew a lot of it had to do with the Gareth situation.

He frowned and shook his head inwardly. He wouldn't allow that man to ruin their precious moment, so he cast the former Vice-Ambassador from his mind and concentrated on the writhing woman beneath him, silently begging for him to deepen his caresses and bring her to her completion.

He allowed his finger gently to invade her waiting opening, feeling Lista's body seize and jerk at the sudden intrusion. He swallowed at the consuming sensation of her insides surrounding his single finger; it felt remarkably good for himself, and he was hardly even doing anything yet. However, it appeared as if the mere notion of his finger inside of her was enough for Lista; all he had to do was breathe and she moaned at the very slight movement.

Curiosity struck him and he suddenly wondered what she would do if he deepened his finger. He inched further inside of her until his finger became completely engulfed by her warm, wet canal.

"Oh Quatre…" she finally wheezed, arching her pelvis up into his palm. Lista pulled her arms up against her chest and grabbed her own hands as a way of keeping herself from going insane from the longing feeling she had for him. "Please. I-I need more." Quatre twitched at her plead and he nodded, beginning to move his finger back and forth to cause friction for her.

He couldn't believe it, but he was actually drooling, as if Lista had suddenly become some delectable dessert he wished to taste. He wanted to be bold, but he was still a bit frightened at not doing it right, or what exactly it would be like for the both of them if he attempted such a thing.

But what was he thinking? He knew they both wanted it; otherwise, they wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. And so he became audacious, leaning down to the apex of her legs while continuing to move his finger inside of her. Lista opened her eyes when she felt his body moving down hers, and when she realized what he was hopefully going to do, the fluttering in her stomach intensified. "Quatre?"

The Sandrock pilot settled his free hand on her inner thigh, spreading her legs apart just slightly. She was completely drenched in arousal, and it was all for him. He had to have her, to taste her.

And so he did, his tongue stretching forward in between her labia. Lista sucked in a breath and cried out at the powerful sensation, and she bent her legs back in response in hopes to deepen the feeling he sent up and down her body.

His fingers spread her apart so he could suckle her; instead of removing her finger to taste her, he added another to her depths while searching for the spot that would bring her the undoing she so desperately craved. He would be sure to bring her what she wanted, for he had no plans of stopping. She tasted so bitter and sweet at the same time, and he was sure no one else would taste the way she did. He had to have more of her.

His tongue found a small nub settled above her opening, and wondered what it would be like for her if he took it into her mouth. His curiosity broke him and he covered it with his mouth, flicking his tongue against it at the same time. Lista cried out his name and arched her back off the bed, putting her hands on the back of his head and clutching locks of his soft blonde hair. She lashed her head back and forth, those feelings of pleasure driving her into insanity.

Quatre sucked in air through his nostrils, gathering in the overwhelming scent of her arousal and impending orgasm. Her legs began to shake and jerk, and Quatre wondered just how much longer it would be until she had her climax.

"Quatre, I-I'm coming!" the Italian pilot suddenly announced in a sharp gasp. She released his head and her eyes widened, seeing a white flash of stars before her as an explosive climax washed over her. Quatre pulled away and watched in wonderment as her essence dripped down the flesh of her womanhood, coating the mattress cover beneath them. He had been fortunate enough to take some of her climax into his mouth, tasting her on his lips one more time before climbing up her body to check on her condition. Her face was flushed and she moaned as she breathed, streaks of sweat rolling down her face. Her hair was scattered about her face wildly, and her green eyes began to calm down from the flames of passion she had just received.

He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, causing her to look up at him; he was smiling happily. "Are you alright, love?" She smiled weakly and nodded, reaching up gently to touch his cheek with her fingers.

"Oh Quatre, that was… wonderful," she murmured. Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it was. And this time we were not interrupted, nor will we ever be again," Quatre replied. Lista's eyes widened slightly.

"Again? You mean…?" Quatre chuckled and leaned down, his nose touching hers.

"Of course. This will not be the only time, I can assure you. It is my duty to make you happy, and seeing you this way makes _me_ happy. Besides…" He captured her lips in his for a moment, allowing her to taste herself just slightly on his mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her up against his naked body. Lista's eyes widened when she felt his still hardened manhood up against her thigh. "There's more to what just happened, after all. There is much for us to look forward to, my love." Lista weakened in his grasp and smiled, her hand reaching down to grasp his arousal. Quatre groaned and pulled away, giving her a questioning gaze. "Lista, what are you—"

"You took care of me. This isn't a one-sided relationship, you know. I think it's my turn to take care of _you_." When Quatre realized what she was implying, her hand had already begun to stroke him. It was too late to stop now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Lista eased her free hand on his bare chest, sitting him up completely to give herself more room. Quatre's blue eyes were far from calm now; she had driven all the tranquility out of them, and nothing but passion remained. She stared into his eyes while her hand slowly held him, moving up and down with torturous care. She stopped at the tip of him, roving her thumb over his head softly. Quatre groaned and extended his head back for just a moment before gazing back into Lista's eyes. Her smile was untamed and proved she had much in wait for him.

"Do you like that?" she purred, leaning closer to him to capture his lips with hers. He made an approving moan into her mouth, urging her to continue. She made a quick pass with her tongue inside his mouth, tasting him and tightening her grip on him just enough to rouse another moan out of him. She smiled against him and began sliding her hand down to his base. He jerked back away from her lips so he could suck air through his teeth.

Lista followed her instincts and kept slowly sliding him in her palm while she roved her lips down his neck, placing a trail of open-mouthed kisses while continuing down his collarbone to his right nipple. She wet her lips once before suckling it, rolling it with her tongue. Quatre put all of his weight on his right elbow so he could use his left hand to reach forward, threading his fingers through her ebony locks in encouragement that she was doing everything in the right way.

Her wound throbbed just slightly, but decided to ignore it so she could reach up to roll his free nipple in between her fingers. She needed to give him this, and she wasn't about to let a Hawksley-inflicted wound get in her way.

"Ahh… Lista…" Quatre managed to groan, keeping his eyes glued to the woman on top of him as she continued successfully to seduce him. He was reaching his peak rather quick, more than likely due to the fact he had secretly fantasized about this for a long time, and never expected it to come so soon, if at all. He was vaguely aware she was using her injured arm, but he was in so much bliss that he couldn't even form a constructed sentence to tell her to stop.

He didn't even _want_ her to stop.

The next thing he knew, Lista's hand and mouth had left his chest, and she had removed herself from on top of him, settling on the mattress to his right, her breath beating softly against his erection. He kept praying for her to take him into her mouth, and it didn't take long for that prayer to be granted, for Lista's tongue smoothed over his head once before she cupped her lips over him. Her right hand continued its tender ministrations as she took him into her mouth as much as she could muster.

The feeling for the both of them was quite arousing, to say the least. Quatre rested his hand on the back of her head, closing his fist on her hair while she began stroking him with her mouth now, moving her hand away to cup his balls every so slightly. He let out a satisfied grunt, snapping his head back as nothing but Lista flooded his mind, concentrating on what torment and absolute pleasure she was bestowing upon him.

He hated to admit it, but he was damn near grateful for such danger looming over them to bring the two of them to such extremes. Never in his present mind did he see her mouth suckling him with slow and torturous speed, her hands fiddling with his balls in hopes to spur on an orgasm. It was a mind-blowing experience just imagining it, but here she was in reality, bringing everything he had hoped for to the surface. Such was the way of this woman, the woman he loved more than anything in the entire world.

He had the sudden urge to stop her just to give her more pleasure, but the scraping of her teeth against him rocked him violently from his drunken thoughts. She pulled away just slightly, unintentionally allowing her teeth to come in contact with him, but she saw immediately that he had obviously enjoyed her accidental touch. She smiled up at him, her green eyes connecting with his blue ones before returning to her job, taking him back into her warm mouth once more.

Her teeth continued to scrape against him in several places while her tongue smoothed over him afterwards. She felt the tightening in his balls, knowing he was getting dangerously close to his climax. She wondered what it would be like to deliver his undoing, for him to spill into her mouth so she could taste every drop of him.

Butterflies flurried in her stomach at the very contemplation, so she sought to bring him that just to satisfy her own curiosity.

Her mouth sped up over him, her uninjured hand stroking him at the same speed her mouth did. Her left hand found his right, lying freely on the side of his torso. Despite the pain in tightening her muscles, she grabbed it, giving him comfort as she began to drive him over the edge.

"L-Lista—" His breathing sped up, the beating of his heart ready to pound through his chest as her fast motions upon him never faltered, only intensifying to bring him what he required, and what he had brought her moments before. She thrived on him moaning her name, and in response gave out a moan of her own while continuing to suckle him with profound care and undying lust. The vibrations of her voice seemed to spur him on further and the hand gripping her hair tightened, nearly pulling her down upon him to deepen the contact her mouth had on him, as if it could possibly be any deeper at this point.

Lista pulled her mouth away in retaliation, but her hand continued speedily to stroke him. She licked her lips and smiled at his vulnerable state. "Give yourself to me, Quatre. Come for me." Her gentle command was enough for him, and just as her hot mouth encased him, grazing her teeth against him one last time, he abided by her wishes and cried her name out loudly before spilling his seed into her mouth. She pulled away and slowed her strokes on him, allowing the remainder of his orgasm to release itself onto her cheeks, chin and lips. She gladly swallowed him, smoothing her tongue over her lips to taste him. He was bitter with a small tinge of sweetness at the same time. It was a mysterious taste.

Quatre's hands loosened and he fell back on the mattress, relaxing his body as he struggled for air. His limbs locked up as he felt Lista's hand leave him so she could carefully climb up his body. When he opened his eyes, she had a lazy smile on her face, and several drops of his ejaculate stuck to her chin and the corners of her mouth. His hand reached up to wipe them away, catching his sticky essence on his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Lista inquired quietly, leaning down and plastering her nude body against his. Quatre wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair; she smelled just like him.

"Oh love, you were wonderful, and I could not be happier than I am at this very moment," he sighed. She pulled away just slightly, her eyes glistening over at his sweet and simple words. "I love you with all my heart." Lista reached up to his face with her wounded hand, but ignored the pain.

"I love you," she nearly sobbed, pressing her lips onto his in a sweet lip-lock. Both of them still trembled at the newfound lust and arousal they had experienced, but Quatre kept his arms tight around her, determined never to let her go.

When she pulled away from the kiss, his eyes traveled to the abrasion on her shoulder. "Your injury. We should probably check it to be sure it has not reopened." Lista shook her head, leaning down to the base of his neck so she could kiss him there.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to move from here. I want to stay just like this," she murmured dreamily. She shifted her legs into that of a straddle right above his pelvis, resting her body against his. Quatre could feel the wetness at her womanhood pressing against his lower stomach, and he was highly satisfied to know it was he who gave it to her. Dominance and possession overcame him, determined to keep her with him for as long as he could muster. He thought he could love her no more, but he found he was mistaken. He loved her even more after what had transpired between them, but there was something else there now, something strong and prevailing.

It was lust. His insides practically burned for her. He wanted her to no end, but he knew he had to control himself. He convinced himself that now was not the time to engage in such actions, considering they had gotten dangerously close just now. But it was enough for him, knowing they had bestowed pleasure on the other for the very first time.

Lista gave out a content moan and nuzzled herself against him, resting her injured hand on his chest. "I could stay like this forever, just like this." Quatre broke into a smile and pressed his lips against her temple.

"As could I. I wish it were that simple, sweetheart, but we will have to get up soon," Quatre pointed out. He mentally kicked himself for that statement. He couldn't even convince himself. Like hell he wanted to leave from this position. He couldn't get enough of her! He wanted so much to make love to her as if she were about to disappear from his very life, but he just couldn't do it. He really wanted it to be brought on by something else, not by Gareth Hawksley's betrayal. It had been enough that he and Lista gave each other their first orgasms because of that man and his influence, although he had no regrets deep down for such actions. He had wanted her for a long time, but could never figure out how to go about it, and when it would be most appropriate.

Lista shifted against him, moving her head away from his neck so she could look at him. "I'm getting chilly. Maybe we _should_ get dressed," she suggested. Quatre nodded and sighed softly in disappointment. He didn't _want _ to get dressed, and he was pretty sure she didn't either, but she knew as well as he that they needed to discuss more important matters, the matter of Gareth and what would be done about him.

So with a heavy heart, Quatre kept his arms tight around Lista's back as he sat up, allowing her to sling her arms around his neck as he did so. She raked her fingers through the back of his hair, brushing her lips against his ear.

"But maybe we shouldn't," she continued quietly. "I like being like this. I don't know what to do." Quatre gave out a shaky sigh, not loosening his grip on her in the least.

"Sweetheart…" Lista pulled away to look at him; her eyes pleaded, as did his. For one moment, they wanted to be selfish, allowing the sin of extreme lust to overcome them. It was overwhelming and tempting, and they didn't want to do anything but lie there together.

"What do _you_ think we should do?" Lista asked, combing his bangs back with her fingers. Quatre used his free hand to brush his thumb along her bottom lip.

"What we need to do and want to do are two different things, I'm afraid, but for right now, I wish to keep you here with me, where I can know you're safe and happy," Quatre responded. Lista broke into a thankful smile and pressed her lips against his in urgency. He leaned back against the headboard, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her with him. She placed her hands on his chest, sliding them slowly up and down his skin. She came in contact with his nipples, and when he sucked in air while continuing their kiss, she surmised it may be better not to do that after what they just finished doing.

She pulled her hands away from him, only to have him snap his hands over her wrists. She gazed at him in question, holding her breath for a moment.

"Why?" Lista's eyes widened slightly at the inquiry, not knowing what he was questioning her about. "Why am I attracted to you in this way? Why is it painful for me even to think of what it would be like to be away from you right now? I don't understand why I am like this. I cannot fathom not to touch you." Lista felt her pulse speed up at his words, and she felt him pull her hands back to his nipples. "It is no longer a want of you. It has become a need, a necessity for me to live. I have to have you, Lista."

She had to swallow and breathe before she suffocated. His words… they were drenched with lust. Her stomach continued to knot and she pulled away from his grip so she could cup his face in her palms. "Quatre, I don't know what to say. I suppose it is the current situation that has made us this way." Quatre scowled.

"I don't want to be indebted to Gareth Hawksley for drawing us together in this manner," he growled. Lista only smiled and leaned in, pressing her cheek against his.

"You don't have to be," she whispered. "The only thing that matters to me is that we're together, and that I have shared such intimacy with you and only you." Quatre drew in a breath through his nose, her words further intoxicating him.

"Lista, please. I…" Lista pulled away to look at him in wonder, a small pout on her lips. Quatre's face fell and he bit his bottom lip. She looked incredibly irresistible, and it was taking every bit of control he had not to bestow pleasure upon her again.

Although he knew he wanted to.

The beeping sound of a communicator interrupted his thoughts. The two lovers turned to the source lying on the nightstand on Lista's side of the bed; it was her cell phone. She turned back to him, shaking her head.

"I say we ignore it," she replied nonchalantly. Quatre smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, we must answer it, love. It could be someone important with information on Gareth," Quatre pointed out. Lista sulked and let out a deep breath.

"I guess you're right." She slowly got off him, grabbing the nearest sheet to cover herself in so she could answer the phone. Quatre did the same, pulling the blanket up over his lower region. "Ambassador di Nevella."

"Hello, Lista." Lista's eyes widened; it was Gareth himself. She frowned and didn't turn to Quatre, not wanting him to know who it was.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"Judging by the friendliness in your voice, your little boyfriend doesn't know I'm the one who has called you," Gareth's gruff voice rang over the line. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything... personal. I am sure given the situation, the both of you are rather indisposed at the moment. And I am not just guessing. You gave me quite a show." Lista stood sharply from her position on the bed at his comment.

"What does that imply?" she snapped. Was he watching them? There was no way he could have been, not with all of Quatre's security, not to mention the Maguanac soldiers marching the estate.

"It implies exactly what you think it does. Do you believe you can escape me? My brother is on the premises, so I will see to it to retrieve him, and when I come for him, I'm taking you with me," Gareth vowed. Lista scowled and turned around, facing a thoroughly confused Quatre.

"That will be the day. You're not getting me, and you're not getting him. He has decided to side with me, Gareth. You're not going to win this. Once I find you, I'm putting your ass in jail forever with no possibility of getting out. I will make your life hell for betraying me and the Colonies," Lista remarked, her brows furrowed into her usual calm green eyes. Quatre stood as well at the sound of Gareth's name on Lista's lips; he hated his name and everything about him, and now he hated him more for interrupting such a moment between the two of them.

"I am sure that you will. Please be sure to continue with Mr. Winner. I very much enjoyed the show. It was rather arousing." Lista cried out and instantly hung up on him, then chucked her phone across the room until it hit the wall and clattered to the floor.

"That son of a bitch! What is he trying to accomplish?" she demanded, not necessarily talking to anyone but herself. Quatre clutched the blanket to his body and walked over to her side of the bed, putting his free hand on her shoulder.

"What did he say, Lista?" The Italian pilot frowned and looked at her feet; she couldn't tell him Gareth had just watched them. She knew it would drive Quatre over the edge, and the last time she saw him so angry was during the wars when his father had died. She couldn't bear to see him that way again.

Quatre noticed she was avoiding his question and ran his hand along her jaw line, picking her chin up with his finger. She gazed into his eyes but didn't say anything. "Tell me, Lista. What did he say to you?" Lista sighed deeply and closed her eyes; she knew she had to tell him.

"Gareth saw us." Quatre gave her a questioning expression.

"Gareth… saw us? What do you mean?" Lista groaned and fell into his arms, further worrying him about what Gareth had said.

"He saw what we were doing just now. I don't know how, but he did." She felt his body tense up, and he drew in a breath before speaking.

"He… what?" He put his arms around her, keeping them tight around her semi-naked body. Rage boiled his blood, angering him. How the hell could he have possibly seen them? The blinds were shut, and no one could have bugged his bedroom, not without himself knowing.

Unless he was bluffing and knew they would react that way.

'_Calm down,'_ he thought to himself. _'I cannot lose it, not in front of Lista. She has enough to worry about as it is.'_ But who was he kidding? If Gareth was telling the truth and saw what transpired between him and Lista, Gareth had gotten just what he wanted. He wanted Lista to no end, and he had just seen her at her most intimate. That thought infuriated him.

"Quatre?" The Arabian pilot snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Lista's sweet voice calling out to him. He pulled away to gaze down into her concerned eyes.

"I'm alright. We will get to the bottom of this, Lista. Go into the bathroom and dress. I'll be waiting for you out here, and we'll have Rashid and the others search the estate for anything out of the ordinary. If he has something going on around here, I'll find out what it is," Quatre replied. Lista nodded and drew out of his arms, walking to her dresser to pull out a fresh pair of clothes without saying anything. She kept the sheet over her body as much as she could and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Quatre sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do? He knew Gareth had something planned, but if he was actually watching Lista, then there was nowhere safe for her to hide from him. Quatre knew he had to keep his eyes peeled for anything suspicious.

So he decided he would speak with Caleb Hawksley, the bastard's brother. Quatre vowed to find out everything he needed to know about Gareth, and if he had to, he would never make it to jail, because Quatre would kill him with his own bare hands. No one would mess with his Lista.

Never.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lista dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a pale yellow tanktop, sighing and desperately thinking as she did so. She had no idea if Gareth was telling the truth or not but she knew the situation got more dire with Gareth's phone call.

She felt herself blush before seeing herself in the mirror. God, she couldn't believe Gareth could have seen her in such a vulnerable state. She had writhed and cried out under Quatre's gentle and passionate touch and had stowed equal pleasure on him. She was infuriated and utterly embarrassed; no one but she and Quatre were meant to know what transpired.

"I don't understand this. I feel like he's telling the truth but then again, how could it possibly be true? There's no way he could have gotten on the premises without Quatre knowing." She didn't comprehend it. She put her hands on the corners of the skink, staring down into the drain. _'Dammit, why? And how? How is this happening?_

She heard a soft knock on the door.

"Lista?" She spun around, hearing Quatre's tender but prodding voice on the other side of the door. She turned the knob and opened the door, coming face-to-face with a now fully clothed Quatre. Instead of wearing his trademark khakis, light pink shirt and plum vest, he was wearing a pair of black pants and a periwinkle dress shirt.

"What is it, Quatre?" she asked, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"I am going to speak with Caleb Hawksley. He is going to tell me what is going on so I may end this right now. You can do whatever you please in the meantime. It may be relaxing for you to go to the pool or read in the library. Just keep yourself comfortable until I return to you," Quatre commanded gently. Lista's face furrowed in retaliation.

"Quatre! You can't just leave me behind and handle this on your own! This involves me and I won't allow you to put this all on your shoulders!" she exclaimed. Quatre put his hands on her arms, rubbing them comfortingly.

"Forgive me, Lista, but we have to consider the possibility that Gareth is watching you. I will assign someone to watch you in case this is true. Besides, you are still recovering from your injury," he pointed out, slightly grazing his hand over her fresh-bandaged shoulder. "I have to take all precautions for your safety. Your life is in my hands and I'd like to keep it that way." Lista opened her mouth to fight him once again, but he placed his finger over her slightly open lips. "Please love, please let me protect you. I failed before and I won't have it happen again."

Lista's face fell and she shook her head. "Quatre, I can't take you beating yourself up over me. If anything, I am the one who needs to handle Gareth, not you. And I know you're doing it because you care about me, but I can't let you do this. Not this time."

Quatre let out a deep sigh and surrendered to her stubbornness. True, she had every right to be involved since it fully concerned her, but he voluntarily gave himself the duty to fight for her behalf. "Perhaps we must come to a truce, then. It is obvious that neither of us wish to be involving the other, so maybe it is logical that we both do," Quatre pointed out. Lista made a look of protest.

"But—" Quatre interrupted her with a quick kiss, literally sucking the breath from her lungs in the process. He pulled away just as swiftly, leaving her caught off guard.

"I know you want me to step back, Lista, but I just can't do that. I love you far too much for you to do this alone. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore," he informed her. She gave a thankful smile and sighed.

'_Thank you, Quatre.'_ She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her body. "I don't know how I ever resist you." Before they could share another kiss, there was a firm set of knocks on Quatre's bedroom door. Quatre turned his head to look at the door, Lista doing the same.

"Yes? Who is it?" Quatre inquired, not taking his arms off Lista for a moment.

"It is I, Master Quatre. You have received video mail from Master Duo Maxwell," Rashid's booming voice announced from the hallway. Lista's face beamed and she gazed into Quatre's eyes excitedly when he looked at her for her response to Rashid's message.

"Duo! It's been so long since I've spoken to him! We must call him back immediately!" Lista chimed. Quatre chuckled and nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Of course, Lista. We'll do that now." He opened the door, finding Rashid standing patiently and regally before them with his arms folded behind his back. "Did Duo say what the mail was about, Rashid?"

"Yes, Master Quatre. Master Maxwell had come to the knowledge of Miss Lista's presence here and wished to speak with her about Gareth Hawksley," Rashid remarked. Lista hurriedly turned to Quatre at Rashid's words; Duo knew something about Gareth? Quatre didn't say anything in response; his expression remained neutral. Lista turned back to the large Maguanac leader.

"Where could I view the mail, Rashid?" Lista asked.

"The library is the most convenient location, as well as the most private," Rashid responded. "I could see to it you would not be bothered so that you may speak with him." Lista smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you so much, Rashid. I'll go there now." She turned to Quatre. "Perhaps you should go with Rashid and explain the current turn of events while I speak with Duo. He must know something we don't." Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Right. I'll handle the search. Find out from Duo what he knows about Gareth, and I'll meet you in the library when I'm finished," he replied. Lista nodded and quickly planted a sweet kiss on his cheek before striding down the hall, hearing Quatre faintly begin to explain to Rashid about Gareth's phone call. The ambassador walked into the impressive library, filled with thousands of books on red oak bookshelves. She made her way to Quatre's matching red oak desk that wrapped in the left corner before entering the countless bookshelves.

She sat down at his executive black leather chair and turned on the video monitor, and against the black screen flashed a blue message saying "One Unread Video Mail." She pressed the message with her finger and Duo's cheery face instantly popped up.

"Hey Quatre! Long time no see! I heard a certain ambassador was staying there with you, so I thought I'd give you some news. I heard through the grapevine about her Vice-Ambassador's resignation, and I also hear some suspicious things about me. You know the number. Give me a call and I'll fill you guys in. Later." Duo's call turned black, leaving Lista with a grateful smile. Duo always came through for her in the clutch. She immediately input the numbers to contact him, waiting patiently for her best friend to answer. Duo's face appeared again, clad in his usual minister attire with his brown hair braided back, just as she loved seeing him.

"Lista! How're you doing, babe?" Lista couldn't help but giggle at his happy-go-lucky greeting.

"I'm doing better now that I've gotten the chance to talk to you. How are things with you, Duo?" Duo waved his hand and smiled wide.

"Well, you stole the words out of my mouth because my entire week is better after seeing your gorgeousness. I'm sure Quatre's treating you real good, right?" Duo remarked with a smirk. Lista immediately flushed upon thinking of the intimacy she and Quatre had just recently shared.

"He's wonderful. So, I hear you have something to tell me about Gareth Hawksley? What do you know, Duo?" Lista questioned, unable to keep the query from her mind. Duo's smile faded into a frown.

"I heard Gareth Hawksley had resigned, and I spoke to a couple people I knew and I think I might know where he's hiding," Duo began. Lista's eyes widened and she held in a breath.

"Duo, how could you possibly know that without me knowing?" Lista continued. Duo gave a knowing smirk and a wink.

"Well, you know me, babe. I go out of my way when I feel I need to, and besides, when I found out you had something to do with it, I knew I had to check it out. There were some guys who owed me some favors. I think he's hiding out somewhere nearby Quatre's estate. I don't know the exact location, but he's in the desert somewhere," Duo informed. Lista clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Of course! We would never think to look somewhere so close!" she exclaimed. She clutched her hands on the video screen. "I wish you were here so I could give you a big kiss! I love you, Duo Maxwell! I don't know how I would manage without you!" Duo chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Well, that's what I'm here for, Lissy. Glad I could be of service. I could come out there and help you guys take a look for him," Duo offered. Lista let go of the screen and shook her head.

"No, that's okay. You've done so much already, Duo. Quatre will be so happy to hear about this! He's been so upset from this whole situation. As soon as I got here, we were attacked and I was injured. I haven't seen him so bad since the wars when his father died and he constructed Wing Zero. I'm very concerned for him, Duo," Lista explained. Duo only smiled.

"Lis, trust me on this. Quatre loves you more than anything in this world. He just wants to keep you safe. I'm sure he'll be fine. Just remind him that you're a soldier and it's not as if you don't know what you're doing. You are a Gundam pilot just like the rest of us," Duo pointed out. Lista could only sigh exasperatingly and shake her head, looking away from her friend on the screen.

"You should know that doesn't do any good half the time. He insists on keeping me as far from the battlefield as possible. I need to settle this situation before we have a revisit from the wars. I don't want to see Quatre that way again, Duo, and he's very concerned about me. I'm not sure what he may do. He's changing because of this," Lista replied. She turned back to the screen to look at Duo.

"You have nothing to worry about, Lista. Quatre will take care of you and he can take care of himself. I would feel better anyway knowing you're being protected. This Gareth guy sounds like bad news, and I don't want to see something happening to you," Duo stated, his voice hard and firm. Lista sighed again.

"Not you too. I should have known you would turn the same way as him. Either way, Duo, Quatre is changing more than you realize. I just hope he's going to be okay during this. I don't want him getting hurt over me," Lista continued. Duo couldn't help but break into a smile.

"Like you could stop him. And what do you mean when you say he's changing? He couldn't possibly be more protective of you than he already is," Duo said questioningly. Lista felt her cheeks heat up to his question. As if he could tell Duo about the passion she and Quatre had shared earlier. She knew it had to do with Gareth threatening her life, and as much as she enjoyed the time she shared with him, she didn't want him to go overboard and hurt himself while trying to keep her safe. "Yo! Lista!" The Italian woman blinked out of her musings and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Sorry, Duo. I was just thinking about something." Duo gave her a sly smirk.

"Can I make the assumption you and Quatre were exploring the depths of your relationship?" he asked, raising his eyebrows to emphasize his question. Lista's blush deepened and she opened her mouth to answer, but found herself unable to say anything. Her silence convinced the American pilot enough that he was right. "Ohhh, I know what you mean when you say he's changing. Go Quatre! I never thought he had it in him!"

Lista's eyes widened and she pointed at him with a frown. "Duo! That's not what I meant! Quatre and I have never done that!" Duo gave out a hearty, amused laugh.

"Calm down, Lista. I'm just teasing you, but I'm sure this situation has put Quatre in those shoes. Am I right?" Lista turned her head away, trying as hard as she could to hide her evident blush.

"I don't think that's something you and I need to discuss," she stammered. Duo snickered.

"In any case, let me know if you need anything from me. You know I'll be there in an instant to lend a hand. I don't want anything happening to you, and if Gareth is really out to get you, we need to get to him first. I don't want to see you hurt either," Duo remarked. Lista smiled, tilting her head to the side, touched by his words.

"Thank you, Duo. It means so much to me that you feel that way, but things will be all right. I'm going to go tell Quatre the news. I'm sure he will be thrilled to hear the news." Duo nodded, his smile remaining.

"Not a problem. As always, I'm here for you, Lissy. Give ol' Quatre my regards. I'll be in touch, and don't hesitate to let me know how things are going. I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything else, and let you know as soon as something comes up," Duo stated. Lista nodded.

"You got it. Thank you so much, Duo." With that, they severed the connection. Lista sat back in her chair and sighed, happy to know she had a lead on where Gareth was hiding from her. She jumped to her feet, determined to find Quatre and give him the good news.

* * *

Quatre sat down in exasperation at one of the chairs in the security room of his estate. He couldn't find anything that would lead him to believe Gareth had been watching Lista. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"Am I missing something? I don't understand how he could have made something like this up," Quatre said to himself.

"Master Quatre." Quatre looked up and saw Rashid standing at the doorway. "We have checked everything and there are no signs of interference. I am sure Hawksley is merely trying to keep you and Miss Lista on your toes." Quatre shook his head, looking at the screens in front of him.

"I don't know, Rashid. I still have this unerring feeling that he's telling the truth. I don't want him to watching her! I am concerned for her, and she knows it," Quatre commented. Rashid walked up to his young master, putting his broad hand on the pilot's shoulder.

"Master Quatre, no matter what this man says to intimidate you, I am sure no further harm will come to Miss Lista. The Maguanac Corps will protect her with our lives just as we do for you," Rashid vowed. Quatre broke into a weak smile.

"Thank you, Rashid. That means a lot to me." Rashid merely nodded.

"Think nothing of it. I am going to return to the soldiers and give them orders to continue searching for anything mysterious. We will also check the base as well for anything. I will report to you once the search is finished," Rashid remarked. Quatre nodded.

"Thank you so much, Rashid." The elder man bowed and walked out of the room, leaving Quatre by himself. The Arabian pilot turned back to the video screens, looking through all of them thoroughly.

'_Oh Lista. I'll do what I can to protect you. I am going to figure out what's going on,'_ he thought to himself.

He felt hands glide over his shoulders and down his chest. He drew in a breath and turned around, seeing Lista smiling down at him. "What were you thinking about?" Quatre spun around in his chair, smiling back up at her.

"You, of course." Lista giggled lightly under her breath and sat down in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"One of these days, I'm going to ask that question and wonder when you won't be thinking about me," she replied. "But, I do have some good news for you. I just got done speaking with Duo."

"Oh, right. What did he have to say?"

"Well, he seemed to do some fishing around and he said he has his suspicions of where Gareth is. He says he's here in the desert somewhere because we wouldn't look somewhere this close for him," Lista explained. Quatre's eyes widened.

"Is he certain, Lista? He is sure Gareth is hiding somewhere in the desert?" Lista nodded.

"He said he was sure and would lend a hand if you felt we needed it. You know we can trust him," Lista answered. She nuzzled her face against his, pressing her lips sweetly against his cheek. "Besides, wouldn't it be better if we could just finish this situation and move on with our lives?" Quatre tightened his arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"You know that's what I desire more than anything in this world besides you," Quatre pointed out. Lista wasn't sure what his definition of "want" was in that statement, but she decided to blow past it, filled with glee that they could possibly find Gareth and end the situation quicker than expected.

"Did you talk with Caleb yet?" Lista asked, noticing a deepening in Quatre's eyes all of a sudden. He shook his head.

"No, I never had the opportunity. I've been checking through security cameras for anything suspicious and have found nothing so far. Rashid and the others have been searching the estate for anything and they haven't found anything either. I am beginning to believe Gareth was bluffing, but he's still unnerved me. To think he has seen you…" Quatre's voice trailed off and he frowned. Lista felt the tightening in his muscles and knew she needed to reassure him.

"Well, he may be trying to intimidate us and nothing more. He knew we would react this way. Perhaps he is using it as a diversion for something more," Lista suggested. Quatre frowned slightly at the thought. Anything was possible at this point.

"Perhaps I better speak with Caleb. With this new information from Duo, he might be able to help us out a little more. I want to get to the bottom of this," Quatre replied. Lista nodded and began to remove herself from his lap but Quatre yanked her down, causing her to yelp, and smashed his lips against hers for a soul-soaring kiss. Lista sighed against his lip-lock and retreated into his body, unable to fight such an irresistible move from her lover. While it was still new to her to see him this way, she was not at all opposed to it, and let her guard down completely.

She moaned into his mouth, letting him know he did not fail in his passionate kiss right before pulling away to let her breathe. He brushed the back of his knuckles against her cheek and smiled.

"Would you like to come with me? I am sure you would like to speak with him as well," Quatre suggested as she got off his lap, allowing him to stand and compose himself. Lista's eyes widened at the invitation.

"You're willing to let me go to him without a fight?" she asked incredulously. Quatre chuckled and nodded, grabbing her right hand tightly.

"Of course. This is your situation to handle, and I am here to help you. As much as I would love to keep you from the danger, I know you more than I know myself. You're far too stubborn to allow it that way, and I would rather not fight with you on it. There are more important things to be done than that, and I prefer being on sweeter terms," Quatre explained, his voice beginning to lace with lust. Lista swallowed; he really _was _changing. Duo had no idea, and apparently, she didn't either. She giggled rather nervously in response and kissed his cheek.

"I think I like the sounds of that. Shall we go?" Quatre nodded and pulled her from the security room, keeping his hand tight on hers. His mind was reeling with various thoughts of their intimacy, of Gareth and Duo's news. His brain was on overload, but even though he had so much to think about, he knew at that moment, there was one thing he desired, and that was Lista.

And he was going to have her, one way or the other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Hawksley, Master Quatre and the Ambassador are here to speak with you," one of the Maguanac soldiers informed. Caleb stood from his bed and nodded, waiting for the twosome to enter. The Maguanac soldier moved from the doorway, allowing the two Gundam pilots to enter the bedroom.

"Thank you. Just remain outside the bedroom, even though I don't believe it will be needed," Quatre ordered. "He won't try anything with me here."

"Yes, Master Quatre." With that, he shut the door, leaving Quatre, Lista and Caleb in the bedroom alone.

"What can I do for you?" Caleb asked, studying the serious expression on Quatre's face. Lista didn't seem as serious, although she kept her eyes cemented on the brother of her new rival.

"We have just received new information on the whereabouts of your brother," Quatre began, not removing his hand from Lista's. "We know he is in the desert somewhere, and if you would happen to know where, we would have you tell us so we may cease this situation." Caleb's eyes widened.

"You know where my brother is? Wow." The younger Hawksley sat down on his bed. "Forgive me, Ambassador. I did know about the desert hideout, but I didn't think he would use it. I can give you the coordinates immediately." Lista looked at Quatre and put her free hand on his shoulder, then loosened her hand from his so she could approach Caleb. Quatre watched his lover walk up to the brother of their rival. She knelt down before him, settling her hands on his knees. Caleb looked up at the woman before him with a puzzled look.

"Caleb, you are doing something wonderful by informing us of every move you may know of. You are not just saving me, but you're saving so many other people. I am sorry that there isn't more I could do to save you from any kind of punishment because of your cooperation, but I will still do what I can as ambassador," Lista replied with a warming smile. Caleb returned the expression in gratitude.

"I do not deserve such warmth and kindness from you, Ambassador, for consorting to such treachery with my brother. I wish there was something more I could have done to stop him, but my brother is a very stubborn man who will do anything to get what he wants," Caleb explained. He shook his head and sighed deeply. "He always spoke so highly of you, and I didn't realize his plans until too late."

"Caleb, I don't think there was anything you could have done about it, but you're doing something about it now, and that's what counts right now. We can do something about him before he does harm," Lista continued. "Now, perk up. Things will be fine. Is there anything else you might know? Anything at all that you think will have some use?" Caleb brought his hand to his face, rubbing his chin with his finger in thought.

"Well, the desert hideout is very difficult to infiltrate. He has guards and traps everywhere, but I can give a detailed map to where the traps are located and where the traps can be disengaged. You will just have to give me some time to construct it for you, but I can have it for you in about a day," Caleb remarked. Lista's smile brightened.

"You can draw a detailed blueprint of the entire hideout by memory?" she inquired in surprise. Caleb broke into a smile and nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course. I helped to come up with the blueprint, after all, so it should be a breeze for me. I'll inform one of the guards when it's completed, and as for the coordinates, I'll write them for you now." Lista pulled away and allowed him to stand so he could walk over to the nightstand. He pulled out the drawer and lifted out a small white notepad along with a black ballpoint pen.

"Thank you, Caleb, for your help. And just so you know, you don't have to feel inclined to stay here. We can send you back home where you would be more comfortable," Lista remarked. "Although you would still be under house arrest there, at least you would be where you would feel more at home." Caleb finished writing down the coordinates and handed it to Lista, smiling happily.

"No, it's alright. I said I didn't mind being here, and I meant it. I want to be as much help as I can, and it would be more convenient for you if I remained here so you would not have to take the time to seek me out. Apparently that was the better choice. I want to help as much as I can, Ambassador. I don't want my brother to get what he wants," Caleb stated. Lista nodded and smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Caleb, for your cooperation." She folded the paper and turned, walking out of the room. Quatre stood in his place, his expression still serious.

"Just to let you know, Hawksley, I will not be as forgiving as Lista towards your brother for threatening her life. And for her sake, I hope there isn't something you're keeping from us," Quatre warned sternly. Caleb shook his head.

"Mr. Winner, I assure you there is nothing else. I am going to do what I can to keep the ambassador safe from my brother. He won't hurt her as long as I'm around. I am very fond of her," Caleb vowed. Quatre nodded and said nothing else; he rushed out of the room after Lista, leaving Caleb to his thoughts, and to construct the plans of Gareth's hideout.

Quatre shut the bedroom door behind him, stewing in his anger. Just looking upon Caleb made him think of Gareth, and that made him think of the phone call to Lista. A part of him didn't want to trust him just because he shared the same DNA as Gareth Hawksley. His possessiveness rose to the surface; he didn't want to anger Lista and be irrational, but he couldn't help himself but feel that way.

His gaze turned about the hallway, watching Lista round a corner. He instantly rushed after her, grabbing her attention by grasping onto her hand in urgency. Lista turned her head and stopped, smiling at him.

"So, what did you say to Caleb? Nothing threatening, I hope. He's helping us find Gareth, you know," Lista replied.

"I didn't threaten him directly. I am aware he is helping, so I would rather not upset him, but I did want to make it clear to him that his brother will pay the consequences for his actions by my hands," Quatre informed sternly. Lista sighed and looked down at her feet as they got closer to his bedroom.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you in this situation, but Quatre, please don't be rash. I don't want to see anything happen to you. Gareth is unpredictable. We have no idea what he has planned," Lista advised him, concern tied in her voice. "And besides, you have to let me figure some things out. We can input the coordinates into a computer and figure out what it is. Rashid and some soldiers can scope the outer markings just to get an idea of the terrain until we have the blueprints of the inside of the hideout. Once Caleb finishes with that, we'll move in on his position. And I plan on bringing him with us, so if he is being dishonest and tries to get us into a trap, he will be just as involved. He is a Hawksley, after all." Quatre smiled and tugged her to a stop.

"I am glad you are not so trusting of him, Lista. I fear he could be just as involved in this as his brother. Keeping him here under our own sight is the best option. I do not want you to get too close to him in fear he will try to do something to you. He could attempt delivering you to his brother, and I will not have that happen to you while you're staying with me," Quatre replied. Lista broke the grasp he had on her hand so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

"Quatre, you have nothing to be concerned about. Nothing is going to happen. Everything is in our favor, and whether he believes it or not, Gareth is on our turf. He's not going to win this," Lista assured him. She leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I promise." Quatre wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"We better take the coordinates to Rashid right away so he may factor in how far away his hideout is. You and I have other things to attend to," Quatre whispered in her ear. Lista held her breath in, wondering and hoping just what they had to attend to… alone.

No sooner did that simple thought enter her mind did Quatre pull away and grab a hold of her hand again, leading her down the hall to an elevator. They entered and stood silent the entire way down to the basement. As soon as the doors opened, the sound of muted voices could be heard.

"What's going on?" Lista asked, turning her head to Quatre.

"Rashid is down here giving orders to the Maguanac soldiers. I suppose now would be a good time as any to let them know of what is going on," Quatre responded. "We will not be long down here. I will let Rashid take care of the specifics, but the others at least deserve to hear a bit of what's going on from me, seeing as I'm the one getting them involved in this." Lista opened her mouth to say something, but Quatre had opened the door to the large room before them; it was a docking area. Rashid's booming voice stopped as soon as Quatre and Lista entered the room.

"Master Quatre, Miss Lista, to what pleasure do we owe of your visit?" Rashid inquired. Quatre smiled and strode up to the large soldier with Lista right behind him.

"We have gotten the coordinates from Caleb Hawksley on where Gareth is hiding from us. Surprisingly and not, he is in the desert with us. We have many thanks to Duo Maxwell for looking into a few things for us and bringing us to this conclusion. Caleb is going to draw out the detailed plans of the hideout so we may apprehend him," Quatre explained, heightening his voice for all the soldiers to hear. "However, we have to anticipate that Gareth is seeing this coming, so I suggest caution. Anything can happen at this juncture, but I do thank all of you for putting your lives on the line. Things are about to get complicated." Lista stepped forward, handing the folded paper over to Rashid.

"Could you please look into the coordinates, Rashid? Even without the blueprints, there is still much we have to study," Lista replied. Rashid nodded.

"Of course, Miss Lista. That won't be a problem. Leave it to me," he answered. He turned back to the soldiers. "Alright, listen up! I am going to send the coordinates to everyone, and we are to figure everything out about the surrounding area. Afterwards, we will scan the terrain for any visible traps and keep them noted. Is that understood?" A loud shout of approval roared about the room, rousing a grateful smile from Lista's lips. Rashid turned back to the two Gundam pilots.

"Rest assured that I will handle the details at this point. I will report the findings of Hawksley's hideout once our scouting is completed," Rashid remarked. Quatre nodded.

"Thank you so much, Rashid. I truly appreciate your help on this," Quatre commented with a thankful smile. Rashid shook his head, as well as his hand.

"Not to worry, Master Quatre. We will get to the bottom of this," Rashid assured his master. Quatre and Lista nodded, and then walked off, leaving the Maguanac soldiers to their planning. As they got into the elevator and returned to the main floor, Lista just had to ask the probing question in her mind.

"Quatre?"

Without looking at her, he answered. "Yes, sweetheart?"

Lista swallowed before asking her question. "Just what business do you and I have to attend to?" The elevator doors opened just as Quatre turned to her, catching her off guard when he closed in on her, pressing her back against the side of the elevator. "Q-Quatre?! What are you doing?"

"The business we must attend to." The elevator doors shut and Quatre dipped his lips down onto hers, taking her by surprise. Lista couldn't help but entangle her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer and deeper into their kiss. She could feel his passion for her all the way into her toes, spiking through her bloodstream and into her limbs. He wanted her _that_ bad? She knew it was more than just the situation that had him this way. But she didn't have time to ponder it, as his hands under her tank top jarred her from those inconsequential thoughts.

In the back of her mind, she could hear the dinging of the elevator as it once again reached the basement floor of the estate. The doors opened to no one, then shut once again. But it was trivial as Quatre's mouth left a trail of kisses from her mouth, roving down her neck to her shoulder.

"Quatre… We shouldn't be doing this here," she rasped, tilting her head so he could get better access to her skin. His fingers moved the sleeve down, allowing him to line the top of her shoulder. "Has it become so dire you must resort to this?"

Quatre's mouth pulled away in response, his eyes glazed over and his tongue gliding over his lips hungrily. "There is nothing wrong with wanting the woman I love this way, is there?" His voice was deep and hoarse, as if he were possessed by some unknown force. Lista couldn't help but pull his head into her neck, hugging him to her body.

"No, there certainly isn't, but not like this, Quatre. You are being irrational because of Gareth, and that is not you. Please get a hold of yourself. I told you nothing would happen to me, and I mean it. I promised you, and I would never break that promise," Lista explained softly, hoping to coax him back to reality.

Quatre's body collapsed, his arms holding on to her waist loosely. His shoulders began to shake, causing Lista to gasp in concern and shock; he was crying.

"Lista, I keep thinking of what it would be like without you in my life," he stammered, "and I cannot bear it. I just cannot bear to think what would happen if I failed to protect you and Gareth got his way with you. Why can't I get him out of my head?" Lista knelt down before him and lifted his chin with her finger, gazing into his very soul with sympathy and understanding.

"Oh Quatre, you have not changed since the very day I met you," she murmured. She brushed her hand up, cupping his cheek in her palm. She could feel the dampness of his tears under her hand and shook her head just slightly with a weak smile. "You think of no one but others, but you worry far too much to the point of making yourself sick. Don't let a man like Gareth Hawksley get the better of you, because you and I are both stronger than him." Quatre shook his head, sucking in a deep breath.

"How foolish of me to break into tears like this in front of you. I am sure you think me to be weak," Quatre mumbled. Lista frowned slightly at his negativity.

"After how long you've known me, do you really know me so little?" Lista inquired. Quatre gave her a questioning glance. "No matter how many times you cry before me, it just proves how strong you truly are. And that is one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you." Quatre gave a bright smile.

"I do not know what I've done to deserve such praise and love from you, but I am forever grateful for having you in my life," he chimed, wrapping his arms around her waist one more time.

"As am I for you," she murmured, burying her face into his hair. She sighed, happy to know he was out of his slum and back to his normal self.

Lista felt the gentle probing of his lips on her shoulder once again, nipping at the supple flesh there. She pulled away as the elevator dinged and opened for the countless time during their episode, revealing once again the dock. Some of the Maguanac soldiers were leaving, making their way to that very elevator. Her eyes widened and she thrust herself away from his body, rousing an alarmed and slightly disappointed groan out of Quatre.

"The Maguanacs are coming," she hissed. "We need to get out of here. They can't see us like this!" Quatre shook his head, hitting the button to shut the door. Quatre cursed to himself inwardly; how could he be so careless? He didn't want to explain to the probing questions of his men as to why he and Lista were nearly lying on the elevator floor kissing each other like no tomorrow. Those actions needed to stay in the bedroom where they belonged, where everyone remained oblivious to what the two of them did alone together.

He made his way to his feet, offering his hand to help her up. She stood as well, brushing off her clothing and pulling the sleeve back on her shoulder. The elevator came to a stop on the main floor and Quatre pulled her out, walking her down the hall to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do while we wait? Caleb has to construct the blueprints and Rashid and the others have to factor out the coordinates, as well as scope the surrounding terrain for observation. There's really nothing we can do other than wait for them to finish before proceeding," Lista spoke up as they reached the regal hallway to his bedroom, as well as her vacant one.

"Well, there are many things we can occupy ourselves with during the vacant time, but it is all up to you," Quatre remarked. Lista put her hands on her hips, giving him an incriminating glare. He chuckled and pressed his lips against her cheek sweetly. "Obviously that is not the answer you necessarily wanted to hear."

"Nope. You can decide what to do. Contrary to what you may think, I would like a break from making the decisions. It's enough I do them for the Colonies, but for us too? Give me a break, Quatre," she exasperated. Quatre nodded.

"Alright, that's fine. Would you like to soak in the Jacuzzi and rest? We've had a long day so far, and I think it would be relaxing for you," Quatre suggested. Lista's eyebrow rose. "And myself, of course." She smiled in satisfaction.

"I think that sounds lovely. Let me get my bikini and I'll change in the bathroom." Without another word, she skipped into his bedroom, fetching a simple red bikini that would tie around her neck. As she closed the bathroom door behind her, he picked out a pair of navy blue swimming trunks with small, white specks. He quickly unclothed himself before she came back into the room, dressing himself in the trunks. Just as he finished, the bathroom door clicked open and Lista walked out, her ebony hair messily pulled up high on her head. She held two towels over her arm, carrying her clothes in the other.

Quatre's eyes unconsciously scoped her well-toned body. Her legs were smooth and tanned, her red bikini bottoms hugging her just right. Although he had already seen her nude, seeing her this way made him feel like it was all new to him.

"Well? Do you like it?" Lista asked, spinning around once for him to study her. He nodded like a zombie, folding his clothes and sitting them on the edge of the bed with a cough.

"Yes, I think it suits you," he answered quickly. Lista couldn't help but giggle deep in her throat, putting her clothing right next to his on the bed. "We should watch your wound. We don't want the dressings to get wet, so you'll have to try and keep your shoulder over the water as much as you can." Lista nodded.

"I'm not too concerned about it. I can move my arm a lot better now than before. I think the whole situation possibly letting up is actually helping me recover. The mental aspect of everything sure does do a number on things," Lista informed. Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Of course, love. Now, shall we go? We have much time to spare." Lista nodded as he took the towels from her arm, folding them under his own. He offered her his free arm, allowing her to take it with a grateful and loving smile. He led her to another portion of the estate where much of the leisurely activities could take place. He had a pool at his patio in a climate-controlled room, but in a separate room built along the patio was the hot tub. It was a fairly new addition to the estate, as Quatre knew Lista took great enjoyment out of them. He also purposefully put it in a room of its own for privacy purposes. At this particular moment, he was relieved he made such a decision.

"Did you add different wallpaper to the room? It looks brighter somehow," Lista spoke up as her eyes studied the walls. Quatre nodded, walking over to the side of the hot tub to begin readying it.

"Yes. Not too long ago I had the color changed from a pale yellow to this pale blue. You suggested it, after all," Quatre informed with a knowing smile. Lista gave him a curious stare, bringing her finger up to her mouth in confusion.

"I did? I can't even remember doing it," Lista replied. Quatre chuckled and hung up the towels on the closest wall to the hot tub, then adjusted the temperature. Bubbles rose to the surface and Lista joined him, sighing contently.

"I love the sound of it. It makes me relaxed without even touching the water. I must be incredibly tense for it to be that way," Lista remarked with a smile. She turned to Quatre and grabbed his hand. "So, are you ready? I hope you're willing to save me from drowning, because I just may. I can see myself falling asleep in here." Quatre shook his head.

"I can assure you that I will not allow any such thing to happen, sweetheart." Lista gave him a quick peck on the lips and slid her legs in, sighing as she sunk her body into the bubbling water. Quatre watched her with luscious eyes and smirked inwardly to himself. She had no idea his statement had nothing to do with hers about drowning; he simply had no plan of allowing her to nap, as he had other arrangements for their time here. And he would see to it that they successfully played out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Quatre got in the Jacuzzi next to Lista, who was sighing against the massaging jet streams against her tensed back. She had her eyes closed in satisfaction and her neck rested against the edge. Quatre broke into an unconscious smile, his eyes drinking in her perfect half-naked form.

Before he could make a single thought, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, rousing from her supposed nap. She smiled and moaned contently, relaxing her body into his.

"This feels nice," she murmured drunkenly, nuzzling her face against his chest. His heartbeat was calm and steady, lulling her into a gentle sleep. Quatre continued to hold her against him, closing his eyes and hoping Lista would awaken soon. She was sleeping peacefully, and he actually _missed_ her. Not to mention her wet, half-naked body pressing against his was torture enough and seriously testing his control.

'_Never have I thought I would react like this around her. I suppose I knew at some point her and I would engage in play like this, but not to this extent. I cannot believe how much I desire her. I actually need more of her!'_ he thought to himself. He groaned in aggravation deep in his throat, clenching his eyes and resting his head against hers. He felt her fingers twitch slightly on his chest, gently grazing against his nipple. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from letting out a moan at her accidental touch.

"Mmm, Quatre?" The Arabian pilot opened his eyes, looking down at the top of her head.

"Yes? What is it, love?" She shifted beside him, turning herself so she faced him; however, she did not make eye contact. Her eyes remained glued on his chest, circling her finger on his water-dropped flesh. "You should be trying to sleep, Lista. You are in need of relaxation, and I promised that you would get it." Damn, why did he say that? He knew he wanted her awake so he could make his move!

She shook her head and lifted up out of the tub, allowing the water to drop provocatively from her limbs. Quatre swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, his eyes taking her in.

"I need a more comfortable position," she mumbled tiredly. Without a moment to spare for Quatre to register her words, she placed her hands on his shoulders and straddled over his waist. She settled her body atop his, draping her arms over him and relaxing her body against his. His center heated up as soon as it came in contact with hers.

Yes, this is what he _truly_ wanted.

'_Why, dammit, why?'_ he cursed inwardly for one of the first times in his life. But why would he bother to curse it? He knew he wanted it, and here she was, keeping her slim, wet, naked legs over his slowly arousing pelvis.

"This is _much _better," she sighed, cooing softly as she wrapped her arms in a loose lock around his neck. She buried her face in the side of his neck and shoulder, brushing her lips against the joint there. Quatre felt a tingle run up his spine at the simple yet intimate touch of her lips. "I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I?" Quatre nearly scoffed.

'_Good God, no,'_ he thought. "No, I'm alright. As long as you are comfortable." Lista's deep giggle vibrated against the crook of his shoulder.

"I don't know why I ask. You always say things like that." Quatre finally permitted himself to wrap his arms around her, keeping her close against him.

"Of course. It will always be that way," Quatre pointed out in a knowing hush. "By the way, your wound isn't bothering you, is it?" She shook her head and made a confirmatory sound.

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. I'm too relaxed to even think about it," she responded quietly. She pulled her head away to look into his crystal blue eyes. They gazed back at her, seeking the answer to the questioning look in her emerald depths. "Kiss me."

Quatre's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed more from her sudden, gentle request. The heat of the water wasn't helping either. He hesitated, his eyes traveling down to her supple, begging lips. The dampness of the air seemed to make them sparkle, inviting his mouth there temptingly.

He threw caution to the arid desert wind and grazed his knuckles against her cheek before pressing his mouth against hers. She sighed against him and ran her fingers through his silky golden locks, entangling them and scratching her nails against his scalp. She pressed her chest against his, causing wet friction between them that only spurred on a positive reaction.

Yes, this is what she wanted, and it was obviously a mutual feeling. Of course, what she didn't know was that he planned on something like this, but he hadn't intended on her making a move, much less the first one. Of course, he had absolutely no complaints. As long as they could be together this way, he cared not how it happened.

Oh Allah, her hands were traveling down his body. Her hands had quickly left his hair and he hadn't even known it until her hands had gotten down to his abdomen.

Her lips slowly left his so she could gather her breath. She smiled at him, and the fact impishness was evident made him want her more, as if he thought that was even possible.

"Lista…" She made a sound in question, keeping her hands on his stomach but massaging them over his tense muscles. "Uhh… I…" Lista giggled playfully and kissed his nose.

"What is it, Quatre? Don't be shy, especially now. I need you," she coaxed. Quatre swallowed, another lump forming in his throat. Why was he suddenly freezing up? He knew how much the both of them wanted the other, so why couldn't he do anything?

Dammit. It was _Gareth_. What if he was watching them right now? Quatre sure as hell didn't want Gareth to see such a passionate side to _his_ Lista. Only he was allowed to see her and experience her in such a way. He would never permit such behavior from that conniving bastard.

"Quatre? Are you okay?" The blonde pilot blinked out of his thoughts and gazed at Lista's concerned features.

"Please forgive me, Lista. I am afraid Gareth is truly watching you, and if he is, then I cannot allow him to see you this way. I have to be cautious for your safety," he confessed. Lista lowered her head and dropped her hands away from him in instant defeat. Quatre growled to himself. The damn bastard was ruining things for them, and he couldn't take it.

"It's okay. I understand. Maybe it would be a good idea to wait until the situation is resolved before going any further. We don't want him getting any ideas if he is truly watching me," Lista mumbled disappointingly. She was incredibly saddened but tried not to show it, although she was pretty sure she was too late. She began lifting herself off him but he quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down upon him.

"Hold on a moment." Lista put her hands on his shoulders for stability, giving him a bemused stare. "I am sorry. I shouldn't deny what we both clearly desire." Lista shook her head instantly and opened her mouth to rebuke, but he placed his finger on her open mouth. "It's alright, Lista. Perhaps I will let him see you." Lista's eyes widened at his rather curious statement.

"Wh—" He added another finger over her mouth to stop her question.

"I may give him the opportunity to see you this way, and for two reasons. One, he will know that only I can do such things for you, and two, he will not live long enough to tell anyone what he saw, for I will kill him," Quatre continued with stone resolve. Lista's eyes widened more at his vow; she saw he was dead serious, and Gareth would surely be the dead one.

"Quatre, umm, I don't really think I would enjoy him seeing any part of me like that because it's not _you_," Lista replied, trying on her best smile. But she wasn't smiling inside. She wanted him so badly. Then there was Gareth. She didn't know what to do! She had her pride and decency, but she also had an undying lust glowing at her very center. She couldn't ignore it in the very least because she wanted Quatre so much.

Her shoulders shook and she broke down before him. He gazed at her in concern and rubbed his hands on her arms.

"Lista?" She leaned into him, clutching his shoulders as if she were falling.

"I really don't care about Gareth," she sobbed softly. "He can watch me all he wants. I just want you!" Quatre pulled back slightly at her declaration. It was if suddenly vibes of lust overtook her common sense, and all that mattered was that Quatre would grant her the pleasure she desired. "I don't care, Quatre, because he'll never get to do anything like that to me. It will always be you and only you." Her hands extended to his face shakily, pulling herself closer to press her lips against his in emotional need and urgency. Quatre complied, not sure what she would do if he denied her now. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her closer to him until their dampened flesh touched.

Even though he had pulled her closer, she suddenly drew away from the kiss, allowing her tears to fall down her cheeks.

"I don't understand why I'm like this, Quatre, how one minute I care very much whether Gareth would see me this way, and then at the next moment it's the last thing on my mind as long as I can have you. Why is this happening to us?" Lista sobbed, laying her forehead on his shoulder. Quatre wasn't honestly sure what her question pertained to; she could have been referring to Gareth's attack against her, or the fact lust was beginning to take control of them.

The latter he was not opposed to, but the situation concerning Gareth was obviously another matter. He wasn't sure what answer he could offer her to either of the questions.

"Sometimes things happen that we cannot account for, Lista. Life is very unpredictable. People change, and so do emotions," Quatre hesitantly responded, knowing she was cleaving for an answer from him. She lifted her head to look at him, her glimmering eyes searching through him to the point where it made him tremble.

"I guess you're right, but I thought I would know how to handle this. I feel like all I care about is… sex." Quatre's eyes widened against his control, stunned at Lista's confession. She bit her lip and looked down, not sure she could face his surprised stare.

"Lista, please look at me." Quatre released one of his arms from around her back so he could lift her chin with his finger when she didn't respond to him. She gave him a look of utter shame, and all he could do was smile. "You and I have gone through a lot of moments together. I have always stuck beside you through everything difficult you were faced with, and that will never change. I suppose at one point I never thought we would reach this level, but now that we have…" Quatre's firm voice trailed off and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. "I don't ever want to go back." Lista opened her mouth to respond, but she found no words coming out. She didn't even really know what to say to him.

She didn't have a chance to form a response, for Quatre's lips pressed against hers fully as he pulled her tighter against him. She submitted to him, sighing against his mouth and retreating into his body. For the first time in her life, she had begun to feel like a woman. She had always had thoughts of what it would be like between her and Quatre, and quite honestly, she had a difficult time picturing it due to Quatre's seemingly innocent nature.

Needless to say, Lista had no problem seeing through that complexity now. Quatre had passion deep within him, and he was unleashing it all at the same time, making the experience rather bold for the both of them. She had to wonder when it would had happened for them if Gareth had not threatened her life, but she knew Quatre would be none too pleased if he found out she had been contemplating it.

"Lista." He spoke her name huskily as he pulled away from the kiss, licking his lips of her unique, sweet taste. "Know I would never force you into anything you wouldn't want to do. I just want to make you the happiest woman in the world for making me the luckiest man in the world." Lista smiled at his generous compliment and nodded, tightening her arms around his neck.

"I know. But, if we were to ever get to that point, I want it to be romantic and not brought on by desperation because of someone like Gareth," Lista confessed, tracing her finger over his jaw line to his bottom lip. "I love being like this with you, but at that particular moment, I want it to be perfect. I don't want to have to worry about Gareth or mobile suits or anything like that. I just want to immerse myself into a world where only you and I exist." Quatre nodded in understanding, threading his fingers through her ebony locks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Lista. I swear when this situation has abated, I will make love to you. I want to make you mine forever," Quatre murmured with a gleeful smile. Lista returned the expression, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Quatre, don't you know? I'm already yours, and that's never going to change. No one is going to take me from you. I never want to be away from you again," Lista vowed. Quatre shook his head, roaming his hands along her sides to the point where it sent shivers down her spine.

"I'll never let that happen. I don't want you out of my sight." With that, Quatre kissed her again, passionately and devotedly, as if she was going to disappear at any given moment. Lista leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, relaxing against his still tense body.

"I'll never leave you. Never again," Lista whispered. She knew it in her head that the sexual tension in the air was thick, that the both of them wanted each other, but their hopeless romantic notions kept them back from what their lust demanded of them, and that was to make love on the very edge of the hot tub.

"Then move here," Quatre rasped. "Be here with me forever." Lista smiled and nodded once in response before he took her mouth with his once more. His tongue smoothed against her lips and she opened her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter, daring to leave no portion of her mouth untouched.

His hands were on the back of her neck, untying her bikini top with extreme impatience. He tugged at the strings, loosening it quickly so it fell into the water between them. Lista wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them, allowing her supple breasts to press against his dew-covered chest.

The Arabian pilot groaned into her mouth at the sensation of her flesh, her hardened nipples, against him. Her touch nearly seared his skin in a single stroke, her fingers curling and sliding up his back into the dampened ends of his blonde hair. The single touch sent shivers down his back and into his blood, daring him to deepen their affair.

He would accept that inner dare with no contest.

Lista gasped when Quatre's hands landed on the underside of her bent legs, pulling her up along with him as he stood, allowing the water to cascade from their bodies. Saying nothing, Quatre turned around and settled Lista's bottom gently on the edge of the hot tub while he stayed shin-deep in the steaming water.

"I never thought I would become so accustomed to this seemingly inexcusable behavior. Everything I grew up on pertaining to the proper etiquette around a lady no longer matters when I'm around you. I only wish to intoxicate you as you do me," Quatre rasped as he eased her back on her elbows, her eyes connected to his. "I never thought my feelings for you could go deeper than they are. You have reached into the pits of my heart, and now you are everywhere else, sweetheart, in my mind, my blood, my soul."

Her heart skipped a beat before speeding up a pace at his words. She thought she was going to die in his arms, die at the edge of his hot tub wearing nothing but red bikini bottoms.

Quatre was suddenly creeping over her body, curling one of his arms behind her back to pull her up against him. With flaming eyes, he captured her lips in a gentle brush, teasing her begging mouth. Deepening the kiss slowly, he eased her down onto her back on the cool surface of the tile.

Quatre's arousal became painstakingly obvious against the inside of her thigh, loosely constricted by only his trunks. Her mind was filled with hungry thoughts of what it would be like for Quatre to spread her legs gently with his knee as he lowered himself upon her, filling her with his entire being.

Quatre's tongue in her mouth snapped her out of her musings of temptation. She moaned at the feeling of his tongue against hers, lapping and tasting her. His kiss was so fervent and he sucked the breath out of her lungs, not pulling away until his chest began to ache from the lack of oxygen. He gasped as he lifted himself from her mouth, licking his lips of her taste.

"Are you all right?" He bent down to brush his lips against her neck, his hushed whisper coming to her ear. She nodded and shifted under him to accommodate his weight when her injury began to seize. She released her arms from his neck, allowing them to fall at her sides. Quatre hesitated, scoping the messily dressed wound on her left shoulder before dragging his lips from her neck over to the side of her mouth. "You would tell me if you were in pain, wouldn't you? I don't want this to cause you any discomfort, sweetheart."

Lista bit down on her bottom lip. Her injury _had_ been bothering her, and she feared it would tear open if they didn't stop. His weight, although not much, was straining her shoulder far too much.

"Anything you do makes me forget I have such an injury," she murmured with a weak smile. "I don't want you to stop." Quatre tilted his head and smiled happily at her before dipping down to kiss her short.

"I would never put your health in danger, Lista. It would be in your best interest to stop. I should probably check your wound immediately," Quatre replied.

Dammit. That's the last thing she wanted to hear out of his mouth, but she knew he was right. Her entire left arm pulsed in pain from her gunshot injury.

"Okay, I suppose we'll have to continue this another time," she mumbled disappointingly. Quatre pulled himself away from her and wrapped his arms around her so he could pull her off the tiled floor. He kept her close against him once they were both on their feet, continuing to relish in the feel of her breasts pressed against him.

"You should probably get some rest as well. I should check on Rashid's progress with finding Gareth Hawksley's hideout. I can't imagine him not being finished by now," Quatre remarked. He pulled away from her and tugged a towel from one of the rungs on the wall, helping to wrap it around her. "I will order some lunch after your nap and we'll eat together. How does that sound?"

Lista smiled and nodded. "That sounds lovely." He grabbed the bikini top out of the water and squeezed it in his hands, allowing the built-up water to drip away from it. He handed the article of clothing to Lista with a knowing grin and pulled his own towel from the wall, wrapping it gingerly around his waist.

With a swift but gentle motion, he wrapped his arm around Lista's waist and guided her out of the hot tub room, leading her back to his bedroom. Several Maguanac soldiers watched them with knowing eyes and raised eyebrows as they passed silently down the hall. Quatre rolled his doorknob in his palm, allowing Lista to walk in before he did, shutting the door behind him.

"I'll go into the bathroom to give you some privacy to dress into something more comfortable for your nap," Quatre announced with a happy grin before heading towards the bathroom door.

"Don't you think we've passed that point where we have to dress in separate rooms?" Lista asked speedily. Quatre halted in his tracks and spun around just in time for Lista to drop her towel, revealing her topless, damp body to him.

Quatre could only stare at her in disbelief. Her face lacked any playful notion, which seemed to catch him off guard even more.

She was deadly serious.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Lista tilted her head to the side and folded her arms over her exposed breasts. "Quatre? Is something wrong? You're staring. Any harder and your eyes may pop out." Quatre blinked and shook his head, averting his gaze from her barely-clothed form.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just taken aback by what you just said," Quatre answered quietly. "If you believe it would be comfortable to undress in front of me, then—"

"As I recall, it wasn't so long ago that _you_ undressed me," Lista interrupted with a small smirk. "I hardly think it to be uncomfortable for us to dress in front of one another after the intimacy we've shared since I arrived. And, of course, I am standing here halfway undressed to begin with. It's nothing you're unfamiliar with."

Quatre hesitated before turning back to her, determined to keep his eyes cemented on hers rather than veering any lower.

"Well, yes, I suppose you bring up a valid point. I suppose I thought it to be courteous to let you dress in privacy. It is hardly appropriate for…" His voice faded off as their moment in the hot tub flashed back in his head. "Well, I guess there is no need for such appropriateness now." Lista couldn't help but chuckle lightly and she nodded.

"You really are wonderful, Quatre. You shouldn't have to think so much on my account. I prefer this intimacy with you. It makes me feel… _safe_." Before Quatre could respond, she turned towards a dresser and began pulling out clothing for her to wear. Quatre stared at her for a moment before following suit.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and swallowed the rather large lump in his throat. It somewhat bothered him that Lista considered herself safe while with him when she had been shot on the eve of her arrival to his estate. It maddened him beyond words, especially since Gareth Hawksley still roamed about.

He worried for Lista, especially because she was so stubborn. If she had her way, she would more than likely take a gun herself and pound an entire round into Gareth's chest. But he would never allow her to do that, not since he now knew Gareth had a sick fascination with her.

The Arabian pilot shed his trunks and turned his head slightly to Lista's direction; she was in the middle of pulling a pair of black panties up her well-toned legs. He barely caught a glimpse of her backside. He forced his eyes shut and returned to his dresser, fitting himself in a pair of gray dress slacks and a light blue dress shirt.

He smoothed his hands over his shirt once it fitted against his chest and he turned once again so Lista, who had since slipped on a pair of dark blue jeans that tugged at her curvaceous form in all the right places, as well as red and brown striped dress shirt that lifted above her midsection at the slightest movement.

Her emerald eyes met his at the same time he had turned around, and she flashed him a smile.

"Shouldn't you dress yourself in something a bit more comfortable for your nap?" Quatre spoke up as he gathered his discarded trunks and towel. Lista merely shook her head.

"I thought I would walk you to the base before I did, and I would rather not stroll around in your estate in pajamas," Lista replied knowingly. "I was thinking about getting a book to read in the library, so after I visit Rashid, I'll do that and head on to bed."

Quatre nodded and extended his hand, offering to take her bikini and towel. Her smile widened and she handed them over to her, but not before leaning over to kiss him sweetly on the cheek. Quatre's lips curved into a happy grin and he tossed their garments in a hamper for later.

"That sounds like a good idea, so long as you get some rest. I would rather you not strain your wound. I should do well to remember your sensitive condition before… going about certain actions."

Lista smoothed her tongue over her top lip before jutting her hip out, her hands cemented on her waist. "I'm not made of glass, Quatre. My injury is healing rather quickly. It rarely hurts."

Quatre cocked an eyebrow. "_Rarely_ hurts? That means it _does_ bother you, doesn't it? Is it bothering you right now? Do you need me to check it?"

Lista shook her head. "Of course not. You misunderstand me. Sometimes it hurts, but weakly. It's to be expected with a gunshot wound, but everything will be fine. You worry far too much. It's going to make you sick."

"The only thing that makes me sick is knowing Gareth Hawksley is still a free man," Quatre spat. Lista's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened at his sudden burst of anger. Quatre sighed and closed his eyes, gathering his composure. "I'm sorry, Lista. I didn't mean to snap. This is just a bit… aggravating."

Lista walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, jutting his eyes open. "Quatre, it's aggravating for the both of us. I'm learning fast that we shouldn't allow Gareth to dictate our every move and thought. It's what he wants, and I'll be damned if I give him what he wants."

"I know you're right," Quatre sighed exasperatingly. "Let's just go and check on Rashid's progress." Lista nodded in agreement and took his hand, striding out of the bedroom to the elevator that took them down several floors to the base. From inside the elevator, they could hear Rashid's booming commands to the soldiers compiling Caleb's coordinate information for Gareth's base.

When the door finally opened, Quatre led Lista out, and they took their time walking over to Rashid, who stood with his bulging arms folded over his chest as he watched the soldiers work at their computers.

"Rashid, how are things coming with the coordinates?" Quatre inquired with a smile, catching the large soldier's attention.

"Master Quatre, Miss Lista. Everything seems to be coming along well. We have discovered the base just as Caleb Hawksley said. The coordinates point southwest and we've sent out several soldiers to take overhead pictures of the surrounding terrain, and we've begun getting them in now. They should be back shortly," Rashid explained.

"That's good. I am glad we're making progress," Lista spoke up with an appreciative smile. "In that case, I think I'm going to find a good book and take a nap. If anything happens, I hope you'll wake me up." Quatre smiled and nodded, pressing his lips against her cheek.

"I'll come to check on you soon. Rest well, love." Lista nodded and pulled away, allowing her fingers to slide against his as she walked back to the elevator. She waved before the doors shut in front of her, taking her back to the main floor of the estate.

"How is she feeling, Master Quatre?" Rashid questioned. Quatre nodded, straining his neck to look up at the Maguanac commander.

"I think she's doing better. Her injury seems to be healing fast, for which I'm glad. She's trying to stay in high spirits, but I am sure she would like to personally pursue Gareth for what he's done to her," Quatre replied. He frowned. "I share her sentiment, of course. I would very much like to make him suffer."

"All in good time, Master Quatre. We will all have our chance to make the man pay for what he's done to Miss Lista," Rashid replied with a firm nod. "In the meantime, we do have some information gathered about the base. I am sure you would like to hear about it."

Quatre nodded. "Yes, I would. What have you discovered?"

"Well, it appears as if the base lies approximately a hundred miles to the southwest. As the pictures are taken overhead the base, we're getting them in on the computer. Like our base, Gareth Hawksley has kept his base underground; however, there is a small stone marker to indicate where the entrance to the base is. Until we get the detailed map from Caleb Hawksley, we'll not know what the inside is like. All we can do now is plan out our journey there, and how we will get in without being detected," Rashid explicated.

"Good job, Rashid. I know that's about all we will be able to know until Caleb finishes with the map. Of course, I am sure Gareth will be expecting us. If he knows his brother well enough, Gareth will anticipate Caleb betraying him to help us," Quatre pointed out.

"Still, Master Quatre, I would not trust that man. He is a Hawksley. He is capable of anything," Rashid pointed out.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Rashid. We should continue to keep Caleb until tight surveillance. I would rather him not getting too close to Lista," Quatre remarked.

Rashid nodded and bowed. "Of course, Master Quatre. I will see to it personally that Miss Lista remains safe from either one of those men."

Quatre smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rashid. Now, shall we continue compiling our information? The faster we gather our information, the faster we will be able to capture Gareth Hawksley for good, and I will not put off Lista's protection."

* * *

Lista hugged her chosen book, _The Great Gatsby_, to her chest and walked down the hall back to Quatre's bedroom. On the way, she passed the hallway that housed Caleb Hawksley. She stopped in her tracks and peered down the hallway, seeing two Maguanacs guarding a single door.

'_I suppose I could go and visit him. I'd like to know his progress on the map of the base,'_ Lista thought to herself. She carried herself to the door, catching the attention of both soldiers.

"Ambassador, how are you feeling?" one of the Maguanacs asked with a smile.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with Caleb."

The two soldiers exchanged questioning glances. "Are you sure, Miss Ambassador? We would not like if he tried to do something to you, and Master Quatre would never forgive us," the other Maguanac pointed out.

Lista's eyes hardened slightly. "Don't worry about Quatre. Besides, the two of you are out here. Caleb wouldn't dare try anything while he's being watched as carefully as he is. You have nothing to fear." Without another word, she walked up to the door and turned the doorknob slowly, pushing the door open with a quiet creak.

Caleb was sitting on his bed, his brows etched into his eyes in concentration. He snapped his head up and his eyes softened as Lista pulled the door shut behind her.

"Ambassador Di Nevella, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Caleb asked as he practically stumbled out of his bed, tossing the paper and pencil out of his lap as he did so.

"I thought I would come and see how your progress is coming along. I know you said a day until you finished it, but I was curious," Lista replied as she stepped closer to him, unconsciously tugging the book closer to her chest. Why did she suddenly feel afraid of him?

Caleb smiled and folded his hands behind his back cordially. "It's going well, thank you. I think I may finish before the promised time. I thought it would take longer, but it's turning out well. Would you like to see it?"

Lista nodded and followed him to the bed. He bent over and smoothed out the slightly crumpled paper smudged with pencil markings. The blueprint was intricate and extremely detailed.

"Caleb, this is magnificent. You have noted almost every detail of the base," she gasped.

Caleb chuckled and nodded. "Yes, well, like I said, it was my design. I should know every nook and cranny of it, after all. Of course, it has been years since I've been there, so hopefully my brother hasn't changed anything."

Lista's brows furrowed at the mention of Gareth. "I would have to agree with you. I hope he hasn't either. It would make this situation even more difficult."

Caleb turned and swallowed, his eyes connecting with Lista's. "Ambassador, if I may be so bold, I sincerely hope everything works out in your favor. I never wished to bring you harm. I thought I was bound to duty because Gareth is my brother, so I shed all thoughts of doubt. I hope doing this will repent for the sins I have committed against you. I have never harbored anything but respectful feelings towards you as a leader, a soldier and a woman."

Lista let out a shaky breath and her face heated up in a blush. "Thank you, Caleb. I am glad you have decided to help us. Your brother must be stopped. I care for him, and I really wish he wouldn't have done all this because now I must punish him. Unfortunately, I am bound by my duty as ambassador, and I must protect the people of the Colonies, as well as Earth. That is my duty as a leader," she stammered, feeling his gaze burn a hole through her.

She suddenly wished she hadn't come to his room.

Caleb reached for one of her hands, pulling it away from the book hugged against her chest. He pressed his lips against the back of her hand, his lips brushing her flesh as he pulled away. "I would never question that," he whispered. "I will do what you wish of me to help you catch my brother, and I know I am still to be punished for my crimes. Anything you decide as an ample penalty I will accept. It is the least I can do for being responsible for your injury. I will always regret pulling that trigger on you."

Lista swallowed as her throat grew dry at his passionate words. "I don't know what to say, really, Caleb. I thank you for your dedication to the Colonies."

"Not to the Colonies, Ambassador. To _you_."

Lista slowly pulled her hand away from him, gripping the edge of her book. With a nervous smile, she took several steps away from him. "I just wanted to come and see your progress on the map. When you finish, let your guards know and Quatre will come to get it from you. Thank you for what you've been doing. It means a lot to us, Caleb."

He smiled and nodded at her. "Of course, Ambassador. I'll get back to the blueprint. Take care of yourself." Lista nodded and turned out of the room, looking at both of the Maguanac soldiers.

"If Caleb needs anything, make sure you give it to him," she gently ordered.

Both Maguanacs nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Please take some rest. We'll handle things here." Lista nodded and walked away, her hands beginning to tremble. There was something about the air in his bedroom that made her slightly uneasy.

Then there was the kindness in Caleb's voice. In was contradictory to the way she felt when she was around him. Was it merely because he shared the same blood as Gareth Hawksley, the man who had desired her? She wasn't sure why she was feeling the way she did, but she knew one thing, and that was she was glad to be out of his room.

And she wasn't going to tell Quatre about her brief visit with Caleb. She was sure he wouldn't appreciate it. Quatre had wanted to keep her far away from him _because_ he shared the same blood as Gareth. He didn't trust Caleb, and well, neither did she, but she couldn't help but feel some sort of compassion for him since he was willingly helping them to capture his brother.

Lista made it to Quatre's bedroom and opened the door quickly, wanting to be inside where she felt like no one could touch her. Her gaze traveled up to the beautifully painted portrait of herself, and she felt her mouth spread into a smile.

She sauntered over to the bed, placing the book down so she could strip off her clothes. She decided a pair of cotton cornflower slacks and a matching tank top would be comfortable enough for her nap. She sighed as the soft fabric touched her flesh, particularly around her slightly aching wound.

Swiftly grabbing her book, she slid herself under the covers and propped several pillows against the headboard so she could lean against them.

Gazing at the front cover of _The Great Gatsby_, she smiled before opening to the first page. This book had been one of her first loves, even though it was a tragic love story. She still treasured it, as it was the first gift Quatre had given her. During the war with White Fang, while stuck in the vast canopy of space aboard Peacemillion, Quatre had given her the book as a gift for being such a thoughtful friend to him. He had bought it for her just before meeting his friends on Peacemillion, determined she would have it and know of his special affections towards her. Of course, at that time, she had not known he had deeper feelings for her, although she had been aware of her own at the time.

Her smile faded and she lowered the book in her lap. She hoped her love story with Quatre wouldn't be tragic as Jay Gatsby's love story with Daisy Buchanan. Her heart ached for Quatre to be at her side, but her mind remained plagued with Gareth's sick fascination with her, and Caleb's strange kindness towards her.

She hoped the apple fell far from the Hawksley tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Quatre quietly walked into his bedroom, his eyes brightening when he saw Lista drifted off into sleep, a book folded open in her lap. He closed the door behind him and smiled, gently strolling to the edge of the bed to take in her form closer.

His eyes settled on _The Great Gatsby_ in her lap and his smile widened, remembering how he had given it to her on Peacemillion during the wars.

He rounded the bed and knelt down, carefully taking the book from her hands. When he turned it in his hands, he chuckled to see she had only made it to the fifth page. He closed the book and placed it on the nightstand.

"Mmm… Quatre?" He turned his head to see Lista's eyes fluttering open, her body twisting under the blanket.

He smiled and sat down next to her on the bed. "Hi, sweetheart. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I just drifted off. I guess I didn't have a chance to read much of the book," she yawned as she sat up from the disheveled pillows. She tilted her head and smiled at him. "It's been a long time since I read this. I read it immediately after you gave it to me on Peacemillion, and that was it. I was so busy afterwards that I hardly had a chance to pick it up."

Quatre extended his hand, brushing ebony locks behind her shoulder. "Well, that's quite understandable. I wouldn't expect you to find the time, what with your duties as ambassador." Lista grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Well, I'll finish reading it while I'm here. It seems as if I'm going to have the time while I'm on leave. So, how is everything coming with the base?"

Quatre gripped her hand in his and nodded. "Everything is going well. Rashid has gathered photos of the surrounding area. Caleb's coordinates were completely accurate. Several soldiers scouted the terrain and couldn't find anything suspicious. The base is underground, just like ours, so it's possible some of the construction may be similar. Of course, we won't know that until we have the blueprint from Caleb."

"Well, it's going to be finished a lot sooner than we expected. It's definitely not going to take 24 hours as he thought. What he has finished is very detailed, as well. It's going to do us a lot of good when we decide to infiltrate the base," Lista explained. As soon as she bit off the end of her sentence, she realized what she had just revealed to him, that she had visited Caleb alone.

Quatre's eyes burned slightly and he frowned. "Lista, did you… visit him by yourself?"

Lista pulled her hand away from his and sighed as she nodded in confirmation. "I wanted to check on him on my way from the library. It was on the way and thought it courteous to let him know how much I appreciated his efforts." Quatre swallowed hard and averted his gaze from her. "Quatre, I was safe. There was nothing he could have done even if he wanted to, which he doesn't. He is helping us to capture his brother; otherwise, he wouldn't be giving into everything we ask, not to mention the guards were still standing outside the door."

Quatre stood up and paced away from her, walking over to the wall that held Lista's portrait. "I just don't like you being around him without me there. He's a Hawksley, Lista. There's no telling what he's capable of. Gareth has been threatening you and testing your patience by saying he's watching you. We don't even know if that's true or not. We can't be certain his loyalty to you is certain either."

Lista sighed exasperatingly and shook her head. "I hope you're not implying that I trust him, because I don't. If there's anything I've learned from being a Gundam pilot, it's not to trust everyone. You never know who will stab you in the back. For God sakes, Quatre, my own _father_ did it. Do you really think I'm that trusting? I didn't even trust you or the others when I met you, despite our common bond through being Gundam pilots." Lista stood from her spot on the bed, rolling her injured shoulder while walking over next to him. "It takes a lot for me to trust someone. I hardly know Caleb enough to trust him, and besides, I've known Gareth for several years and had trusted him, and look what has happened. He's betrayed me and hired his own brother to shoot me."

"I don't need to be reminded of that, sweetheart. It was bad enough seeing you bleeding all over my floor and in pain," Quatre said gently, his eyes closed and his head lowered. "You have to understand my position. I want to protect you. Any Hawksley would have to fight for my trust."

"Quatre, Caleb isn't Gareth. Even though they're brothers doesn't mean they are the same person. I know they share the same blood, and that's a bit of a reason to be cautious, but you have to remember that Caleb and Gareth are more different than you may think. Caleb is trying to repent for what he's done. Gareth refuses to do so. That's a substantial difference in character."

Quatre opened his eyes and turned to her, resting his hands on the sides of her arms. "I know that, but it's not just a matter of trust and difference in character. It's a matter of love. This is just something I have to do to ensure you're safe from now on. I'm not going to let something else happen to you."

Lista wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his. "I understand. Try to loosen up a little, though, Quatre. Caleb is willing to talk to me about things that I'm sure he wouldn't tell you. He is loyal to the Colonies." Lista bit her lip. _'No, he's loyal to _me_, but I'm not telling him that.'_

The next thing she knew, Quatre's mouth was blanketing hers, snapping her out of her thoughts of Caleb and her short visit with him. He pressed his hands against her face in urgency while she tugged his hair in her fingers. Quatre pressed her against the wall next to the portrait of her likeness, gliding his hands up into her hair, relishing in the feel of her silky locks.

Lista moaned into his mouth, giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips. She practically melted in his embrace as his tongue touched hers, deepening their kiss.

_Not to the Colonies, Ambassador. To _you.

Lista's eyes shot open and she ripped away from the kiss, trying to catch her breath as she fought out of Quatre's arms. He stood in confusion, licking his lips of her taste.

"Lista, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. I just started feeling a little dizzy," she lied. "I think you took my breath away." She turned away from him, pressing her fingers against her bruised lips.

Oh god, what the hell _was _that? Why did Caleb's words just interrupt her thoughts? She had been in the middle of an amazing kiss with the man she loved and _Caleb Hawksley_ entered her mind?

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Quatre's hands on her shoulders from behind. "Are you sure you're all right, Lista? You look a little pale. Perhaps you're coming down with something."

Lista shook her head. "No, I'm feeling okay. Maybe it would be a good idea to get something to eat. We've neglected that detail today."

Quatre walked around her, causing her to lift her head and look at him in the eye. "Forgive me. I often forget about a meal since I'm so accustomed to going without one. Hunger hardly plagues me anymore. I'll order up dinner right away so we can eat."

Lista cracked a smile and nodded once. "I'll get dressed, then." She turned without another word and picked up the clothes she had been wearing earlier, folded neatly over the back of a chair.

Quatre flexed his tightened hands and stared at her as she began shedding her clothes to change. He didn't even register what she was doing. His thoughts were plagued on her obvious tension. Something was bothering her, but he knew she wouldn't tell him. She never liked to trouble him.

"Do you, umm, have any preferences for dinner?" Quatre spoke up, his voice cracking and dry. Lista spun around as she smoothed her shirt over her stomach.

"Oh no, whatever you want is fine for me. I just want food," she smiled with a playful chuckle. Quatre smiled on instinct and nodded.

"Very well, then. I'll go take care of the dinner details. I'll be back. Until then, why don't you catch up on _The Great Gatsby_?" Quatre brushed past her and picked up the book sitting on the nightstand, lifting it towards her. Lista took the book from his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Don't take too long, though. Maybe we'll read together," Lista suggested with a slightly wavering smile. Quatre nodded and leaned in, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be back in ten minutes." With that, Quatre turned and walked out of the room, not looking back. Lista pressed her hand against her forehead and let out a deep breath, tossing the book to the bed.

"What is wrong with me?"

* * *

Lista and Quatre sat at the dining room table, eating their dinner quietly. Quatre kept stealing glances at her, but she kept her head down, picking at the chicken piccata on her plate.

"Is dinner okay, Lista? I know you're hungry, but you're not eating much," Quatre finally chimed, concern etched in his voice. "I can get something else made for you."

Lista lifted her gaze and shook her head. "No, everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess. With Caleb's blueprint nearly done, and the knowledge of Gareth's location, I guess everything is snowballing. It won't be long before we'll apprehend him, and everything will be over." She paused and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess 'over' isn't the operative term. I'll still have to decide on a punishment for both Gareth and Caleb."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you should ponder that until the time comes. I'm sure you will know what to do when you have to make the decision. You have enough stress on your shoulders. You'll be able to make a better informed decision when this is all over," Quatre pointed out before taking another bite of his dinner.

Lista nodded, knowing full well he was right. "Yes, I suppose you make a valid point. I'll try not to think so much on it until I really need to." She turned back down to her dinner, taking a bite. The chicken savored in her mouth, proving just how hungry she really was.

"Master Quatre, Miss Lista." The two Gundam pilots turned to the door, seeing Rashid towering just inside the doorframe. "Excuse me for interrupting, but Caleb Hawksley has just informed the guards that the blueprint is complete." Quatre and Lista exchanged glances before Quatre stood from his end of the table.

"Good. I would like to study it now. The faster we know of its details, the faster we can infiltrate," Quatre replied. He looked down at Lista. "Finish your dinner, love. I'll meet you in one of the conference rooms later. Is that all right?"

Lista nodded. "Yes, that's fine. I'll meet up with you after I'm finished eating."

Quatre nodded to her and left the table, leaving the dining room with Rashid.

She couldn't believe it. The blueprint was finished, which meant she was going to have to face Gareth and his betrayal. She swallowed and took several small bites of her dinner before deciding she needed to speak with Caleb. She felt the need to thank him, even though her last visit had irked her a bit.

She gathered food on a clean plate, grabbed a handful of napkins and a fork, and walked out of the dining room, heading straight for Caleb's room. The same guards were still standing there, exchanging conversation with one another.

"Miss Lista, you're back again, are you? Would you like us to give Hawksley his dinner?" one of them questioned with a smile. Lista shook her head.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll do it myself. I wanted to speak with him alone." They nodded and opened the door for her, allowing her to walk in. Caleb was lying in his bed, a book perched on his lap in the dim light from his nightstand lamp.

His eyes shot up and he sucked in a breath.

"Ambassador, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having dinner with Master Winner?" he asked, pulling himself out from under his blanket. She gave him a smile.

"I just finished my dinner, thank you. Rashid just told us you finished the blueprint. I thought you might be hungry too, so I brought you something. I hope you like chicken piccata," she replied, walking over to the desk and sitting down the full plate.

Caleb flashed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ambassador. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"You can call me Lista, Caleb. There's no need for such a formality."

Caleb's smile widened and he nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Lista."

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for putting in the time to create the blueprint for the hidden base. I'll let you get to your dinner." Lista spun around and headed for the door, but she suddenly felt a firm grip on her wrist, forcing her eyes to burn into his.

"Please, Lista. I would really like it if you stay for a little while longer."

She swallowed and straightened her stance, fixating her gaze on the hand holding her wrist.

"But your dinner will get cold. I'm sure it's been awhile since you've eaten, after all."

"I value your company more, Lista. It has been quite some time since I've had good conversation."

"Well, if that's what you wish, then I suppose I shouldn't say no," Lista stammered. Caleb released her wrist and directed her to his bed, allowing her to sit down at the end. Caleb picked up his plate from the desk and sat down next to her, placing his plate on his lap.

"It smells delicious. You'll have to pass my compliments to Master Winner's chef and his staff," Caleb replied as he took a bite of his chicken. Lista folded her hands in her lap and fidgeted a bit, feeling Caleb's body heat waving into her. He turned and noticed she appeared uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. It's rude of me to be eating while you're not. I'll eat after you leave."

"Oh no, that's not it at all. I don't mind you eating in front of me. I just ate, anyway, so it's not rude in the least," Lista spoke up quickly. Caleb nodded and returned to his chicken piccata, nearly shoveling it in his mouth. Lista cracked a small smile and watched him, instantly seeing herself in him. Being Italian, she loved to eat, and she ate like there was no tomorrow.

"How is your shoulder injury, by the way?" Lista blinked, noticing that he was looking straight at her, more than likely wondering why she was impolitely staring at him.

"Oh, it's feeling better. It still aches a bit with a lot of movement, but it's nothing I can't handle. I survived many battles. I can surely handle this," Lista answered with a smile. "Thank you for asking."

"Did you really think I wouldn't? I am the one responsible for it, after all," Caleb stated knowingly. He took a couple big bites before moving the plate back to the desk against the wall. He turned back to her, grabbing her hand and tugging it towards him. Lista's eyes widened slightly. "Lista, I know soon my brother is going to be in your custody, and that you're going to have to punish him. I know it's probably not my place, but I would like to see him before you do so. I would like to talk to him, brother to brother."

Lista sucked in a breath and nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't lock him away without giving you the opportunity to see him. Besides, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with him. I care for your brother deeply. I have confided him many times since he's been my Vice-Ambassador. This is a very difficult decision for me to make. I have to draw the line between a personal and business matter. It's hard for me to do."

Caleb tightened his hold on her hand. "Lista, I know this is hard for you to understand, but my brother does indeed care for you. He has changed, though. Perhaps it is from being around you so much that he wants you the way he does. I cannot explain his behavior. I only went along with it because he's my older brother. I've looked up to him since I was a child. I knew deep down he was committing a crime, but I wanted to help him. After I hurt you, I truly realized how wrong I was to go on with his wishes."

Lista sat silent, unable to tear her eyes from his. "I can understand why you did it. He's your brother. He's family, and you love him."

Caleb shook his head. "But that's no excuse to do something as I did. I have far too much respect for you, respect for your strength and ability to press on in difficult times. I have learned to look up to _you_, Lista, and because of what I've done, I had to betray my brother. That's why I willingly gave up the coordinates and drew up the blueprint of the base. I didn't have to do either of those things, but I did it for you, because I knew it was the right thing."

"Good God, Caleb." Lista shook her head, and for some reason, she felt immensely guilty. She had no idea why.

"Lista, I must confess, that there is one thing my brother and I have in common."

Lista tilted her head in confusion ad curiosity. "Oh? What's that?"

Caleb rubbed his thumb over her hand, unblinking as he gazed into her emerald eyes. "Him and I both adore you." Lista's eyes widened slightly and she opened her mouth to respond, but found she had nothing to say. He only smiled at her and pulled his hand away, standing up from the bed to walk to the window. "I am sure you have better things to do, Lista, like going over my blueprint of the base. I think now that I have eaten, I'm going to sleep. Thank you for being so kind to visit and bring me dinner. I appreciate it more than you know."

Lista stood from the bed and nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. She marched over to the door, opening it up slowly. "You're welcome, Caleb. The sooner we get your brother, the sooner you won't have to stay here in captivity. Hopefully I can convince the board not to make your punishment quite so severe because of your cooperation and assistance."

Caleb turned his head to her and smiled generously. "Don't go out of your way for me, Lista. I wouldn't feel right if you did. Do what you feel you must, and what is fair. I won't hold anything against you for it."

Lista nodded and cracked a small smile, her hand still gripping the doorknob. "Thank you, Caleb. Good night. I suppose I'll see you sometime tomorrow, perhaps in the morning."

"I would like that a lot, Lista. Sleep well." With that, the ambassador of the Colonies walked out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Is everything all right, Ambassador?" Lista opened her eyes, facing the two concerned Maguanac soldiers. "You look somewhat tired, ma'am. Perhaps you should head to bed. It's starting to get late."

Lista smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, and yes, I'm beginning to think sleep sounds good. Caleb said he was going to bed, but keep a close eye on him in case he needs anything else."

"Yes, ma'am." Lista turned on her heel and headed towards the conference rooms, only to bump into someone as she rounded a corner.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," she apologized, looking straight into the familiar blue eyes of a certain Arabian pilot. "Quatre. Are you finished already?"

He nodded, taking both of her hands in his. "Yes. Rashid and I have studied the plans thoroughly. The Maguanacs and I set out at dawn to capture him."

Lista's eyes widened. "We're going in the morning? Isn't that a little too soon? I would think we should spend more time coming up with a plan of action."

"Everything is well laid out. And Lista, I would really prefer it if you stayed behind. I do not want you anywhere near Gareth Hawksley if I have anything to say about it," Quatre replied with a soft voice.

Lista made a noise in her throat and nodded. "I figured you were going to suggest that, and quite honestly, I'm fine with it. I would like to take some time to think about his punishment now that this is all coming to an end. I suppose I better notify Caleb that we're going after his brother in the morning."

Quatre frowned and shook his head. "I already told Rashid to have a soldier notify him. You don't need to be near him either. Besides, I have a special night planned for us if you're up to it."

Lista's exhaustion seemed to lift up at that very moment. She smiled and fell into his chest. "Of course I'm up for it. What do you have in mind?"

"You shall have to wait and see, sweetheart. Shall we head off to our bedroom?"

Lista reveled in the sound of their bedroom rather than just his. "Yes, I think that sounds like a wonderful idea."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Lista's heart fluttered in her chest as Quatre tugged on her hand, leading her to the bedroom. When they had gotten to the closed door, Quatre stopped and faced her, his smile wide.

"Lista, when I decided to bring you here, I planned on making your stay here enjoyable. Instead, Gareth and Caleb Hawksley intended on ruining it, to which they have succeeded. However, I would like to salvage your stay here while I still can," he explained, reaching forward to brush his knuckles against her cheek.

Lista grabbed his hand, threading her fingers through his with a smile. "Oh Quatre, I really don't think there's anything to salvage. Despite their interference, I'm still treasuring every moment spent with you. I love you more than anything in this world. I'll take advantage of anything I can possibly get."

Quatre leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss before placing his hand on the bedroom doorknob. "I have arranged for no one to bother us tonight in this wing of the estate unless there is an emergency. No interruptions."

Lista chuckled a bit nervously, butterflies beginning to surface in her stomach. She licked her lips and swallowed. "That sounds rather appealing. So what surprise do you have planned?" Quatre took her hand and opened the door, leading her inside.

Lista's eyes widened at the scene. The lights were off, but there were candles lit on every surface of the room. "Oh my God." She stepped further into the room, noticing a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses sitting on his nightstand. There were red rose petals scattered on the bed. The room smelled exactly like them.

She spun around, her eyes burning a passion into Quatre's. He smiled and walked up to her, his hands folded behind his back. "So, do you like it?"

"Quatre, I love it. And I love you for going through the trouble of doing this," she stammered, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned her forehead against his, tangling her fingers into the back of his hair.

"Would you like a glass of champagne? It's your favorite. Dom Pérignon," Quatre replied with a knowing smile.

Lista returned the expression and nodded. "I would love some." Quatre pulled her over to the bed and sat her down so he could pour them both the champagne. He handed her the first glass while he poured himself some before sitting down next to her. With a loving gaze towards one another, they clanged their glasses together and took a sip.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Lista was in the middle of drinking her champagne when Quatre suddenly asked the one question she hoped he wouldn't. Could she really tell him that she had gone to see Caleb again? She knew it was an innocent venture, but Quatre didn't want her anywhere near anyone with Hawksley blood.

She wasn't going to let the truth ruin their romantic moment.

"Well, I finished my dinner and walked around a little bit to stretch my legs. I talked a little bit with Caleb's guards to see how things were going with him, and that's when I bumped into you when I was on my way to the conference room to see how progress was going with the blueprint," Lista explained with a smile. _'Oh God, I can't believe I just lied to him. I've never lied to him before!'_

Quatre flashed a smile and took another sip of his champagne. "Good. I'm glad you got a chance to move around a bit. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you, though."

Lista immediately shook her head. "No, it's okay. I know why you left. You're just as anxious as I am to apprehend Gareth. There's no telling what else he has had planned, and I don't think Caleb really knows either. Gareth probably understood his brother's loyalty would only last so long."

"I agree. But, I would rather not talk about them. This moment is just about us, and this isn't all I have planned," Quatre informed as he put his half-filled glass back on the nightstand.

Lista tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What else could you possibly have planned?"

Quatre took Lista's champagne glass out of her hand, putting it down next to his on the nightstand. "Lista, I know we decided to wait until everything had ended with Gareth before furthering our relationship, but…" His voice trailed off and he looked away, taking a deep breath.

Lista grabbed his hand, pulling his attention back to her. "But?"

Quatre swallowed and turned his gaze back to her, squeezing her hand. "I want to make love to you tonight."

Lista's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat at his forward statement. "You want to…" She put her free hand on her chest as she felt her face heat up in a flush, her heartbeat thumping harder against her ribcage.

Quatre nodded. "Only if it is what you want. I would never force you into doing something you didn't want to do. Despite the current situation, I want to show you just how much I love you. I want to give you everything."

Lista fell into his embrace, brushing her lips against his cheek. "Oh Quatre, you wouldn't need to do anything like that. I know you love me. Anyone with eyes knows you love me."

Quatre ran his hands through her hair, gliding his fingers down the back of her neck. "Perhaps, but I still want to give you everything." He pressed his mouth against her temple and sighed. _'I want to give you everything Gareth Hawksley can't.'_

Lista melted into his chest and sighed comfortingly. "Okay."

Quatre pulled away, gazing into her emerald eyes in near disbelief. "Okay? Does that mean you want to?"

Lista blushed and lowered her head slightly before nodding with a nervous smile. "You're the only person I would ever want to make love to me."

That was all Quatre needed to hear. He pressed his lips against hers in urgency, easing her down onto to soft mattress beneath them. Lista wrapped her arms around his neck, curling her body slightly under his until she was comfortable with him atop her.

Quatre knew as well as she did why they were going to do this. They knew it was because of Gareth, because Quatre was going to infiltrate his hideout and capture him for all he had done to Lista. They refused to allow this to happen because of him, but they had given in to their own passions.

They needed each other this way.

Quatre delved his tongue in between her lips, smoothing over her teeth as he took in her delectable taste. She welcomed him with her own tongue, moaning ever so softly into his mouth.

His steady hands roved over her body, tugging at her clothing. He pulled her shirt over her head in the short moment he moved away from their passionate kiss. He tossed her shirt over his shoulder, kneading his lips against her mouth, down her neck and to her now bare collarbone. He suckled the flesh there, drawing a moan from her slightly open mouth.

She moaned his name softly as he pulled her body up into his, lightly dragging the tip of his tongue from her collarbone up to her ear, tugging it into his mouth and sucking it tenderly. She slid her hands up under his shirt, pulling the fabric up while she dragged her fingers against his abs. She broke away from him so she could yank the shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor next to her own blouse.

Quatre gazed deep into her eyes for a moment, grazing the back of his knuckles against her cheek. He smiled and brushed his lips on her forehead before unbuckling her pants. She wriggled her bottom to help him remove her of the annoying article.

Lista could feel herself melting under his heated stare while he left her in just her undergarments. She let out a relieved sigh and closed her eyes while his hands moved back over her body.

"You're always more beautiful every time I see you this way," he murmured before playfully stretching his tongue inside her ear. Lista instantly shuddered and her hands tugged at his belt, undoing it and unzipping his pants quickly. Quatre pushed her hands back and shook his head. She bit her lip disappointingly and watched him undress himself slowly, as if to torture her, inevitably leaving him wearing nothing before her.

If his true intent was indeed to torture her, he was doing a hell of a job, because her heart was continuing to pound anxiously in her chest.

Quatre's hands wrapped around her back, his fingers fumbling with the buckle on her bra. As soon as it loosened from around her breasts, he moved his hands down to her panties, sticking his fingers under the strings to slide them down her slender legs. He dragged them gradually down her thighs and knees until they draped her ankles.

With trembling hands, Lista removed her loosened bra, dropping it to the floor next to her. She swallowed hard and gazed up into Quatre's crystal blue eyes, enflamed with the passion that was about to fully unleash itself on her.

"You're still sure about this?" he rasped in her ear, grazing his fingers along her jaw.

The corners of her mouth tweaked into a smile and she nodded once. "If I weren't, I wouldn't be lying beneath you without any clothes on."

In response, Quatre dipped his head down, capturing her lips with his sweetly. She bent her legs back and he wedged himself between her knees, settling himself there as if he lived there. She twitched when she felt his hardness pressing unceremoniously against her inner thigh, dangerously close to her dampened opening.

She moaned into his mouth, her insides aching for him to bury his soul within her. When he pulled away to gasp for air, he licked his lips of their kiss, staring down into her waiting eyes. Her hands glided up his face, caressing and curling her fingers in his hair.

With no second thought, she spread her legs further apart, welcoming him to blanket her body. He reached his hand in between their bodies, lightly and intimately cupping her, grazing her to test her readiness.

She was more than ready for him.

He rose above her, positioning himself to join their bodies for the first time. He gave a shaky exhale before easing himself forward, entering himself into her heat. He instantly groaned at the instant release of tension, bending down to bury his face in her hair.

Lista jerked and she drew in a long breath as he slowly moved inside of her, giving her the chance to adjust to him in her usual emptiness.

"Are you all right?" His gentle tone sounded against her flesh in their silence, save for their heavy breathing and occasional fidget against the sheets of the bed.

She licked her lips and nodded, unable to summon her voice to answer him otherwise. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down upon her, grazing her mouth against the sensitive area of flesh under his ear.

He knew what was to come, that he was about to take her innocence, and that it would indeed cause her pain, but he hoped he could be gentle enough to relieve her of that discomfort and quickly replace it with unsurpassed pleasure.

He closed his eyes and thrust himself forward, wholly making her his forever. She gave out a shrill gasp and clung to him while the pain spiked and immediately began to fade behind his careful movements inside of her.

His chest skimmed against hers as he continued to drive within her, pumping at a slowly climbing speed that created a tense friction between them. She dug her fingers into his pastel flesh, easily breaking it as she arched her hips into his thrusts.

He continued his magical waltz, vigilantly weaving a spell over her senses, her body, her soul. Her body dewed over with a thin coat of sweat, salty at the tip of his tongue as he bent down to capture the base of her neck into his kiss.

Her fingers left his shoulders, grasping the moist ends of his hair in a tangle as his movements sped up within her, eager to give her pleasure only he had the ability to bestow upon her.

His thrusts were gentle yet demanding, forcing her blood to course through her veins and thunder in her ears as their passion only sharpened. Nothing they had shared previously compared to the feelings he invoked inside of her now.

She released a strangled cry, only to be silenced by his lips, urging her with his body to scream into his mouth. She clenched her eyes closed as her pleasure mounted, arching her back off the mattress to meet with another of his thrusts.

With unknown skill, Quatre cupped his hand over her breast, grazing his hand down enough to roll her responsive nipple in between his fingers. Lista moaned into his mouth, her lungs begging for air that wouldn't come. Her body refused to resume its normal duty, thrown off by the overpowering desire that enflamed her limbs, her mind, her heart, her soul.

Her heat clenched around him, forcing him to pull away and groan, gasping for oxygen. His bangs curled at the ends, sticking to his face from the sweat that now coated both their bodies. Lista drew her finger under his chin and leaned up, bestowing an open-mouthed kiss in the middle of his neck. She felt him swallow, his moan vibrating against her lips. Her tongue reached out, swirling around in circles until she jerked back to whimper at another successful thrust that seemed to touch her in just the right place.

"Quatre," her voice rasped, laced with need and a craze only held for him, and him alone. Her hands trembled as they cupped his face, threading her fingers under the bangs that clung to his flesh. Her body's defenses fell completely as he stared into her eyes, his strokes inside her unrelenting.

She pulled his face down, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed a trail of kisses along his face, neck, ears. He released a throaty groan at the feel of her lips, her tongue, her damp yet hot breath beating against his skin.

She gasped and arched her back once more off the bed when she felt another splash of pleasure surge through her blood. She was dangerously close. All it was going to take was the right touch.

"Quatre." Her voice was more insistent, and she dug her fingers into his back, signaling to him just how close she was to the precipice. She just needed a push over the edge.

Quatre brushed his lips against her shoulder, delving deeper within her. "I love you," he grumbled before ensuring her undoing. Lista cried out his name one last time, her body jolting and jerking as her climax came washing over her, Quatre holding himself still inside her as he groaned, spilling his seed deep within her womb.

His arms shook above her as he lowered himself upon her, her arms loosening from around his neck. He rolled them both to their side, keeping himself sheathed in her heat. Both lovers fought for breath as Quatre held her close to him, his heart beating madly in her ear, Lista lying her head on his chest and resting her hand on it. The Arabian pilot stroked his free hand up and down her arm, pressing his lips against her temple.

"Oh Quatre, that was… glorious," Lista finally spoke up, exhaustion evident in her voice. "I actually saw stars."

Quatre smiled, closing his eyes to revel in the feel of her naked, satisfied body against his. "I would give them all to you if I could reach."

"You did. That's why I saw them," she murmured, tracing her finger in circles on his damp chest. "I was there with you."

They lay in silence for a while longer, Quatre slowly withdrawing from her depths as not to harm her. He was sure as vigorous as he had been, she would be sore in the morning. But he swore to himself to make up for it at a later time.

"Sleep now, sweetheart," he urged quietly. She moaned in response, leaning up to kiss the tip of his chin before curling into his side. Quatre lay there with her, staring up at the ceiling that danced from the lit candles around the room. They both smelled like roses, as they had just made love upon them, and Quatre vowed it would be a scent that would never leave him for as long as he lived.

It would forever remind him of the time that he stopped being a timid, shy boy and became a passionate, vigorous lover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Quatre awoke with his arms holding Lista's naked back against his chest. He sighed contently, nestling his face into her hair. He could smell their lovemaking lingering on her ebony locks, as well as the musky sweat that had swathed them both the night before.

He felt sated and calm for the first time since Lista had been ruthlessly shot by Caleb Hawksley.

The thought of Caleb made him remember her wound. It had not come up once during their lovemaking, and Lista had said nothing about it bothering her.

Sure to be careful not to wake her, he pulled away slightly so he could look upon her bared wound. The stitches were still in place, and her features showed no sign of discomfort. In fact, the corners of her petite mouth were twitched into a slender smile. He couldn't help but run his fingers through her slightly tangled hair, rousing a sleepy, satisfied moan from the depths of her throat. But she didn't awaken.

He bent down and kissed her forehead, wishing to stay in bed with her, hold her like nothing else in the world mattered. However, he had made previous engagements to capture Gareth Hawksley in his sick game to make Lista his. He was going to soon find that wasn't about to happen, considering their passionate night together.

With a heavy heart, Quatre gently tore away from Lista's body, covering her with the blanket and pressing his mouth against the side of hers.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Lista. I'm going to apprehend him for you, and you will be safe once more," he whispered in her ear. She stirred, but didn't awaken. He smiled upon her once more before turning to his dresser to retrieve something appropriate to wear. All the candles in the room had long burned out, their clothes and rose petals scattered about the floor, and the open bottle of champagne settled on his nightstand. He decided to leave it all there as a friendly reminder to them both what had transpired the night before.

Quatre decided on a pair of dark khakis and a bright red button-up dress shirt. After straightening out his clothing, he hurriedly pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, writing down several things for Lista to awaken to. He folded it in half and placed it against the two half-full champagne glasses. With a gentle brush of lips against her forehead, he left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

He headed straight for the base, which had more than likely been bustling for several hours. Rashid stood at the command, yelling for all soldiers to prepare their mobile suits for departure. Sandrock appeared to be ready.

"Master Quatre, good morning to you," Rashid greeted, bowing his head slightly.

Quatre smiled, his eyes glazing over the Maguanac soldiers. "Good morning, Rashid. It looks like everything is in place."

"Yes, sir. Your mobile suit has been prepared for combat. I have kept two guards assigned to Caleb Hawksley's bedroom, who is well aware of what is transpiring this morning with his brother. Shall I assign security detail for Miss Lista?"

Quatre shook his head. "Not personally, no. However, keep several other soldiers prepared to watch the estate just as a precaution. Lista is still asleep, so I hope to have this mission wrapped up by the time she awakens."

"You didn't tell her you were leaving?"

"Well, she knows, and she was fine with not being included. I would just rather allow her to sleep. She had… an exhausting night," Quatre replied with a twitch of a smile.

Rashid nodded. "Of course, sir. I'll assign several more soldiers to remain behind to protect the estate while we are gone. I am sure the operation will run smoothly."

Quatre nodded, sighing deeply as he turned back towards the rushing soldiers. "I hope so. I really hope so."

"All right, men! Saddle up! It's time to move out!" Rashid called out. Quatre tuned out Rashid's booming voice after that, merely watching as about four soldiers ran up to him. Rashid swung his hand and barked several orders before they saluted him and ran off to the elevator that brought Quatre to the base.

He couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Lista. He knew she was resting peacefully in his bedroom, perfectly content after the pleasure he had bestowed upon her, but his gut fluttered nervously as if butterflies fought to burst from his stomach.

He sighed and closed his eyes, his mind reeling from the night's events. Lista's moans, her smiles, her writhing, her panting, it all came back to him. She had given in to her desires, the lust that had surfaced during her short stay at his estate. He hated to admit the Hawksleys had something to do with it, but he was happy just the same that it had happened.

"Master Quatre?"

Quatre jerked his head, looking up to the towering commander. "Yes, Rashid?"

"We are prepared for departure. We only wait for your signal."

Quatre nodded, taking several steps forward. "Let's get going. I wish to be back before Lista awakens from her slumber. I am hoping to have a nice surprise for her once she does." With hollers echoing throughout the base, the soldiers climbed into the mobile suits and the hatch to the surface opened, sand pouring to the floor. Sandrock ignited its thrusters, and led the way out into the sun, and to Gareth Hawksley's hideout.

* * *

"Master Quatre, we are coming up on the hideout," Rashid's voice cracked over the vid-com. 

Quatre nodded to him, pulling his goggles down over his eyes. "All right. Prepare for forced entry. This is going to get messy." Rashid's face disappeared with a nod and Sandrock lifted its hand, signaling for all front-line mobile suits to lift their guns. They all did so, watching carefully for Sandrock to give the okay. Several short seconds passed before Sandrock's arm dropped, thus calling on the burst of gunshots and energy beams. There was an explosion of sand and a loud clutter of metal. "Hold your fire! Wait for visual confirmation!"

All Maguanacs halted their attack as the man-made sandstorm faded off, revealing the half-covered hatch to Gareth's base.

"They're going to be alerted of our presence now," Rashid's voice rumbled over the intercom. "We must make this fast and locate Gareth Hawksley. Maguanac soldiers, infiltrate now!"

All mobile suits rushed forward, the first couple kicking in the hatch for them to enter through. They flooded in, followed by Sandrock. It appeared as if they were in the hangar.

Quatre quickly reeled himself down from the cockpit of Sandrock, meeting with Rashid, Abdul, Ahmad and Auda. "What are your orders, Master Quatre?" Auda asked, cocking his rifle. The other soldiers began to gather around.

"Several of you stay behind to guard the mobile suits and to make sure no one gets out. The rest of you will help me find Gareth Hawksley. If you find him, don't kill him. Knock him out if you must, but report to me immediately if you find and capture him. We will meet back here as soon as possible," Quatre explained. "I want to make this quick and efficient as possible." He swallowed and pulled the gun from his side. _'And I want to get back to Lista as soon as I can.'_

"You heard him. Move out!" Rashid shouted. Quatre ran for the exit, being followed closely by Rashid, Ahmad, Abdul, Auda and several other Maguanac soldiers. They traveled through the hallway, surprised to find no surveillance of any kind.

"Wouldn't they have any guards out?" Ahmad asked as they rounded a corner.

"If they're not expecting an enemy attack, no," Abdul replied with a smirk. "Especially one from us. They must be stupid."

"Don't underestimate this man, Abdul," Rashid scolded harshly. "He is a Hawksley. He is capable of anything. Keep your guard up."

Quatre felt his heart pounding against his chest, as if begging for freedom from within his ribcage. He swallowed, wetting his dry mouth and throat. Something wasn't right. Gareth wasn't stupid, so why didn't he have any guards? Why hadn't any alarms sounded as soon as they entered the base?

"According to the blueprint Caleb Hawksley gave us, we're coming up on two separate hallways that both eventually lead to the command center," Rashid informed. "Shall we split up, Master Quatre?"

Quatre nodded. "Yes. Rashid, Auda, Ahmad and Abdul, you will stay with me and take the left. The rest of you, take the right. Remember not to kill him if he's found."

"Yes sir!" all of the soldiers chorused together. They came to the junction, and without a moment to spare, the soldiers separated as commanded. Quatre felt his pulse quicken, his stomach coiling as they came to the end of the hallway. He came to an abrupt stop, finding himself in the command center.

"The blueprint didn't say we would come straight to it," Ahmad spoke up confusedly. "We were supposed to go through several more hallways."

"Perhaps you have learned to trust my brother far too much." Quatre spun around, instantly raising his gun level to the ground when he heard Gareth's voice from behind. The smug man was actually smiling, his hands folded behind his back. "Welcome to the Hawksley hideout, Master Winner. It's so good to see you. How is Lista faring, I wonder?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Quatre seethed. "You're done toying with her, Gareth. I'm taking you to jail."

Gareth laughed. "Jail? That's fine by me. You can take me wherever you wish. It matters not to me. Either way, our plan has succeeded."

Quatre's breath caught in his throat, as if someone had just locked his hands against it. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you really think it wise to leave Lista with my brother?"

The simple question caused Quatre's heart to stop. "If you don't elaborate, I'm going to shoot you right now."

Gareth shook his head and began pacing, all the while keeping his distance from Quatre and his band of soldiers. "Quatre, did you really believe me to have some sick fascination with Lista? You are quite mistaken. The roles my brother and I are not as you believe. You thought he was the decoy, and I was the mastermind, but it is truly quite the opposite. As we speak, my brother is probably getting exactly what he wants, and that is the dear ambassador."

Quatre's crystal blue eyes widened and flared in anger. How did he not see it before? Caleb was willing to stay at the estate and help in any way he could. He wanted to help apprehend his brother. No, he wanted _Lista_.

"He knew you wouldn't risk Lista's safety by bringing her along, but in all reality, Quatre, bringing her here would have been your best option. As soon as you left your estate, my brother more than likely made his way to your bedroom where Lista awaited your safe return, and has abducted her to God knows where," Gareth smirked. "Even I have no idea what his plan held after this. He is probably well off with her right now, getting everything he wants from her."

Quatre snapped and lowered his gun, shooting a bullet straight into his knee. Gareth cried out in agony and collapsed onto the cold floor. The Arabian pilot stomped over to him, grasping him by the collar.

"If Lista is harmed in any way, I will see you and your brother hang before my very eyes," he fumed, poison practically seeping from his mouth. "Mark my words, Hawksley. You will regret this, if you live to feel such an emotion." Quatre dropped him to the ground and spun to Rashid, Ahmad, Auda and Abdul, who stood speechless. "Take care of him, and see to it everyone makes it back to the estate. I'm heading for Lista."

Hearing Rashid call out his name desperately behind him, he sprinted back to the hangar, tears stinging his eyes as he thought the worst for Lista. He had left her sleeping in his bed, naked, and Caleb was there waiting for the coast to be clear so he could take her.

And he was a hundred miles away from her, a ploy by Caleb Hawksley so he could move in and get what he wanted while Quatre and his soldiers were too far to offer protection.

"Please Lista, be all right. Please be all right," he said to himself as he reeled himself to his cockpit, quickly bursting off across the scorching desert, hoping it wasn't too late to rescue the woman he loved, the woman who had danced under him in pleasured bliss just the night before.

* * *

Quatre didn't give a damn that Sandrock now stood in his front yard. It was far quicker for him to land there rather than going through the base. When he reeled down to the ground, he saw his guards knocked unconscious at the front door. He stumbled past them, his hand fixated on the gun at his side. 

He headed straight for his bedroom, his mind calling out to Lista since his voice failed him. He rounded the corner and burst open the closed door, coming to silence and nothing. The bed sheets were tossed, the champagne bottle spilled on the floor. Their clothes remained on the floor amidst the rose petals.

His eyes traveled to her commissioned picture, and in red paint on the bottom half of the portrait read the words "She is mine." Like a walking corpse, he stumbled over to it, his eyes filling with tears once more. He pressed his hand against the paint. It was still wet.

He closed his eyes, allowing his tears to stream down his cheeks. He lifted his head and let out a strangled cry, clenching his hands into fists at his sides until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't believe he had failed her. Again. For the second time since she had been in his care, Caleb Hawksley, not Gareth, had taken control of the situation, and now Lista was his captive.

He opened his eyes, staring straight up until the bleeding eyes on Lista's portrait met him. He drew in a gasp, not noticing until now that Caleb had streaked red paint from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Fury boiled in his blood and he turned from the portrait, unable to look at it anymore. He sank down onto the bed, burying his face in his hands. How could he have messed this up? Just hours ago, he and Lista had made passionate love on this bed, and now she was gone.

"Forgive me, Lista," he rasped to himself, choking back his sobs. He removed his hands, placing them on either side of himself. When he did so, his right hand crumpled a piece of paper. He looked down, noticing the folded letter he had left for Lista. Did she get the chance to read it?

When he picked it up, he noticed writing on the outside that wasn't his. Trying as hard as he could, he kept his hands steady so he could unfold the wrinkled paper to read it. A messy script covered the page, and his eyes scoped it, his anger reaching a pinnacle before he hadn't even started.

_Master Winner,_

_I feel I must thank you for your continued ignorance, for it has ensured my victory. I will be sure to take good care of Ambassador di Nevella in your place. Do not bother trying to find us, as you never will. Congratulations on obviously taking away her sexual innocence, due to the ambience of the room, and the fact she was conveniently nude when I discovered her. It made it quite easy to drug her. I will see to her lustful needs from now on._

_Sincerely,_

_Caleb Hawksley_

Quatre cried out and crumpled the paper into a ball, throwing it across the room. He buried his face in his hands, not caring that the red paint he had touched was smearing against his forehead. He let out a distressed sob, his heart tightening, his blood freezing, his limbs numb.

"Master Quatre." Said pilot lifted his hand, the red paint smudged on his forehead, hot tears streaming down his face, his cheeks red as cherries as he stared into the sad eyes of Rashid.

"She's gone, Rashid. Caleb took her."

Rashid nodded and walked toward his young master, reaching out to grasp Quatre's shuddering shoulder. "Caleb's guards are just now coming to. We'll question them as soon as they awaken. Gareth is in our custody. There was no one else at the base."

"It was all a setup. This is what Caleb wanted. We drained everyone from here to apprehend Gareth when Caleb was the true threat to Lista's safety. I will never forgive myself for putting her in this danger," Quatre mumbled, staring down at his feet.

"Master Quatre, you cannot put the blame on yourself. We were all fooled by their trick, but I assure you we will retrieve Miss Lista unharmed and do what we must to show Caleb Hawksley he does not trifle with the Maguanac Corps," Rashid vowed, his voice rising in volume.

Quatre sighed shakily and stood from his spot on the bed. "Thank you, Rashid. Go through all security cameras. Perhaps we will be able to find something to help us locate Lista. I will not allow him to do anything more to her than he already has."

"Of course, Master Quatre. As soon as we find something of importance, we will contact you. It may be in your best interest to take some time alone to gather your thoughts and rationality. We will track her down," Rashid said with a weak smile.

Quatre mirrored his expression and nodded feebly. "I appreciate it, Rashid. I will be along to help as soon as I can." Rashid nodded firmly and turned, walking out of the room, ignoring the disheveled state around him.

Quatre watched Rashid shut the door with a solid click, leaving the Arabian pilot to his thoughts, a dangerous task if he didn't get his anger in check.

"Lista, I'll find you, no matter what it takes. I'll save you. I swear it on my life," he murmured, fighting back the onslaught of tears. He bent down, gathering her scattered clothes in his arms. He hugged them to his chest and inhaled her scent, allowing it to calm him down considerably.

He wasn't going to fail her this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Quatre moaned groggily as he sat up from his bed. He hadn't even realized he drifted off. He had a pounding migraine, no doubt from all the crying he did thinking of what Caleb was doing to Lista, and how she was faring against him.

He had no idea how long he was out, but he hurriedly stood from the bed, running his fingers through his hair, smoothing his hands over his shirt to remove some of the creases. He kept his eyes averted from her portrait, knowing how it had torn his heart to pieces when he saw the message Caleb left him. He remembered how Lista gushed at the sight of his portrait of her. Her smile had brightened his day, his entire life.

There was a gentle rapping at the door, breaking his thoughts. "Master Quatre? It's Rashid." Quatre rushed over to the door, opening it up swiftly. "How are you feeling?"

Quatre sighed and shook his head. "Calmer, I suppose, but I won't feel back to myself until Lista is standing next to me. Have you found anything, Rashid?"

The commander's eyes darkened. "We have. We have a video of Miss Lista retaliating against Caleb, although I'm not quite sure you would wish to see it. We have enhanced the video to capture the sound as well. Hopefully Caleb reveals something to her to locate her whereabouts."

Bile rose up Quatre's throat. "Where did the fight take place?"

"Right outside your bedroom door. It goes on for several minutes before Caleb eventually drugs her and carries her out. He hijacked one of our shuttles in the hangar to escape. We're still going through other cameras for anything else."

Quatre curled his hands into fists. "I wish to see it, Rashid. Let's go." Rashid nodded hesitantly and led Quatre to the security room, where several soldiers continuing to scour through camera footage for anything of use. Rashid directed Quatre to a chair, where a television screen sat in front of him with a paused visual of his open bedroom door.

"All right. Enhance picture and begin the footage. Be sure the volume is up high enough to hear," Rashid ordered a soldier sitting next to Quatre. He nodded and pushed several buttons, activating the video. Quatre's heart pounded in his chest as he waited for what was going to happen, hoping he wasn't going to witness Caleb hurting her in any way. He was sure to lose it if he saw.

As soon as the thought passed through his mind, Caleb and Lista came struggling out of the bedroom, Lista crying out a slew of curses as Caleb attempted to inject a syringe into her arm. To Quatre's surprise, Lista was clad in blue jeans and a t-shirt. Caleb's letter noted she was naked when he found her.

"I'll kill you, bastard! Let go of me right now!" she screamed, swinging her arm to hit him in the head. He stumbled backwards, dropping the syringe to the floor. Instead of turning to run, Lista jumped on top of him, pulling her fist back to punch him in the face. Caleb wrapped his arms around her waist, swinging her under him and pinning her arms over her head. She cried out as he dug his knee into her abdomen, keeping her from escaping.

"You shouldn't move so much, Ambassador. Your wound may open up," he purred suggestively, bending his head down to capture one of her ears in his mouth. Quatre barely noticed the scowl on his face as he listened to Lista's whimpering, her body jerking as she tried getting away from him. "You're rather weak from the night's events with Master Winner. I will have to better him."

"You're insane! I'll never let you get away with this!" she cried, swinging her head from side to side in order to dodge his kisses. Quatre felt his lungs begging for air as he watched tears beginning to stream down Lista's face, her gasping turning into sobs.

"Don't cry, love," Caleb said. Quatre's heart skipped a beat upon hearing Caleb call her "love." Only _he_ called her that. "Master Winner will never find you, and by the time he reaches my brother, you and I will be long gone. Give in to me. You should have never paid those visits to me behind his back. You only furthered my lust for you."

Quatre's eyes widened. She had visited him on more than one occasion?

"No! Quatre _will_ find me, and he'll kill you! And then he's going to kill your brother!" she vowed.

"He can kill my brother all he wants. I didn't beg for him to aid me. He has done his part. He means nothing to me now that I have what I want," Caleb replied, dragging his tongue along her cheek and jaw. "Now, shall we get down to business? Stay still if you don't want this to hurt."

Caleb held both of her wrists in one hand while he reached for the fallen syringe, readying it for use. Lista thrashed and lashed her legs out, hoping to kick him, but she wasn't in the correct position to do so.

"Don't do this, Caleb! You're ensuring your death if you do this!" she cried out, sympathy lacing her voice. Quatre's anger peaked. Even after everything she had gone through, her kindness still surfaced.

Caleb chuckled and shook his head. "My time is not here just yet. I have to claim you as mine before death, and I will see to it that I do. Now be quiet and stay still or I will find an alternative to knock you unconscious."

Lista clenched her teeth together and continued to lash beneath him until he pressed his lips hard against hers. At that moment, Caleb chose to slide the needle into her arm, injecting the tranquilizer into her system. Lista cried out into his mouth, her body weakening under him. Her eyes slowly glided shut and Caleb pulled away, allowing her head to fall to the side. With a victorious laugh, he pulled her up against his chest, rushing out of the camera's path.

The soldier paused the video once more, staring up at Rashid for further orders. The commander sighed deeply, waiting for Quatre to respond.

"She struggled, but he didn't physically harm her, for which we can be grateful," Rashid spoke up softly. "We can assume she could still be out wherever he has her. Unfortunately, he gave no clue as to where he was taking her, but we should be able to find some type of clue in other video footage. We've already gone through Caleb's bedroom footage, but there was nothing there. He knew we were watching him."

Quatre shook his head. "He planned this out completely. He wanted to be sure that we wouldn't find out. He probably knew there was a camera just outside my bedroom door. He wanted me to see her struggle." Quatre lowered his head and sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, sir, I have just found something interesting," Abdul spoke up from across the room. Quatre and Rashid turned their heads to face him. "I have footage of Miss Lista in the conference room shortly after we left."

Quatre's eyes widened. "You mean she was awake when Caleb went to her? Can you tell how soon after we left she was there?" The Arabian pilot stood and rushed over to Abdul's side.

"From the time-clock on the footage, about thirty minutes," he answered.

"The time-clock from her struggle with Caleb states fifty-three minutes," Rashid added. "Play the footage of Miss Lista." Abdul nodded and turned back to the video, turning up the sound and playing the beginning.

Lista was clad in the same clothing she was wearing in the previous footage, but she had something in her hand. It was something small and black that she placed on the table. She turned her head several times, making sure no one was around, and she pulled an identical piece from her pocket, shoving it into her hair.

Quatre's eyes widened. "What is she doing?"

"Listen, Master Quatre. There's a faint beeping coming from the object she placed on the table," Rashid replied, bending closer to the video. Lista fluffed her hair a couple times and rushed out of the conference room, leaving the single black device on the table. "Someone retrieve that device immediately!"

Two soldiers nodded and rushed out of the room.

"It's a tracking device," Quatre mumbled, staring up at the taller man. "She anticipated this?"

Rashid shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know, Master Quatre. Perhaps she knew something we didn't, or she merely didn't trust Caleb enough to remain alone with him." He broke into a smile. "Either way, this benefits us. The other half of the tracker she put in her hair. We will be able to locate her now, hopefully before Caleb gets what he wants from her."

Quatre nodded, a mixture of emotions coursing through him. He was relieved to know Lista was smart enough to anticipate anything from Caleb Hawksley, but guilt continued to flood him.

Everything pieced together now. They both thought Gareth was spying on them when in fact it had been Caleb. Quatre knew the Maguanacs gossiped, so it was possible Caleb overheard his guards talking about Quatre and Lista spending time together. He was a cunning man, and certainly not stupid.

"Master Quatre, we have it!" a soldier shouted as he ran into the room, the other soldier right behind him. Rashid practically tore it out of his hand, examining it carefully.

"It's still moving. Miss Lista is somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean," Rashid informed. "She's heading northeast."

"Prepare a carrier with Sandrock on it," Quatre replied. "Keep watch on the tracker to see if Lista's signal stops. I'm going after her."

"Master Quatre, I hope you are not implying that you're leaving on your own," Rashid spoke up worriedly. "That is far too dangerous. We don't know what to expect him to you or Miss Lista."

Quatre nodded. "I'm aware of that, but this is something I must do on my own. Her safety has been in my hands and I have failed her since she arrived. Stay here and keep watch on Gareth. I was the one who failed Lista, and I will be the one to save her. I must do this to relieve myself of the guilt on my soul. Notify me when my carrier is prepared."

"Yes, Master Quatre," Rashid complied with a lowered voice. He turned towards Ahmad and Auda with a firm face. "Prepare Master Quatre's mobile suit, as well as a carrier fully fueled."

Ahmad and Auda nodded and turned out of the room, mumbling to themselves as they did so.

Quatre turned away from the video, closing his eyes and sighing as he allowed Lista's smiling face and glittering emerald eyes to fill his mind, putting him at ease for what task he needed to accomplish.

He was going to save her, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

Lista groaned as she came to, her wrists and ankles aching from the robe that dug into her flesh. She licked her dry lips and blinked several times, allowing her surroundings to come into a clearer view. Her heart skipped a beat when saw took in the familiar atmosphere of the shuttle that belonged to Quatre.

"Welcome back, lovely." Lista drew in a breath and she sat up from her chair, looking straight into the dark eyes of Caleb Hawksley. Everything came flooding back to her, how he came into the bedroom while she laid in bed reading _The Great Gatsby_, smiling to herself as she waited for Quatre to return to her.

Caleb stepped casually into the room with a bucket of red paint and a paintbrush. He talked openly to her, telling her how much he looked up to her as he proceeded to paint a jagged red streak from each of her eyes on the portrait. He told her he had a short message for Quatre, and he painted the words "She is mine" on the bottom of the portrait, the words dripping over the beautifully painted dress. Lista stood to accost him and before she knew it, Caleb had grabbed her arms, forcing her down onto the bed as he pulled a syringe from his pocket. They fought, struggled, swore at one another until they made their way out of the bedroom until everything went black while she laid under him on the floor.

"How are you feeling? You hit your head a bit when you fell to the floor," Caleb asked sweetly. His smile sickened her.

"What the hell do you care? You are the one responsible for this. Quatre is going to find me. He knows everything," Lista replied, her tone defiant.

Caleb scoffed. "I gave no hints as to where I was taking you. You don't even know. My brother doesn't know. How could _he _possibly know?"

"Because he has the resources. He knows many people. He will find me, and when he does, I won't stop him from killing you," she spat. "By now he has your brother in custody. Do you really not care what happens to him?"

"Gareth knew what he was getting himself into when he joined me. He had a mutual understand that once you were in my possession, he was on his own. He was fine with it. Why should I feel guilty if something happens to him?" Caleb asked as he bent down over her.

Lista drew back, biting down on her bottom lip. "That's a horrible thing. He's your brother."

Caleb merely shrugged and said nothing. Lista's eyes widened, her glare fixated on the man before her. She had actually started to trust him, and it had gotten her in trouble, just like with Gareth. She didn't know if she could trust anyone ever again after this.

"Either way, Ambassador, we should be coming up on our destination any time now. I suggest you rest your muscles. You're going to need them once we arrive," he stated with a wink and a malicious throaty chuckle.

He turned and walked back towards the cockpit, Lista's eyes widening in horror as his laugh echoed through her mind. She closed her eyes and fought the tears that beaded, choking back her sobs.

For one of the first times in her life, she wanted help. She hoped Quatre would find the tracker and follow her to wherever Caleb was taking her.

* * *

"Italy!" Abdul cried out. "Miss Lista's signal has stopped! They're in Italy!"

Quatre thrust himself out of his chair. "Italy?" He walked over to Abdul and took the tracker from him, watching the gold blinking light. "He took her home. He's going to hold her captive in her own home?"

"It makes sense in an odd way, Master Quatre," Rashid spoke up. "Just like Gareth built a base in the desert to throw us off, we would never expect Caleb to hide her there. They are thinking on rather simple terms, which turns out to be difficult in the same effect."

Quatre nodded in agreement. If it weren't for Duo's inside information, they would have never found out Gareth was hiding just a hundred miles away. Lista hadn't been to her home in Italy for quite some time. Quatre would have never guessed it as a possible location.

"Is my mobile suit carrier ready?" Quatre asked, staring off into something the Maguanacs could not see.

"Yes, sir. Everything is ready for you. Are you sure you don't wish for us to go with you as backup?" Rashid pried again.

Quatre shook his head. "No. Stay here. I'll handle this. I will be the one who gets Lista back. Caleb won't have a chance to do anything to her. I will get there before that happens." With that, Quatre rushed out of the security room, his gun still tied to his hip and the tracking device tight in his hand. "I will come for you, Lista, and rest assured, I will kill him for you. I vow that he won't get to harm you in any way."

* * *

Quatre's heart fluttered hard against his chest the entire flight towards Lista's home. He was coming up on it, the beeping from the tracker speeding up the closer he got to her. His pulse seemed to mirror the speed of the tracking device, and he couldn't do anything to calm himself down.

"Master Quatre, do you read me? It's Rashid, sir."

Quatre pushed a green button on the console. "Yes, I read you, Rashid. What is it?"

"Gareth Hawksley has just surrendered to the government and is willing to tape a full confession. We are in the middle of contacting them with all the information made available to us. One of Miss Lista's advisors tells me to send all video footage of Caleb to them immediately," Rashid's voice cracked slightly over the connection.

Quatre nodded even though Rashid couldn't see him. "Do so then. I am minutes away from Lista's estate, so it won't be long until Caleb is in my custody. Once he is, we will send him to the government as well. Whether he is willing to issue a confession is beyond me."

"Yes, sir. Be careful with him. We don't know what he has planned, and you should be prepared for him to use Miss Lista against you," Rashid warned.

"I know. Thank you, Rashid. I will contact you once I apprehend him and save Lista." With that, Quatre closed the connection and went back to concentrating on flying his carrier. He had no idea why he brought Sandrock with him; he felt safer with his mobile suit, not knowing what to expect from Caleb when he arrived to rescue Lista from his clutches.

Lista's home came into view, and to his relief and dismay, one of his own shuttles lay in the front yard unceremoniously. His fingers tightened over the controls and he prepared to land the carrier. He loaded his gun fully before he left his estate, sure to protect Lista with any strength he had available to him. He knew he was a weak physical fighter, but he knew the strength would come to him now that he desperately needed it.

The carrier's engines revved down after he landed. He stood as steady as he could, placing his hand on the cold steel of the gun at his side. His other hand reached for the tracker that beeped louder in his ear. With resolve only a man in love could have, he rushed out of the carrier, stepping out into the bright sun of Italy.

On the other side of those front doors, he would find Lista, and he didn't know what condition she would be in. With a deep breath, he charged towards the doors, prepared to leave his life behind him for the only woman who could possibly love him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Quatre thrust open the front doors of Lista's estate, rushing straight for her bedroom. His blood thundered in his ears. Bile rose up his throat. His legs became numb. Her signal on the tracker resonated, beeping faster and louder with every quickened step he took.

He ran around the corner, coming face-to-face with Lista's closed bedroom door. He could hear a masculine voice speaking low on the other side, and he immediately knew it was Caleb. Pulling his gun from its holster, he kicked the doors open, walking in with the gun level to the ground. His eyes widened and instantly became consumed with hatred as the scene flooded his gaze, filling him anger he had never thought possible to feel before.

Lista lay craning her head to look at him, eyes wide, and her ankles and wrists all individually tied by twine to the bedposts of her disheveled bed. She was scantily clad in a scarlet red negligee, the skirts hiked well above her thighs. Her long, ebony hair fanned out beneath her, much like it had when he made love to her just the night before.

What tore through Quatre the most was the image of Caleb standing right next to her, his shirt tossed next to him and his hands in the middle of unbuckling his pants. The Arabian pilot instantly cocked the gun and aimed straight for Caleb's head.

"Quatre!" Lista's joyous voice called out to him, causing his very soul to cry back out to her.

"If you don't step away from her right now, I will shoot you, and I swear I have no qualms in doing so," Quatre warned, his hand steady over the trigger.

Caleb removed his hands from his pants and lifted them into the air. "Master Winner, what a rather unpleasant surprise," he frowned. "You have interrupted my fun. I was just about to make Lista forget you in every aspect possible."

Quatre bit his lip from cursing at him like he wanted to. "You must think I'm bluffing. Every bullet in this gun has been reserved for you. Don't make me use them. I have no problem spilling every ounce of your blood in order to save Lista."

Lista's eyes widened at his colorful threat while Caleb only shook his head and chuckled. "You do what you feel you must, but do you think Lista wants that on your conscience, personally killing a man for her?"

"Leave me out of this!" Lista cried out, fighting against the binds that ate against her flesh. "I wouldn't mind him killing you for what you've been trying to do to me!"

"I assure you, Ambassador, that you would have been willing eventually. I am an excellent lover," Caleb smirked, his eyes roving over her tempting body. "I am sure I could convince you."

"Your ego will kill you if Quatre doesn't first. I would never be willing to you! I would rather die than for you to have your disgusting hands on me!" Lista snapped.

Caleb shook his head. "You seem to have quite a few things mixed up, unless you're just merely stubborn. You threaten endlessly, yet you cry like a weak woman. You kill, yet you fall ill at the sight of blood."

"Not at yours, I wouldn't," she interrupted. "You had no problems shedding mine. It's only fair that I get to shed yours."

"Not you, sweetheart," Quatre spoke him, his tone careful but firm. "I will do that for you."

Without another second to spare, Quatre lowered his gun slightly and fired, the bullet slicing through Caleb's shoulder, just as he had done to Lista.

The Italian woman cried out in surprise and watched Caleb collapse to his knees, holding his hand firmly over his bleeding wound with a painful groan. Quatre kept his gun aimed straight at him as he walked towards the man who accosted Lista.

"I sincerely hope you don't plan on getting up. I wouldn't mind shooting your leg much like I did your brother when I found _him_," Quatre threatened. Caleb said nothing.

Quatre took his silence and lowered his gun completely, rushing over to Lista who was still bound and sobbing quietly on the bed. After swiftly putting his gun back in its holster, he pressed his palms against her tear-stained cheeks, placing a kiss on her trembling lips.

"I knew you'd come," she rasped after he pulled away.

"Of course I came. I would never leave you alone to fight against him," Quatre murmured. "We found your tracker when we were going through camera footage. I wouldn't have found you as easily if you weren't quite so clever." He smiled tearfully and began untying the binds on her wrists while turning several times to Caleb, who continued to kneel silent and defeat, using his hand as pressure against his gunshot wound.

After Lista's wrists and ankles were finally free of the biting twine, she wrapped her arms thankfully around Quatre's neck, clinging to him and burying her face in his shoulder as if she were afraid of falling.

"My carrier is right outside. I'm going to get you back to the estate and far away from him," Quatre whispered in her ear.

"Shall we take care of Hawksley, Master Quatre?" Both Gundam pilots turned towards the doorway, seeing Rashid and Abdul inside, guns-in-hand.

"Rashid, I thought I told you to stay behind," Quatre scolded lightly.

"I know, Master Quatre, but we thought you still would like some assistance. The government is now fully notified of all events. Gareth Hawksley has made a full confession of all he was involved in. The government is at this time reviewing the copies of footage we sent to them. They wish for both brothers to be brought in for questioning, so I thought it would be in the best interest to pick up this one on the way."

Quatre smiled and nodded. "You're a good friend, Rashid. Thank you."

"Nonsense, Master Quatre. Take care of Miss Lista's needs. We shall handle the rest." With that, Rashid and Abdul walked forward, jerking Caleb to his feet. The Hawksley brother groaned in pain, his eyes burning through Lista as if to ask for mercy.

"I will see you at your sentencing, Caleb. Unfortunately, your punishment will be a rather harsh one," she said quietly.

"I told you I would take any punishment. That has not changed," Caleb mumbled. Before he could say anything more, Abdul pushed him out of the room, Rashid following close behind.

Lista turned and looked into Quatre's blue eyes as she smiled. "Did he do anything to you before I arrived?" He lifted his hand and stroked her cheek lovingly.

She shook her head. "No. He made me change into this" — she referred to her skimpy negligee — "and that was it. He more or less tried to scare me with talk. He kissed me, but I'm pretty sure you saw that on the tapes."

Quatre nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I did, and it was rather disturbing. I can't imagine how it must have been for you."

"I'm sorry, but I led him out there in case he would reveal anything, not to mention I knew the footage could be used against him in his trial," Lista informed.

"You knew he was going to do this? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know anything, or I would have told you. I merely went on a hunch, which is why I planted the tracker in my hair in case I couldn't get the better of him and keep him occupied until you returned with Gareth. Besides, I figured he wouldn't be touching my hair of all things, so I thought it would be safe." She dug her hands into her hair, untangling the small black device. "He had no idea it was there. He probably still doesn't know how you knew where I was. He said he didn't tell anyone."

"Well, I am certainly happy you were trained as a soldier as well as you have been. Gareth would have been no help since he didn't know anything," Quatre replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I am just thankful I found you. I felt like I was dying when Gareth told me the truth."

Lista ran her hands up into his hair and kissed the side of his mouth. "I know, but everything is fine now. Gareth and Caleb are both in custody, and with the evidence against them, their punishment will be severe. Even if there were something I would want to do about it, I wouldn't. They will get what they deserve for ruining my vacation with you."

Quatre chuckled and licked his lips of their dryness. "Yes, of course. Our vacation. I suppose it did get quite ruined, didn't it?"

Lista shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily say that. We have shared more with one another than I ever thought possible. I'm hoping before the vacation ends, we will be able to share even more than that."

Quatre caught the suggestive purr in her voice and he eased her down onto her bed. "You will get whatever it is you wish. I don't suppose we have time right now. It will take Rashid some time to get Caleb and Gareth to space, won't it?"

Lista couldn't help but emit a giggle, curling her finger around the bridge of his chin. "I think we do."

Before another second could go by, Quatre's mouth was upon hers, muffling her pleasured cries as he made love to her for the second time, proving to her he would always be there to give her what she needed, even if it was the same thing as what she wanted.

* * *

Lista stood outside of the courtroom in her white Imperial uniform, pacing back and forth as she waited for the jury's decision on Caleb Hawksley's punishment. Gareth's had been decided the day before, and she cried in Quatre's arms when they announced he was guilty. However, she decided on his punishment of sixty years in prison with no possibility for parole for consorting in a plot to help injure, kill and rape the ambassador of the Colonies. 

"Lista?" The ambassador spun around on her heel, watching Quatre walk towards her in a dark blue suit, white shirt and dark blue tie. "Have they announced anything yet?" He took her hands in his as she shook her head.

"No, but I think it's about to be over. If Gareth was sentenced to sixty years in prison, I'm sure Caleb's is going to be worse if he's found guilty. What if they sentence him to death?" Lista asked, her eyes shaky and threatening to unleash tears.

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that without your consent. You are obviously against the death penalty," Quatre pointed out. "They won't do it, love." He couldn't help but frown. "Do you feel sorry for him?"

Lista shook her head. "Of course not. He knew very well what he was getting himself into. I'm not going to pity either one of them. I have other things to deal with as it is."

Quatre nodded in agreement. "Quite right. I am glad you don't feel sorry for them."

Lista cracked a smile and leaned in, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "I never would."

"Madam Ambassador?" Lista spun around, coming face-to-face with one of the male jury members. "We are going to be announcing the verdict in several minutes if would wish to be present." She turned to look at Quatre, who gave a nod.

"Yes, thank you." Quatre took Lista's hand and led her in the courtroom, where they were led by security to sit in the front right behind the attorney who was arguing the case on her behalf. The male jury member who informed her sat back down in his seat as the judge was announced, and he stepped into the room.

"Jury, have you reached a decision?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

Lista swallowed the lump in her throat and tightened her hand on Quatre's.

"In the case of Caleb Hawksley versus Ambassador Lista di Nevella, we, the jury, find the defendant guilty on all counts of attempted murder, attempted rape, physical assault and kidnapping."

Lista let out the breath she had been holding and Quatre gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. A series of hushed whispering erupted in the courtroom until the judge rapped against his stand.

"Order in the courtroom!" After several seconds, everyone quieted down. "Ambassador di Nevella, if you could approach the bench, please." Lista nodded and let go of Quatre's hand to do as the judge asked.

"Your Honor."

"The defendant has been found guilty on all charges against you. Do you wish to proceed with sentencing?" he asked gently.

Lista nodded. "Yes." She turned and found herself face-to-face with Caleb Hawksley for the first time since Rashid and Abdul had carted him out of her bedroom. "Caleb Hawksley, as Ambassador of the Colonies, I hereby sentence you to life in prison with no possibility for parole, pending immediately."

"This court is adjourned. Security, take Mr. Hawksley away," the judge ordered from behind her. Security guards surrounded him from all sides, tugging on his handcuffs as they removed him from the room. The judge stood and walked back into his chambers, the other members of the courtroom vacating the room.

Quatre stood from his spot on the bench and walked over to Lista, who staying in her spot with her eyes closed. "Lista, are you all right?"

She heaved back a sob. "I can't tell you why, Quatre, but it hurt for me to do that. I wish I knew why."

His eyes fell and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her deep into his chest. "Because you're a kind person, Lista, and it's hard when you've been betrayed."

"I don't want to ruin your suit," she sniffled as she tried to pull away.

He immediately shook his head. "Nonsense. If you need to cry, then do it. I'm here for you."

Lista said nothing. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed quietly while Quatre kept her still in his arms, leaning his cheek against her temple. After several minutes, Lista finally pushed herself away, sniffling several times and clearing her throat.

"I probably look like hell now," she mumbled.

Quatre shook his head, running his thumbs softly under her eyes to remove the tears and smeared makeup. "No, you look just as beautiful as the day I met you atNew Edwards. Remember?"

Lista chuckled and nodded. "Yes, I remember. I'll never forget how I looked at you and thought you seemed too gentle to be a soldier."

"My thoughts were similar. I thought you were too beautiful and innocent to be one."

"Well, you didn't know then I was a general in the army. I had you beat, Mr. Pacifist," Lista teased with a hearty laugh.

Quatre felt like he was on air after hearing her laughter. "I suppose you did. Of course, I hadn't realized we were in some kind of contest."

Lista wagged her finger in front of his face. "Shows how much you know. All of us were in contest with one another. Didn't you notice?"

He shook his head and captured her in his embrace once more. "No, I didn't. Something else seemed to grab my attention back then, and it still does as if not a minute has passed."

Lista shook her head and cupped his face in her hands. "You're unreal sometimes, do you know that? Where do you hide all of those compliments?"

"I don't need to hide them anywhere, sweetheart. That's what happens when a boy becomes a man and falls deep in love with a woman. The truth just seems to come out."

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I'd like to thank Songorita, RoseTeaCup and midnightblue123 for reviewing this story. Even though it wasn't as long as I was intending it to be, your reviews made me smile. Check out my profile for any other stories you might be interested in, and vote in the poll for the next story you'd like me to work on after my current project. Thank you for the support! It's greatly appreciated as always! Halogazer**


End file.
